Undead
by Otrinity
Summary: The gang gets a new friend. Someone is after Chloe, and thier new friend might be able to help. Chloe deals with some compitition with Derek. Will Chloe survive through life and love? No good with Summaries, so please read!
1. Casey

**A/N: Hello DP Fans! I'm back with another story! Yay! I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did with my first 2! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Darkest Powers. All rights go to their rightful owners!**

* * *

><p>Everyone had settled in a small abandoned house, still hiding from the ED. The kids sat in the living room, playing a game of cards by candle light. Derek was in the lead, also the score keeper. Tori was accusing him of cheating when Kit came through the door.<p>

"We're out of food. I'm going out to get some more." He said, but Lauren walked up to him with her arms crossed.

"Not until you fix that toilet." She demanded.

"I will. When I get back." Kit said.

"I won't be able to wait that long." She argued. Kit looked her up and down, and noticed her legs were crossed too. He nodded, and started to walk towards the bathroom.

"I'll go get the food, dad." Derek volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Kit questioned.

"Dad." Derek said annoyed.

"Okay. Here." Kit said, and handed Derek some cash. Derek stood up and grabbed his jacket, while Lauren and Kit went to the bathroom.

"I'll go with you." Chloe said getting up too.

"Are you seriously leaving me here with him?" Tori asked, jerking her thumb at Simon.

"Your no party either Miss Diva." Simon retorted.

"Bite me, Asian." She replied.

"Kiss my ass, princess." Simon argued.

"Guys." Chloe interrupted. "We won't be gone long. Besides, Kit and Aunt Lauren will just be down the hall. So don't try to kill each other." She said, grabbing her jacket that Derek was handing her.

"That's only possible if she shuts up the whole time you're gone." Simon said.

"Says the one who keeps bitching about how his life sucks." Tori replied.

"You kids play nice." Derek said, ushering Chloe out the door.

They bought their dinner from a nice café nearby, and where laughing about Simon and Tori on their way back.

"How much do you want to bet that we walk in on them chocking each other?" Derek asked. Chloe laughed and shook her head.

"I doubt those two will ever get along." She said. They both kept laughing.

"It's going to take a miracle for that to happen." Derek said. They laughed for a while until the wind picked up.

Derek stopped right in his tracks, making Chloe stop as well. She looked up at him curiously, but then saw his expression. Derek looked to his left, and started to sniff the air, his expression becoming worried. Chloe saw the tension in his body and started to get a bit scared.

"What is it?" she asked, looking around.

"We need to go." Derek said, and grabbed Chloe's hand, pulling her down the road.

"Derek, what's going on?" she asked.

"Not now." He answered, walking faster, causing Chloe to jog.

Suddenly, Derek stopped again. Chloe looked up to see what was wrong and instantly wished she hadn't. There was a man standing in front of them. His hood was up, hiding his face. The man started to walk towards them. Chloe looked up at Derek and saw worry and determination in his eyes. Derek pulled her down an alley, trying to get away.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked.

"He's following us." He said. Chloe looked behind them to see the man still following.

"Who is he?" she asked, knowing that he had to be someone for Derek to be so worried about him.

"He's a wolf." Derek said. Chloe kept her screaming inside, and followed Derek down the alley.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Try to avoid him." He said, turning down another alley.

This time another man was in front of them, coming towards them also. Derek looked back at the first man then looked at the other man, both of their sides blocked by buildings. Chloe gripped onto Derek watching the two men cautiously. They came closer, and Derek wrapped his arms around Chloe to protect her.

The men were closing in, and Derek backed up into a wall to close off access to his back. Chloe started to shake, and it wasn't from the cold.

"You scared?" the first man asked. He smiled at her evilly. He was taller than Derek with curly black hair and dark skin. He had piercing black eyes that bored into her. His nose was pointy and his two front teeth were crooked.

"Look at her. I could practically hear her knees buckling." The second man said. He was as tall as the first man, but more built. He wore a black beanie over his bald white head. His eyes were the same black and his face was more round than the first. Derek pulled Chloe closer to him, which made the two wolves laugh.

"Don't worry, pup. We aint gonna kill you." The first man said.

"Well, not here." The second one put in.

"You don't scare me." Derek said, trying to be tough. "Let us through." He demanded.

"See, we can't let that happen." The second wolf said.

"We have orders, you see. So there's no way out of this for you, or your mate." The crooked tooth guy said. Chloe was suddenly confused. _There's that word again, mate. _She thought. Then she saw the cruel and evil in the wolves' faces.

"I-if you t-take us. P-people will come l-look-king for us-s." Chloe stuttered.

"Well that's their loss, now aint it." Baldy said.

"Now, let's get going." The first guy said, reaching for Chloe.

She let out a shriek, and Derek grabbed his wrist. The man threw Derek to the opposite wall, leaving the other to take care of Chloe. The impact of the hit made Derek dizzy, only Chloe's screams brought his focus back. He launched himself at the bald one who held Chloe, but he easily swatted Derek away. These wolves were strong. Stronger than any normal wolf, Derek knew that something was off.

Chloe screamed again as the first guy grabbed her around the waist. Derek got up and pushed him against a wall, causing him to let go of Chloe, and he growled at Derek. He pushed Derek off with ease. Derek ignored the pain in his shoulder, and stood up to fight.

"Hey!" someone shouted. "There's no hunting on my streets." They all turned around to find a young woman. She stood there with a hand on her hip in a tight leather jacket and black jeans. She wore black converse, and her long black hair was tied up in a ponytail. She was tall, and her eyes were narrowed, but you could still see the chocolaty color in them.

"Didn't you get the memo?" she asked. The two wolves snorted and stood up to face her.

"Well look what we have here." The first man said, smirking that crooked toothed smile.

"If it isn't our old friend. How have you been Chaser?" the bald one asked. She looked over the two men and her eyes widened. She had an "oh shit" expression across her face.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"What does it look like?" the bald one laughed.

"You aint gonna stop us, now are ya?" the other one asked. The girl looked at Chloe and Derek, and confusion replaced her shock.

"But on your own kind?" she asked. They shrugged.

"More fun that way. Besides we're here for the girl." The first guy said.

"Don't even think about it." Derek threatened.

"And who's gonna stop us, pup?" the bald one challenged. Derek growled at him, but he just laughed. "Try to protect your mate all you want, but we're gonna get her." He said.

"You guys are on it. Aren't you." The girl said.

"Let me guess. You aint." The crooked tooth one said. She just looked at him, and he chuckled. "I always knew you were too weak and stupid to be one of us." He said, and turned back to Chloe. She gulped and clung to Derek.

"I aint stupid." The girl said.

Suddenly she tackles the first one, clinging onto his back. She started to tear at him as he tried to fight her off. Derek took this moment to tackle the bald guy.

Chloe stood there watching them fight. Derek was thrown against the wall with great force, making Chloe wince. She heard the girl scream and Chloe looked over to see the girl flying towards her. Chloe quickly ducked and the girl rolled on the ground. She groaned, but stood back up. She growled at the man and charged for him.

Then Derek's grunt caught Chloe's attention. Derek and the other guy were rolling around trying to get their hands on each other's necks. Chloe felt helpless, and wanted to help. She looked around herself and found a piece of plywood. Chloe smiled at her luck and picked it up. She ran over to a bald guy and walked him in the head.

The wood snapped, but the bald guy wasn't hurt by it. He threw Derek down the alley, turning towards Chloe. She gulped and dropped the wood and slowly backed up. Then with a load shout, the other guy slammed into the bald guy. They both hit their heads on the wall, and then collapsed groaning.

"C'mon!" the girl shouted, grabbing Chloe. Not knowing what else to do, she ran with the girl towards Derek. "We need to get out of here. I mean now!" she ordered, and helped Derek up.

All three of them ran down the alley as fast as they could with Chloe leading the way. They came to a stop in a park by a swing set. They were all breathing heavily, Chloe felt like she might pass out, and sat down on one of the swings.

"Who the hell are you?" Derek asked the girl harshly. She took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I'm so sorry." She said, taking deeper breaths. Derek was irritated. Why was she apologizing? "My name is Chaser, but I'd rather go by Casey." She said.

"And you're a werewolf?" Derek asked. She simply nodded.

"Wait, there are girl wolves too?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, but they're rare to come by." Derek explained. Casey wiped her face, and Chloe and Derek had barely noticed she has started to cry.

"Sorry." Casey sniffed. "I just still can't believe what those guys have become." She said. Derek and Chloe looked at each other, both confused.

"Which is what?" Derek asked. Casey wiped away more tears.

"Monsters." She said. She shook her head and looked up at Derek. "It's all that damn V they take. That's what got them so messed up." She explained.

"Wait, what's V?" Chloe asked. Derek shrugged. Casey shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. V is a drug, only known to us supernatural creatures." She explained. They still looked at her confused. "Um, V is Vampire blood." She said bluntly. They looked at her shocked.

"You expect me to believe that vampire's exist?" Chloe asked, disbelieving.

"We're real, aint we?" Casey pointed out.

"Where do you get it?" Derek asked. Casey shook her head, not going to say. "Do they know a vampire?" he asked. Casey stood up.

"Don't go lookin' for one. They're only trouble." She said, and started to walk away. Derek looked at Chloe, who shrugged.

Then they heard a load thump. They looked back at Casey, to find her on the floor, not moving. They looked at her for a few seconds, wondering what she was doing. Then Derek realized something was wrong with her. He got up and walked over to her.

She lied unconscious on the dirt floor. Her leg was bleeding heavily. Derek carefully turned her over to find a big gash wound on her thigh. How did he not notice it before?

"Oh my god!" Chloe gasped. "We need to get her help." She said.

"We don't know if we can trust her." Derek said.

"So what? Are we just going to let her bleed to death here?" Chloe argued. Derek looked at her, and saw that she was really worried about this girl. He sighed, and picked her up.

"Let's get your aunt to look at her." He said. She nodded and they walked back towards the house. "The things you get me into." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you guys like it! I have a lot in mind for this story. So please review and leave me your thoughts, even if they're random. Thanks so much you guys!<strong>

**~BW**


	2. Alexander

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Chloe opened the door, helping Derek through. She cleared a place on the floor for Derek to put the girl. Simon and Tori came walking in from the other room.<p>

"What's for dinner?" Simon asked, but immediately stopped when he saw Casey.

"Hello! People behind you!" Tori snapped at Simon, and side stepped him. Her mouth dropped when she saw it too. "What the hell?" she exclaimed.

"Where's my aunt?" Chloe asked.

"Still in the bathroom with dad." Simon answered, still staring at the unconscious girl on the floor.

"Go get her." Chloe ordered. They both just stood there staring at Casey in shock and confusion. "Now!" Chloe shouted, making both of them jump. Tori ran down the hall, and Simon slowly made his way towards Chloe and Derek.

"What's going on?" Lauren asked, coming into the room. She looked down at Casey, and saw Chloe's pleading expression. She ran over to check on the girl. "What happened?" she asked.

"We ran into wolves." Derek said.

"Wolves? Like werewolves?" Simon asked. Derek only nodded.

"She helped us get away. Can you help her Aunt Lauren?" Chloe asked. Lauren looked over Casey's leg.

"I'll try." She said. She turned to Tori. "Go get me the first aid kit in my bag." Tori ran off, and then she turned to Chloe. "I need water to clean out her wound." Chloe nodded and got up, right as Tori came back. "You boys might want to go to another room." Lauren suggested.

"The blood doesn't bother us." Simon said.

"That's not why she wants you to leave." Tori said, shaking her head at his denseness. "She has to take her pants off." She explained.

"Oh." Simon said, and left the room with Derek.

"Here's the water." Chloe said, coming in with bottles of water.

"You think that will be enough?" Tori asked.

"What do you suggest I use?" Chloe snapped.

"The water is fine." Lauren interrupted. "Tori, I'm going to need you to hold her in a binding spell so she won't move." Lauren said, pointing at Casey. Tori nodded and did her magic while Lauren went to work.

About an hour later Lauren had finished on Casey. Chloe and Tori were exhausted and sat against the wall tired. Lauren was cleaning up when Kit walked in.

"I went out and got dinner. You girls hungry?" he asked.

They all ate in view of Casey to keep an eye on her. Chloe and Derek were filling them in on what happened while they were out. They were all in shock and worried. Tori had lost her appetite and sat crossed leg with her head in her hands.

"I didn't think there were wolves here." Kit said.

"Apparently there are, and they're after Chloe." Tori said. Chloe put down her food, losing her appetite as well. They all sat in silence for a while, until Casey's groans caught their attention.

"She's getting up." Derek informed them.

They all stood up and walked towards where Casey laid. Casey squeezed her eyes shut and groaned. She rubbed her face and tried to move her legs, but instead took a sharp intake of breath. She opened her eyes to find six faces staring at her.

"How are you feeling?" Chloe asked.

"Where am I?" Casey replied, her voice a bit croaky. She slowly sat up and saw the bandage around her leg. "What happened?" she asked.

"Better question. Who are you?" Tori asked. Casey looked around the room, starting to get scared. Derek noticed this and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. You're safe here." He said. Casey looked at him, then Chloe. She smiled at Casey and introduced everyone.

"This is my Aunt Lauren, she's the one who fixed up your leg." She said. "This is Tori." She said and pointed at Tori, "and this is Simon and Kit, Derek's brother and father." She said.

"Thank you for helping these two." Kit said.

"No problem. I'm Casey." She said, and then turned to Lauren. "Thanks for helping me." Lauren shook her head.

"No thanks needed." She replied.

"So how did you come across these guys anyway?" Tori asked. Casey shrugged.

"I could smell another wolf. I thought I might warn him that there were some other wolves around, but I guess they found out themselves." She explained.

"That reminds me." Chloe said. "How did you know those guys?" she asked. Casey sighed, worried about how they might take it.

"I used to be in their pack." She said.

"What do you mean, 'used to be'?" Derek asked.

"When Alexander came and took over the pack, he started to make us do things I'm not too proud of." Casey explained.

"Like what?" Simon asked. Casey looked at him, a horrified expression on her face. Simon gulped, and wondered if he actually wanted to know.

"Like hunting." She said.

"Hunting what?" Tori asked. Casey shook her head.

"Not what, who." She said. A cold chill went down everyone's spines.

"Who's this Alexander?" Kit asked.

"I don't really know. He showed up out of nowhere, took over the pack, and ordered us to hunt people." Casey explained.

"So those guys who were after us, they were ordered to hunt us?" Chloe asked. Casey nodded.

"Alexander must have seen you, and decided to have you." Casey explained. Chloe's face paled and Derek growled.

"If he thinks that he can lay a finger on Chloe he's mistaken." He said.

"Alexander is the type who gets what he wants. The only way to keep her safe is to either kill him, or give him a new object to go after." Casey said.

"Tori's up for grabs." Simon said.

"That's not funny Simon." Kit scolded, while Tori glared at him.

Suddenly a small beep sounded from Casey's jacket pocket. She pulled out what looked like a pager. She gasped and slapped her forehead with her palm. She slowly stood up and put away the pager.

"I have to go. Thanks for all your help though. I really appreciate it." She said as she walked towards the door.

"Wait." Derek called after her. "Where can we find you if we need your help?" he asked. Casey dug in to her pocket and pulled out a pack of matches.

She walked back and handed it over to Derek. He looked over it and found a crescent moon on the cover with the words _BLUE MOON_ written across it.

"I work there. Find me if you need me." She said, and turned back to leave. Derek flipped over the matches to find an address on the back.

"Blue moon? Sounds like a strip club to me." Tori said.

"Yeah. You'd be the expert on the names of strip clubs." Simon said. Kit walked up behind him, and wacked him upside the head. Tori smiled while Simon rubbed the back of his head, a small smirk on his lips.

"Derek?" Chloe called. Derek looked up to find Chloe staring at him. "I got us in trouble again. Didn't I?" she said. Derek pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He said, and kissed the top of her head. Chloe smiled and stayed silent as Derek held. She felt safe in his arms, and knew that he would keep that promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a filler chapter, but there will be more action in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Please review! Thanks! ^_^<strong>

**~BW**


	3. Blue Moon

**A/N: Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>A week went by and everyone was still on edge. Derek never left Chloe's side, but that was pretty normal. Simon and Tori still bickered, but Kit and Lauren were really quiet. Derek was the only one who noticed this, so he followed his dad into the kitchen.<p>

"What's wrong?" Derek asked. Kit looked up at his son surprised.

"What are you talking about?" he replied.

"You and Lauren; you're both really quiet lately. What is it you're not telling us?" Derek asked. Kit sighed, knowing that Derek wouldn't let this go.

"It's this Alexander." Kit said. Derek looked at him confused.

"What about him?" Derek asked.

"I don't know. The name just sounds familiar. Even Lauren thinks so. We just can't place him." Kit explained.

"You're saying that you might know who's after Chloe?" Derek asked.

"Might. Then again, Alexander is a common name." Kit said. Derek ran his hand through his hair. He looked at his dad, trying to figure it all out.

"Where did you hear this name?" he asked.

"Back when we were working for the Edison Group." Kit said. Derek looked at his dad stunned.

"You think he's working for them?" Derek asked. Kit shrugged.

"There is that possibility." Kit said. He saw the determination in his son's eyes, and shook his head. "But we can't just assume." He added.

"We need to know more about this Alexander guy." Derek said. Kit nodded, agreeing. "You still have those matches?" he asked.

* * *

><p>There was a small argument about who was going to go, so they all ended up going. Derek followed the address that was on the back of the matches that Casey had given him. By the time they found it, the sun had already gone down and the neon signs were glowing outside.<p>

"There it is." Simon pointed across the street. There was a blue neon sign that said _BLUE MOON_. "What do you know? It's not a strip club." He said, a little disappointed.

"No, but it looks like a dance club." Kit said. "There's no way we'd be able to get in." he said. They all looked at the big bouncer at the front entrance.

"I have an idea." Lauren said. They all turned to her, waiting for her to share. "Come on." She said, and walked into a nearby clothing store. They all watched Lauren in curiosity, wondering what she was doing.

Lauren washed her face in the bathroom sink, wiping all the dirt off. She took off her shirt, only leaving on her black undershirt. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail, and fluffed it up a bit.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"I'll go through the front door, and you guys will meet me at the back." She explained.

"Are you sure it'll work?" Simon asked.

"What do you suggest?" Tori replied. Simon glared at her, but Chloe grabbed him by the elbow and followed Derek out of the store.

They all watched as Lauren walked across the street. Lauren didn't look back at them, and focused on her part of the mission. The others ran across the street and made their way to the back. They peered around the corner to watch Lauren.

She walked up to the bouncer, and flashed a smile and batted her eye lashes at him. The bouncer looked her up and down. He flashed her a smile, and stepped aside to let her in. He nodded his head towards the inside. Lauren wiggled her fingers at him, and skipped into the club.

"Seems like your aunt knows what she's doing." Tori whispered into Chloe's ear.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chloe asked. Tori shrugged and walked back to join the others. Chloe sighed as she followed.

A few minutes later the doors opened and Lauren's head popped out. She motioned for them to come in and they rushed inside. Immediately they heard the beats of the music, and felt the vibrations on the floor. The music was so loud Derek had to cover his ears.

"Do you see her?" he asked.

"No." Simon had to shout back.

"Do we even know she works tonight?" Tori asked. Derek sniffed the air. The smell of perfume, cologne, alcohol, and sweat filled his senses. He sneezed at the strong aroma.

"Are you okay?" Kit asked. Derek nodded.

"She's here." He said. They all looked around for Casey. Eventually they all had split up, and Chloe and Derek were in the middle of the dance floor. Some people had pushed them together, but Derek ushered Chloe forward.

"Any sign of her?" Chloe asked. Derek shook his head. "Maybe we should ask the bar tender." She suggested. Derek nodded, and they started to walk towards the bar.

Someone then grabbed Derek's shoulder, and spun him around. Derek grabbed onto Chloe ready to bolt out of the club, but saw who had grabbed him.

"Here. Use these." Casey said, handing him some ear plugs. She was wearing a plain black T-shirt that was ripped near the neckline, and the shoulders, with a pair of black pants. **(Picture on profile)** Derek took the ear plugs and stuffed them into his ears.

"Thanks. What do you do about the smell?" he asked. She gave him a sympathetic smile.

"You get used to it." She answered. He grinned back at her, feeling a bit sorry for her. She has to deal with this smell every day.

"We need to ask you a few questions." Chloe said, getting them back on track. Casey held up her hand and looked around the club.

"Grab the others, and follow me into the back." She whispered into Derek's ear. He nodded, and went back to get the others.

They all followed Derek to the back, where Casey was waiting. She smiled and nodded at all of them. She led them into the back rooms when a guy wearing nothing but black leather pants came up to them.

"Bloody hell mate! Cover it up." Casey said in a British accent. They guy smiled and thrust his hips at her.

"Like what you see?" he teased.

"It's what I don't see is the problem." She countered. Simon sputtered a laugh. They guy chuckled and walked away. They all looked at Casey with questioning looks. She smiled and shrugged.

"Sorry. The accent is just a cover up." She explained, motioning them into a larger room. It was some type of conference room.

"For what? Your secret identity?" Tori teased.

"Yeah, pretty much." Casey answered, and took a seat in one of the chairs. "Anyways, what can I do for you?" she asked. They all took a seat and Derek was the first to speak.

"We need to know more about Alexander." Derek said. Casey nodded, knowing that it had to be about him.

"What do you need to know?" She asked.

"Was he working with anyone?" Kit asked. Casey narrowed her eyes as she looked at the far wall, trying to think.

"Well, he did have quite a load. I always thought that he ate a lot, but now that you mention it, he might be shipping some off to someone." She said.

"Wait, hold on." Lauren interrupted, holding up her hands. "A load? What load?" she asked. Casey smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I'm getting ahead again." she shook her head. "When I used to be in the pack, Alexander had us hunt down people. Sometimes they were specific people." She explained. They all looked at each other, starting to put the pieces together.

"So, why did he have you hunt down people? Was he some kind of slave trader, or something?" Simon asked. Casey sighed.

"He wanted their blood." She said. They all looked at her in disgusted shock.

"Wait. Their blood? What are you saying? That this Alexander guy is like some kind of vampire copy-cat?" Tori asked. Casey nodded.

"Yeah." She said.

"Yeah, what?" Tori asked.

"He is a vampire." Casey said.

They sat in silence for what seemed forever, all deep in their own thoughts. Then Derek spoke up.

"So when you told us those wolves were on V, that's where they get their supplies. From Alexander?" he asked. Casey nodded.

"And sometimes from Natasha." She added.

"Who's Natasha?" Chloe asked.

"Alexander's prodigy." Casey explained.

"Prodigy?" Simon asked.

"Like his vampire child. He created her." Derek tried to explain.

"So what does this V stuff do?" Lauren asked. Casey sighed.

"It's different for every wolf." She said. "For me, it makes me stronger, quicker, and it gave me a lot of adrenaline." She explained.

"Wait. You've taken it?" Simon asked. Casey sighed.

"I was a different wolf back then. It wasn't until Alekai took me in that I started to change my ways." She explained.

"Who's Alekai?" Chloe asked.

"My mentor, Alekai was a very smart and clever wolf. He took care of me, and showed me how to be a better wolf, taught me how to survive." She explained.

"What happened to him?" Derek asked.

"Alexander killed him to teach me a lesson. I've been on the run ever since." Casey said. Derek felt disappointed. He was hoping he could meet Alekai, and that he could give him a few tips on how to be a wolf. How to cope with what he is, but now it won't happen, because he's dead.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about Alexander?" Kit asked. Casey shook her head.

"I don't know anything else, sorry." She said. They nodded.

"Thank you for your help." Kit said, and shook her hand.

"No problem, anything to thank you for your help, and to take down that bastard." She said.

"By the way, how is your leg?" Lauren asked. Casey smiled, and slapped her leg.

"It's all healed, thanks." She said. Lauren smiled and nodded. "I'll walk you guys out." Casey said. They didn't complain, and followed her out the back.

"Sheila!" a voice shouted. Casey looked over to find her boss yelling at the new girl. "God, I swear, you're so stupid!" he shouted.

Casey narrowed her eyes, she hated how her boss treated his workers. She walked towards them, wanting to stop him before he drew a crowd. The others watched curiously as Casey walked up to her boss and new employee.

"Do you do anything right?" her boss shouted at her.

"Calm down, man." Casey said, in her British accent.

"Calm down? She just dropped a $100 bottle of champagne." He said.

"I said I was sorry." Sheila whined.

"Sorry isn't going to get my money back, now is it!" he shouted.

"Get a grip, will you? You're causing a scene." Casey said, pushing her boss back.

"I wouldn't be causing a scene if you sluts knew how to do your damn jobs!" he said.

"We are doing our jobs, but you yelling in our ears is not going to help." Casey retorted. Then her boss turned his anger on her.

"Just shut up! Just go and do what I pay you to do. Swing your goodies in some guys face, and get me money. Like every other stupid slut in this joint." He bellowed. Casey looked at him in disbelief, and you could see the rage form on her face.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You heard me!" he shouted.

"Now hear me! I quit!" she shouted.

"You quit?" he asked.

"No one deserves to be talked to like that, and nobody needs to put up with your bloody attitude. So I quit!" Casey said.

"Me too." Sheila said, dropping the shards of glass back onto the floor.

"Fine. See if I care. I'll just find some other desperate slut to work for me." He said.

"Good luck with that. They'd have to pretty damn stupid to work for a jackass like you." Casey said and walked back to the others. She led them out of the building shouting her final words at her ex-boss.

"And I'm sure the police will be happy to know you allowed a minor to work for you!" she shouted. They guy shouted in frustration as they left.

They all walked a few yards away, when Sheila stopped and pulled Casey to the side. The others stopped to see what was wrong.

"Thanks for standing up for me." Sheila said. Casey shook her head, and hugged Sheila.

"No problem." She said. They pulled apart, and Sheila looked at Casey confused.

"So, you're a minor?" she asked. Casey laughed, a bit embarrassed.

"I'm 16." Casey said. Sheila shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, thanks again. Will you be okay on your own?" she asked. Casey nodded.

"I'm good thanks." She said. Sheila smiled, and gave Casey one more hug before she left.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked. Casey turned back to them, and nodded.

"I'm fine. I couldn't put up with his crap any longer." She said.

"So where are you going to go now?" Simon asked. Casey shrugged, and crossed her arms.

"I'll find another job I guess. But don't worry about me. I can fend for myself. You guys need to focus on hiding and protecting Chloe." She said. They nodded, and Casey smiled at them. She waved goodbye, and began to walk down the street.

"Casey wait!" Lauren shouted. Casey looked back at them confused. Lauren turned to Kit. "We can't just let her go. What place does she have? Besides she could help us protect Chloe. She is a wolf anyways." She said. Kit sighed, knowing that she was right.

"I don't know. What do you say kids?" Kit asked.

"It's fine with me, but she is not using my hair brush." Tori said.

"It's cool. The more people we have to help Chloe, the better." Simon replied. They all looked at Chloe and Derek.

"I think it would be a good idea to have her around." Chloe said, nodding. Derek sighed.

"She can stay as long as she doesn't give me any reason not to trust her." Derek said. Lauren smiled, and waved Casey over.

"Casey, you will be coming with us." She said. Casey shook her head, and smiled at them.

"It's okay. You don't have to do that for me. I already told you-" Casey tried, but Lauren shook her head.

"Where else are you going to go? Come on, you'll have a roof over your head, and food to eat." Lauren said, pulling her down the street. Casey sighed, giving up. She knew that this woman was pushy, and wouldn't take no for an answer. She turned to look at Chloe.

"Is she always like this?" she asked. Simon, Derek, and Tori chuckled at her facial expression.

"Sadly, yes." Chloe answered. Derek and Kit laughed at Casey's worried face. What did she get herself into this time?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, I love it when I get them. I'll update soon, but school is starting for me, and I'll be pretty busy. So I'll update as soon as I can. I'll be back soon! Thanks! ^_^**

**~BW**


	4. Happy Birthday!

**A/N: Here we go, chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Casey did spend the night with them and she was great full. So she decided to fix them all breakfast. Before anyone woke up, she had gone to the store, bought groceries, and cooked breakfast. Eggs, pancakes and bacon. It smelled really good, and it woke everyone up.<p>

"What are you doing?" Derek asked, walking into the kitchen scratching his shoulder.

"Mornin'." She replied, and flipped the pancake. "Can I offer you any breakfast?" she asked handing him a plate. Derek took it, looking at her confused.

"You got up early to fix us food?" he asked. Casey chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm taking that as a yes." She said, and put a stack of pancakes in his plate.

"Thanks." Derek said, and put his plate down to scratch his arm.

"No problem." Casey said, but she was more interested in his scratching. She could see him having muscle spasms, and his forehead was lined in light sweat, and his eyes were a bit glazed over. She turned down the stove, and grabbed Derek's arm. He glared up at her, and found himself staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Take in deep breaths." She ordered. Derek nodded and took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "Good, now picture yourself in a calm place." She went on. He nodded and pictured himself at home, his real home with Simon, Kit, and his mom. "I want you to focus on that, and keep breathing." She instructed. He nodded and did what she told him to do. Sooner or later Casey saw his muscles calm down, and his eyes return to their normal glow. She smiled at him proudly.

"How did you do that?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I didn't do anything." She said. He looked at her unbelieving. "It was all you. I just guided you that's all." She said.

"How did you know?" he asked. She chuckled slightly.

"I know the symptoms of changing." She said. "You're an early bloomer. Most guys change in their twenties." She explained. Derek sighed, already knowing this. "That just shows how much more stronger you are." She smirked. He couldn't help smile back at her, no one had ever said anything so positive about him being a wolf since, well Chloe.

"What's going on in here?" Chloe asked, walking in. Casey smiled at her, while Derek pulled away noticing how close they were. Chloe looked between them and could guess something was going on. Casey just turned around and gave Chloe a plate of pancakes and eggs.

"Bacon will be ready soon." She said, and put a few pieces in the frying pan. Chloe smiled thanks and sat by Derek, who gave her a lovely morning kiss on the cheek.

"Do I smell bacon?" Simon asked, practically skipping into the kitchen.

"Casey? You cook?" Lauren asked in disbelief. Tori was right behind her, yawning and rubbing the back of her head, not really in the world just yet. Casey laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. Alekai taught me how." She explained, handing them all plates of food.

"I hope you made enough." Kit said, walking in as well.

"Please, two wolves and five hungry mouths to feed? I made plenty." Casey said smugly. They all smiled at her, and began to eat.

They all sat on the floor, seeing as there was no table they could sit at. Casey learned that Chloe was a necromancer, Tori is a witch, Simon and Kit were sorcerers, and Lauren was a doctor. The others got to know Casey too. About how she left the pack and joined Alekai, how he found her, and what she learned from him.

"A good wolf can control her temper." She stated.

"Good luck with that one Derek." Tori snorted. Derek glared at her.

"I aint so good with that one either." Casey put in, patting his leg to comfort him.

"So, I'm curious." Simon cut in. "Have you changed yet?" he asked. Casey only nodded, and then got a look at their shocked faces.

"But that's only 'cause imma girl." She explained. They all looked at her confused. She shook her head, and laughed at herself. "Sorry, let me break this down for ya'll." She said waving her hands in front of her face.

"When you're a girl wolf, you have an early change, because it gives us the ability to reproduce. Like um, at the age of 12 or somethin' and girls start to get their – uh – well hit puberty, then that's when they become able to have babies." She tried to explain. They all sort of stared at her in an amazed, but disgusted way.

"So, you're able change, just so you can have babies?" Chloe asked. Casey nodded. "Who told you that?" she asked.

"Alekai, who got from a supernatural wolf type book? He was a big reader." She explained.

"So, Alekai taught you a lot of things." Lauren said. Casey nodded.

"Yeah, he was a great teacher. But sometimes I wish that I could finish school, so you know, I can be all educated and stuff." She said.

"You didn't finish school?" Tori asked. Casey chuckled.

"I didn't even finish the seventh grade." She explained. "I ran away from home when I was about 12, maybe 13. Never looked back." She explained.

"That must be really hard on you." Kit said, looking at her with remorse. Casey shook her head and smiled at them.

"Nah, don't feel all crappy about it. I'm still smart, just not the way ya'll think smart people are. I've lived on the streets for years, so I'm street smart. Ya'll have been on the streets –what? – couple months. Ya'll been in school, ya'll are educated. I aint, and I aint ever gonna be. But I'm cool with it." She said with a smile on her face. They all smiled and nodded, but couldn't help feel sad for her.

"On a brighter note, I heard someone talking in their sleep." She said, winking at Chloe. Everyone held in their laughter, and smiled at Chloe, who was turning a bright red. "Don't feel embarrassed, it's a good thing I heard, 'cause I hear you talking about your aunt's birthday is today." She said, smiling at Lauren. Lauren's face turned shocked

"Dear Lord, I think it is." She laughed.

"Happy birthday Aunt Lauren." Chloe said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, sweetie." She said, hugging her niece.

"So to celebrate, imma take ya'll on a night out on the town." She said. They all laughed and cheered at the news.

* * *

><p><strong>(Outfits are all on my profile.)<strong>

That night everyone got ready to go out. Casey had gone back to her place to grab some clothes for them all to wear; well she went out and bought stuff for the boys.

Tori wore a nice black tank top that flowed at the bottom, and a pair of worn jeans, with a brown necklace and bangles. Chloe wore a nice green and yellow flowered white dress, which had a black belt around the waist.

Casey had bought Simon a black sweater that would go over a black and red plaid shirt, with jeans. Casey had gotten Derek a black shirt with a white outline of a dragon, with a leather jacket over it, along with a pair of jeans.

Casey had gotten Kit a nice black button down shirt with black suit pants, and he approved the attire. Laruen had gotten a nice red cocktail dress that had a bare shoulder sleeve. Casey told her that she could have it, and Lauren had hugged her so tightly. Casey herself wore her leather jacket over a brown shirt, and black jeans.

Once they were ready Casey led them down the street to a club. It was a family restaurant, but it had a bar, a couple pool tables, tables at the others side, and a band playing in front of the huge dance floor. Casey pulled Kit and Lauren over to the bar, and smiled at the bar tender.

"Yo! Case! How you been girl?" he asked, giving her some weird handshake. He was a dark skinned man who knew how to dress nice. Then he noticed Lauren and Kit. "Who'd you bring tonight?" he asked, smiling at Lauren.

"This is Kit, and Lauren. Guys this is one of my best friends, James." Casey introduced them. James smiled and nodded. "James, I expect you to treat 'em right, its Lauren's b-day." Casey explained. James smiled in amusement at Lauren.

"So what would the birthday guest like to drink?" he asked. Casey turned to Kit and Lauren.

"Oh, I forgot to ask. Do you guys drink?" she asked. Lauren and Kit looked at each other, wondering if they should drink tonight. They hadn't had one in so long; it seemed like forever ago they had their last drink.

"One couldn't hurt." Lauren suggested. Kit agreed, and Casey nodded at James.

"Give 'em two buds." She said. James went over to get them some beers. He came back and Casey paid for their order. "My treat." She said.

"Can you do that?" Kit asked.

"When I'm tending the bar, she can do whatever she likes." James said, giving Casey another weird handshake. Then he looked over their shoulders. "Who's the new crew?" he asked. Casey turned around to see the others standing behind them.

"Ah, James. I'd like you to meet my new street gang. This here's my girl Tori, and my little Miss Chloe, with my Asian brother from another mother Simon, and last but not least, my muscle man, Derek." She said. James laughed and shook his head.

"Your new gang?" James laughed. "They look like a bunch of runaway kids from uptown." He said. Casey rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, 'cause you'd know what that look like." Casey said. James laughed again.

"You know I'm playin'. Seriously though, you aint getting into any more trouble are ya?" he asked. Casey shook her head.

"Man, these days you never know." She said, sighing. He nodded, as if understanding. "Alright, take care of these two, and hit me up later." She said, and gave him another handshake.

"Alright, will do." He said. Casey then took the others over to the pool tables.

They saw a couple guys were playing solids and stripes, and looked up to see them coming towards them. A guy with shaggy brown hair looked up and smiled over at Tori. She rolled her eyes, and looked the other way.

"You guys ever play pool?" Casey asked. The girls shook their heads, but the boys nodded. "One of you want to be my partner?" she asked. Simon pointed at Derek, and laughed. Derek glared at his brother, but went along with Casey anyways. They walked up to the guys who just finished their game.

"Come to watch me score?" the brown haired guy said to Tori. She glowered at him, and stood closer to Simon. The boy snorted and walked back over to his friend who had strawberry blond hair with black tips.

"Actually, could we play?" Casey asked, using a very convincing innocent girly voice. The blond smiled and handed her a stick. "You mind if my brother plays?" she asked, motioning over to Derek. They shrugged, and racked up the balls.

"Hey sweetie, want to make things interesting?" the blond asked. She batted her eyelashes, and smiled a bit.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Let's bet on the game." He said. She gasped.

"Bet? But isn't that bad?" she asked, still acting innocent. The others were holding in their laughs and tried really hard to play cool. The other guys laughed at each other.

"No sweetheart. Just a little motivation, that's all it is." They said. She bit her lip and looked at Derek.

"What do you think we should do?" she asked. Derek grunted in response. She nodded. "You're right, we should do it. Okay, we'll bet." She said. They guys looked at Derek and looked at each other, and nodded.

"Alright, if we win. I get to take you out on a pretty little date, and my friend will take your friend over there too." He said, pointing at Tori. Casey nodded, looking like she was still trying to understand.

"If we win, you'll have to go onstage and sing 'I'm a Barbie Girl' in front of anyone. Sound fair?" she asked, looking a bit embarrassed. They guys laughed, and nodded.

"Sure, anything you want baby doll." He said.

"Oh, and also I'd like to place 20 bucks on this bet." The brown haired guy said, placing a 20 dollar bill on the table. Casey pulled out 20 bucks out of her bra, and placed it on the table.

"You're on." She said, and smirked at them.

They began to play, and Derek was chosen to break. He hit about three solids in his first round, and then it was Blondie's turn. He missed and passed it on to Casey, who got more solids in. The brown haired guy got in about 2 stripes in, but in the end. Derek won the game. They took their money, and pushed them on stage to get their sweet victory. As the boys sang Barbie Girl, Chloe tapped Casey's shoulder.

"Wasn't that hustling?" she asked. Casey shrugged.

"You got to do what you got to do to survive in this world." She said. Chloe nodded, and looked up at Derek. He smiled down at her, and wrapped his arm around her.

After a while of dancing, and a nice meal, the kids went back up to the bar to find Lauren and Kit laughing their asses off. Lauren hit Kit's arm and almost fell off her stool. Derek was there to catch her, and Kit and Lauren still were laughing.

"Whoah, they are drunk." Tori said, fanning off their breaths. Casey went up to James, a little irritated.

"What were you thinking? They're drunk of their rockers." She hissed. James held up his hands.

"People kept comin' up to 'em and buyin' them drinks. Who am I to refuse service?" he asked. Casey growled in frustration. "Oh, and another thing." James said, coming closer to whisper to Casey. "Some of your old homies are out back waitin' for ya." He said. Her eyes widened, and her heart pounded.

"What?" she hissed.

"Tuck just told me to tell you." He said.

"Tuck's here?" she growled again, and turned back to Derek. He was trying to get Lauren to walk straight, but it wasn't any use.

"Derek, I need to talk to you privately." She said. Derek looked at her confused, but saw her expression and nodded. He placed Lauren back down onto a stool, and walked over to Casey. Chloe watched as they talked, she couldn't hear what they were saying, but knew by their hand motions and facial expressions that it wasn't good.

Finally Derek came back without Casey. He picked up Lauren, and told Simon to help their dad. They all walked out of the club, and outside.

"Derek, what's going on?" Tori demanded.

"I'll explain when we get home. Right now isn't the best time." He said, and led them back to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'll stop there for now. Hope you enjoyed it! Review for the next chapter, because if you don't, you'll just have to wait longer! Mwahahaha! <strong>

**~BW**


	5. Auto Shop

**A/N: I'm back with the continuing chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and for just reading this story. I have big plans for this story, and I hope you enjoy this ride! Thanks again, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>They all got home, and immediately Lauren had to use the bathroom. First to do her business, and then puke up her guts. The boys were busy on trying to settle their dad. When drunk, Lauren was the sad and crying type of drunk, while Kit was a very aggressive type of a drunk.<p>

He kept yelling at them that he was fine, but he almost ran into the door. By the time they finally had the 'adults' asleep, they were all so tired that they all passed out, and Derek didn't explain to them what was going on with Casey. She didn't come home that night either.

In the morning Chloe woke up to find Derek missing from his usual sleeping place next to her. She got up and started to look around for him. She was still a bit groggy from sleep, and rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. She looked around and found her aunt sprawled out on the floor with her hands above her head, and her legs crossed, just like she passed out last night.

She looked over and found Kit in the same position they left him. He was on his stomach with his head on his arms, with his legs spread out. Chloe shook her head and looked over to see Simon and Tori sleeping next to each other. They both had their fists next to each other's faces. They were probably fighting while falling asleep. Chloe sighed and stood up.

She started to look for Derek, but heard a nearby door open. She looked over and found Casey coming out of one of the rooms, her face flushed, and her cheeks turning pink. Behind her Derek came out, with a smirk on his face. Casey walked past Chloe, only giving her a smile, and walked out of the house. Chloe turned back to Derek, a confused expression on her face.

Derek smiled at her, and kissed her forehead. When he pulled back, a serious expression replaced his loving one. He woke up Simon, not explaining to Chloe what was going on. Simon's snores stopped, as Derek shoved him over on his stomach. Simon groaned as he woke up.

"Dude, what the hell." He said, only half-heartedly, rubbing his face.

"Get up. We need to leave." Derek said, and started to pack up their stuff.

"What?" Simon asked, fully awake now.

"Just get up and help me." He growled. "Chloe, wake up Tori." He ordered. Chloe sighed, and went over to wake up the queen bee.

"Tori." She said, shaking her shoulder. Tori only snored louder. "Tori." Chloe said louder. Tori mumbled and turned over. "Tori, wake up!" Chloe said, slapping her butt. Tori groaned and opened up her eyes to glare at Chloe.

"Can't I ever get a good night sleep?" she asked.

"We're leaving. So get you're lazy ass up and get ready." Simon retorted.

"I'll get ready to kick your ass." Tori bellowed, but got up to get ready anyways. "Who's gonna wake up the two drunks?" she asked. They all looked over at Chloe, who looked back at them. She got who they were thinking of and sighed, going over to her aunt first.

While Chloe woke up Kit and Lauren, Simon was helping Derek pack up their things. He handed Derek the spell book that he had been going over, and Derek stuffed it into one of the bags. Derek shoved some clothes into Chloe's bag, knowing that she could at least carry that much.

"So what's actually going on?" Simon asked in a hush tone. Derek kept packing, but explained it all to Simon.

"Casey came in this morning, and woke me up. She let me know about the pack, and Alexander." He said.

"So? What's up?" Simon asked. Derek grabbed Chloe's iPod, and stared at it.

"They're on the move, and they're after Chloe." He said, and put the iPod back down, and instead put in his shirt in his bag.

"So where are we going?" Simon asked, putting his art kit in his bag.

"We're meeting up with Casey down at the corner of the club last night. Then we'll be headed out of here." Derek explained. Simon looked over at Chloe who had gotten Kit and Lauren some water and aspirin.

"What are we going to do about Alexander?" Simon asked. Derek paused at his packing, and looked over at Chloe too. His chest tightened at the sight of her. He couldn't believe at how she made him feel, like anything was possible. With her, who knows?

"Casey said she knows a place where we'll be safe. Where people can help us for a bit." Derek said. Simon looked back up at him.

"You think we can honestly trust them?" he asked. Derek looked back at Simon.

"No." he said, and continued packing. "We'll just find a way out when we get there. We always do." He said. Simon nodded and finished the packing.

They all got in the van and drove off towards the place Casey said to meet up with them. They stopped and hid behind a couple trees. Kit killed the engine, and looked at Derek, who nodded at him. They all sat there in the car, waiting as patiently as they could for Casey to show up.

"What's taking her so long?" Tori asked, becoming inpatient.

"Calm down, she said she'd be here." Derek growled.

"Yeah, well? How do you know she didn't set us up?" she asked. Derek glared at her.

"Because I know." He said.

"How?" she questioned. Derek growled at her, and she shut up, slouching in her seat. They all sighed and looked out the windows to try and find Casey.

"I think that's her." Chloe said, pointing to their left. They all looked out the window to see her coming towards them, her head down, like she's looking at something in her hand. Her leather jacket was zipped up tight around her body, and her hair was down in a mess.

"Is it just me, or does she looked roughed up?" Simon asked. Derek got out of the van, and met up with her near the edge of the parking lot.

She looked up at Derek, and smiled up at him, as if to say hello. He saw right through it though, he could smell the blood seeping out of her. He looked at her concerned. She knew what he was thinking, and shook her head. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the van. They climbed in and no one else noticed her wounds.

"Go down the street about two miles." Casey ordered. Kit nodded and started the car. Tori and Chloe moved to the back, so Casey sat in the middle of Derek and Simon. They drove down the street and didn't say anything on the way.

"Take the road on the right." Casey ordered, and Kit signaled to turn.

"So where are we going?" Tori asked.

"We're going to a friend's. We need to switch out cars, that way Alexander and the others won't be able to track us." She explained. They all sighed, at how complicated this was going to get. "I'll take you guys down to the fields and the others will take care of you." She added.

"Wait, the fields? The others?" Chloe asked.

"The fields is the safe place I'm taking you. For safety reasons I can't tell you what it's really called, sorry. The others are the ones who have helped me, so they'll take care of you." Casey explained. Chloe nodded, and sat back in her seat.

When they got to their destination, they were in the middle of a dead beat town, where no one was in sight. Casey instructed Kit to drive into a rundown car garage building. Casey and Derek stepped out, telling the others to stay in the van.

"Where is everyone?" Derek asked. Casey pressed her fingers to her lips, signaling him to be quiet.

"They're hiding, this place isn't what you'd call paradise." She said in a low whisper. She waved him to follow her, and she walked over to the door to the garage. She knocked twice, paused and knocked three times more. A few seconds later the side door opened, and a guy wearing a blue sweater , with nothing underneath it, brown khaki shorts, and a red baseball cap that covered his blond hair, came out.

"Casey?" he called. She waved, and he ran over and hugged her tightly. She grunted and pulled back, gripping her side. "What's wrong?" he asked. She unzipped her jacket and her there was a giant black spot on her brown shirt. She covered it with her hand, and when she pulled back, blood covered her hand.

"Uh," Casey let out in a breathy rasp. She leaned against Derek, and he caught her before she fell over. Derek looked at her wound, and pulled up her shirt to find another gash wound on her.

"Dammit Casey." Derek grunted, picking her up. He turned back to the van, and Simon opened the door. He moved to the back as Derek laid Casey on the seat. Lauren got out and pulled Derek back, so she could get a look at Casey.

Casey was breathing hard, and clutching her side. Lauren cursed under her breath, and grabbed the first aid Kit in the pocket behind the seat of her seat. She motioned for the others to step out of the van while she operated. Simon got out, and ran for the other guy. He grabbed him by the sweater and pushed him up against the building.

"What did you do to her?" he snapped. The guy pushed Simon off of him, and walked over to Casey.

"Casey…. Damn!" he exclaimed when he saw all the blood. "What the hell happened?" he asked.

"Fuck you Drew." She let out. He held up his hands in defense.

"How the hell was I supposed to know you were bleeding your guts out?" he asked. She grimaced as Lauren stitched her up.

"Don't you ever use your senses?" she asked.

"Hello! I work in an Auto Shop, you think I can use my senses here?" he asked. She just chuckled, which only caused her more pain, and she groaned.

"Casey? Who the hell is this guy?" Tori asked, peering over Lauren's shoulder. They guy turned and extended his hand out towards her.

"Drew. Nice to meet you, and you are?" he asked. Tori just stared at him, and scowled.

"Drew, please take these guys inside, before the Canines get here." Casey said.

"Canines?" Derek asked.

"The top gang around here." Drew explained, leading them all inside.

Chloe grabbed Derek's hand, a little bit scared, and he squeezed her hand to reassure her. Drew left the door open just a crack to let in Lauren and Casey when they were done. He led them inside the shop and pointed a few couches on the side.

"So, Casey tells me you guys need a ride." He said, sitting backwards on a chair.

"That's what she says." Tori said, folding her arms, and crossing her legs. Drew smiles at her and nods his head towards the garage.

"They're over there." He said.

"They?" Derek asked. Drew nodded.

"Yeah. See the only car we had available was a five seated car, so we included two bikes." He said, getting up. Just then an old man walked in. His head was filled with hair, but every single strain of it was white, almost blue. He wore a blue jumper with oil stains covering up most of it. He looked up to find everyone staring at him, and he looked at Drew.

"Afternoon Sammy." He said. The old man smacked his lips, and nodded.

"These the ones who tri-ordered?" he asked. Drew nodded, and the old man nodded. Then Lauren and Casey walked in. Sammy looked up and a great big smile spread across his face when he saw Casey. She smiled back at him, and walked over to him to give him a hug. Only he tsked at her instead.

"Why is it, that you're always covered in blood?" he asked. She laughed, and hugged him. He tapped her nose with his finger. "You be careful now." He said. She nodded, and he left into the office again.

"Okay, Drew." Casey said, turning to him. He nodded and walked over to the garage. They all followed him, and Derek pulled Casey back.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "What happened?" he asked. She nodded, and patted his back.

"Tell you later, okay?" she said. He nodded, and continued to follow Drew into the garage.

Inside the garage sat a small, dark green, four door Saturn. Next to the Saturn sat two black motorcycles. Drew walked up to one of the bikes, and rubbed the seat, smiling at it proudly. He smiled up at Tori, and she rolled her eyes.

"I built this bike on my own. The other one Sammy built." He said. They all nodded, and looked over the car.

"We'll be going soon. Drew will be riding with us, just as an extra eyes and ears." Casey explained. Drew saluted everyone.

"He's coming with us?" Tori asked. Drew nodded, and winked at her. She rolled her eyes again and repressed the urge to flip him off.

"Alright, let's get going. If we go now then we can get out of state by night fall." Casey said, hopping on one of the bikes. "Kit, you'll be on the other bike. Drew will be driving the car with Tori, Simon, and Lauren. Chloe, you'll be riding with Kit, Derek you're with me." She said, and everyone started to move.

"Why does Derek get to ride on the motorcycle?" Simon complained.

"Because I said so, now get in the car." Casey ordered. Simon sighed and did what he was told. Once they were all in the car, Chloe climbed up onto the bike with Kit, but Derek stared at Casey.

"Can't I drive?" he asked. Casey raised an eyebrow.

"Just get on." She said. Derek looked at Chloe, but she didn't say anything. With a low sigh, he got on the bike, and set his hands on Casey's hips. She revved up the bike, and nodded at Kit. "You'll just follow me." She said. Kit nodded, and they put on their helmets.

Casey was the first to go, and lurched the bike forward, making Derek grip tighter so he wouldn't fall off. After Casey, Kit followed, and in the car Drew drove following behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'll leave it there for now. Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter lots of drama, so be sure to review to get me to update faster! Ta-ta for now! ^_^<strong>

**~BW**


	6. Seriously? At a Motel?

**A/N: I'm back with another fantastic chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, you guys probably hate me right now for that, but I do have an excuse. I've been co-writing another fan fiction. It's not in the DP archive, so I'll just stop talking and let you enjoy the chapter! Yeah!**

* * *

><p>They drove for a few hours and Derek could feel something stick out from Casey's back. He looked down, only curious, and found a silver gun stuck in the back of her jeans. He looked up to Casey, a little alarmed. They exited the freeway to get more gas, and when they stopped, Derek hopped off the bike immediately.<p>

"What's wrong? Can't take my driving?" Casey teased. Derek grabbed her arm, and pulled her away from the others behind the car wash building. Casey looked at him confused and concerned. He turned to her a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?" Derek reached behind her, and pulled out the gun. He held it out in front of her face, and she arched her eye brow at him.

"What are you doing with this?" he asked. She folded her arms, getting a little pissed herself.

"I didn't think you'd object to have weapons on hand, considering their there to protect your girlfriend." Casey spat. Derek looked at the gun, and handed it back to her. She took it back, and put it back behind her in the back of her pants.

"Sorry, I just thought that-"

"Forget it." Casey interrupted him, and walked back towards the others. Drew nodded at her, looking at her concerned. She shook her head, and filled her bike up with gas.

Chloe wrapped her arm around Derek's and looked up at him worried. He smiled down at her, letting her know that nothing was wrong. Of course, she wasn't totally convinced that everything was fine, but she smiled up at him anyways.

"When do I get to ride the motorcycle?" Simon asked, petting the seat. Casey chuckled at him.

"If you sleep now, you can ride with me tonight." She promised. He looked up at her, his eyebrows raised and a shocked look on his face. They all laughed at him, and he nodded. "Alright. Everyone full?" Casey asked. They set back up and went back to the freeway, headed west.

Another couple hours went by, and everyone was getting tired. The sun was just about to set, and Chloe looked out towards the mountains, seeing the pink and orange clouds cover up the setting sun. It was a very pretty sight, and she made a note to write this scene in their novel. She hoped Simon was getting a look at this, and could draw it for her.

When she looked back at the car behind them, she was almost blinded, because of the head lights. She rested her head, against Kit's back, regaining her eye sight. She could practically hear Tori laughing at her, but she shook that thought from her mind, when they were exiting the freeway again.

She looked up to find them parking into a rest stop. There was only one other car here, and it was totally dark, except with the lights coming out of the bathrooms. The engines were cut off, and they took off their helmets. She'd have to comb her hair in the bathrooms; she'd have a really bad case of helmet hair. She looked over at Derek, and nearly peed her pants. His hair was all over the place.

"Derek, you seem to have some hair issues." Tori snickered, pointing to his head. Derek ran his hand through his hair, and scowled at her.

"Alright, we'll be taking a break here. Congratulations guys, you successfully made it out of state without any trouble." Casey said. They clapped for themselves, and headed towards the bathrooms, while Casey and Derek stayed by the car and bikes.

"You're going to have to hold it." Casey said. Derek nodded.

"Yeah, I'll go when Simon gets back." He said. Casey chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm not talking about your pee, Derek. I'm talking about your change." She said. He looked at her confused, and she nodded. "I could practically feel the ripples in your muscles through our jackets. You're close, but you'll have to hold it. I'll teach you how to let it out when we get to the fields." She said. Derek sighed, and leaned against the bike.

"How long has it been since you left?" he asked. Casey sighed, still looking at the bathrooms.

"I'd say about a year, and a few months." She said, standing up when she saw Tori come out of the bathrooms.

"How do you do it?" he asked. She looked at him, unsure what he was talking about. "How do you live on the streets for so long, and still turn out okay?" he asked. She smiled at him, and looked down, almost embarrassed.

"It's not easy. I've had to do some pretty bad things that you'd probably hate me for." She said. Derek looked at her disbelieving, and smirked at her.

"What you do? Work the corners?" he asked.

"Only for about my first 10 months on the streets. Then the pack found me." She said. His smile faded from his face, and he stared at her, his face going pale. She sighed, and walked towards the bathroom, as Tori came out and sat at a nearby table.

Derek watched as Casey walked away. He realized she's had it just as bad as he does. She has no family, she's on the run constantly, and she's done some pretty bad stuff to survive. He started feeling a bit sorry for her, like he wanted to help her. Chloe's giggle caught his attention. Casey had said something to her, as they passed by each other.

Chloe was his main priority right now. Keeping Chloe safe, and out of the Edison Group's hands is the most important thing right now. He'd have to worry about Casey later. He saw Simon come out of the bathroom, and waved him over so he could use the bathroom.

As they sat down, eating the food they got from the gas station, they all laid out a plan, in case they were to get caught here. Lauren would take the car, and Kit would take on of the bikes, while Casey and Drew held off the others. They would meet up at a rendezvous point later in the day.

"So, how much longer until we get to this place?" Tori asked.

"If we head out soon enough, we'll probably get there tomorrow afternoon." Casey explained. Tori sighed heavily. She clearly couldn't wait to get there. Simon rolled his eyes, and munched on a bag of chips they were sharing.

Suddenly, a rustling came from the bushes. No one to seemed to notice though, except for Derek, Casey, and Drew. They all looked over to where the sound was coming from, glaring at the bushes. The rustling came back and it was louder, so Simon looked over.

A small squeak came from the bushes, and a tiny little squirrel jumped out from the bushes. The guys sighed in relief, but Casey let out little giggles. She looked up at Drew, who was sitting next to her, and smiled. Then he started to laugh, which only got Simon to laugh, and a small smile creped onto Derek's lips. Everyone looked at them confused, not getting why they were laughing.

"Look, it's a squirrel." Casey said, pointing to it. The others still looked at them confused. They didn't get what was so funny about a squirrel.

"Okay, so what are the driving situations for tonight?" Kit asked. Casey calmed herself down, covering her mouth to stop her giggling. She nodded, clearing her throat.

"Right. Derek and Chloe will be riding in the car, to catch up on some sleep. Lauren, you will be driving the car. Drew will take over the other bike, while Kit rests in the car too." Casey said, waving her hands everywhere as she explained.

"You'll just have to follow us, okay?" Drew said to Lauren. She nodded, totally focused. "Okay, so Tori will be riding with me, while Simon rides with Casey." He explained. They nodded, too tired to really care.

After another 30 minute rest and they all got back in the car and on the bikes. Casey turned to Simon, before he hopped onto the back of the bike. She glanced up at Derek, to see him watching her suspiciously. She knew that he'd oppose to this, but she couldn't really help it. It was dark, and she needed to concentrate on driving.

She reached to the back of her pants, and pulled out the gun, slyly hiding it from view. She handed it to Simon, and saw his eyes start to bug out. She shushed him before he could yell out in excitement. He smiled up at her, and took the gun.

"Simon." She warned. He looked up at her again. "You will only need it if we are under attack. Don't pull it out until I tell you to." She ordered. Simon nodded, and put it in the back of his pants, hiding it with his sweater. She nodded at him to get on the bike, and he did, and she gave him his helmet. Then they set off.

The night was quiet except for the motors of the motorcycles, and the rare sound of passing cars. Simon held on tight to Casey. Partly because he had never been on a bike before, and he had a gun pressed up against his back.

They were curving around the Rocky Mountains, and Tori held tighter onto Drew so she wouldn't fall, wrapping her arms around his waist. Drew couldn't help smile smugly at her actions, and he chuckled to himself, knowing that no one could hear him.

As soon as they were past the deadly pass of the mountains, they finally got to see the beautiful scenery of the west. The moon shone brightly on the cliffs, and the edge of the mountains. The trees were beautifully silhouetted in the night sky. Simon and Tori looked up to see the twinkling stars that they so seldom saw in the city.

"Isn't it beautiful here?" Casey shouted over the wind. Simon squeezed tighter, to let her know that was a yes.

As they got further down the west, the temperature started to decrease. Casey could hear Simon's teeth chattering, and looked over for a second to see Tori pressed up against Drew, freezing. She didn't find the cold very bothering, but that's only because she is a wolf, and so did Drew.

Drew signed something over to Casey, and she nodded. She switched lanes, and Drew took her spot in front of the car, while Casey drove behind Lauren. Drew sped up, letting out a loud shout, and Lauren hesitates to follow him. Casey got up close to the bumper, hoping Lauren got what they were doing. She did and sped up to follow Drew.

* * *

><p>After a few more hours of driving, they finally stopped in a small town. They rented out rooms in a motel, and carried what they had into their rooms. The girls in one, the boys in the other. When they got into their rooms, there were only two queen size beds that took most of the room. A small kitchen and a very small bathroom.<p>

Casey left the room leaving the others girls to do their business. She caught Derek coming out of their room at the same time. Before he said anything, she grabbed his hand, and pulled him to the other side of the building.

Chloe, who was looking out the window at the time, saw Derek and Casey walk past the window. She opened the door to ask where they were going, but they were already gone. She looked back to look at Tori and her aunt. Tori was fast asleep, passed out, tired, and curled up in the blankets, snoring loudly. Lauren was already in the shower, singing to herself. They wouldn't miss her for a minute or two. She slipped out the door, and walked down to the other side of the building.

Chloe rounded the corner, and can hear someone talking. She walked further down towards the alley way, the voices getting louder. When she turned the corner, she froze. She saw Derek, and Casey, but Derek had his hand pressed up against Casey's chest. She backed up quickly, and pressed her back against the wall, so she wouldn't be seen. She listened carefully as they continued to talk.

"I should get back to Chloe." She heard Derek say.

"Get her out of your mind for now. For now, concentrate on only me. Your focus is on me. Close your eyes." She heard Casey say. Chloe couldn't help feel the burning jealousy in the pit of her stomach. What did she thing she was doing? Then she heard Derek sigh. "Now remember what we did last time?" Casey asked. _The time before? What did they do before?_ Chloe thought angrily.

"We'll be doing that. Do it with me." Casey ordered. Chloe wanted to turn around and stop them, but she was frozen to the spot. Her breathing caught in her throat, and her heart nearly broke when she heard Derek moan. She covered her mouth to stop herself from crying out loud.

She heard Casey giggle, and couldn't take it. She ran back towards the rooms, hating Casey, and hating Derek. _Why would Derek do this to me?_ She asked herself. Then she thought of the answer. Casey was perfect for him. She could take care of herself, not needing his protection all the time, she was tough, and didn't rely on Derek making the decisions. She was pretty, and she had a cool personality. Of course Derek would choose Casey over her.

She walked up to the room, but felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Drew, a panicked expression on his face. He pushed Chloe down to a crouch, and placed her under the window ceil.

"Stay down, and hidden. Don't go anywhere until one of the others comes to get you." He ordered. He left before she could as what was going on. He went inside the room, and then shouts came from inside, and stuff was being toppled over. Chloe wanted to look up to see what was going on, but Casey and Derek came back and saw her. Immediately they went into action.

* * *

><p>Casey grabbed Derek, and pinned him up against the wall. Derek looked at her confused, at first, but then started to fight back. He pushed her away, and she staggered backwards. She smirked up at him, and went at him with her fist. Derek grabbed her fist, inches away from his face, and pinned it behind her back.<p>

Casey threw her elbow up; to hit him in the face with it, but Derek blocked that too, forgetting about the other arm. She twisted out of his grip, going to kick him. Derek moved out of the way just in time, Casey's leg hitting the brick wall instead.

Derek grabbed Casey by the shoulders and pinned her up against the wall, growling at her, and baring his teeth. Casey laughed at him, hanging her head back.

"You're better than I gave you credit for." She said. Derek stopped growling, and looked at her seriously confused. "Sorry I had to spring that on you, but I wanted to see your skill." She said. Derek let out a breath, still confused out of his mind. Was this chick crazy? He could have seriously hurt her. "So why don't you have this type of control when it comes to changing?" she asked.

"What?" Casey brushed his hands off of her, and stared at her a bit annoyed.

"Your great at survival, I can see that. You've taken care of Chloe and the others for a long time. But what I don't see is you protecting yourself." She tried to explain.

"I can take care of myself." Derek argued.

"Sure you can, only in human form. Bet you didn't know that you can control when you can transform, did you?" she said. Derek glared at her, of course he knew, he just didn't know how. "I can teach you." She offered.

"How?" he asked. Casey walked up to him, and put his hand against her chest, over her boob, so that he could feel her heart beat. Derek blushed; he'd never touched a breast before, not even Chloe's.

"Trust me." She said. He nodded, and let out a sigh.

"I should get back to Chloe." He said. Casey didn't let him move.

"Get her out of your mind for now." She said. "For now, concentrate on only me. Your focus is on me. Close your eyes." She ordered. He sighed, and did what he was told. "Now remember what we did before?" she asked. He nodded. "We'll be doing that. Do it with me." She said.

He nodded, and pictured a safe place. This time it was with only Chloe, and they were in a little house, by themselves. She could hear her giggle in delight, as they teased each other. He could picture her naked body, lying underneath him, ready for – Okay Derek, focus. Not going to go there right now. But he couldn't help let out a moan at that image of her.

Casey giggled as she heard him. He growled at her, and she had to muffle it with her hand, and bit her lip. "Okay. You good?" she asked. He opened his eyes and nodded. She smiled at him, and let his hand drop from her chest.

They walked back to their rooms, and then saw Chloe huddled under the window, her legs tucked up to her chest. Casey and Derek picked up their paste, confused at what was happening. Then they hear gun shots. Casey knew those sounds, and she past Chloe, to the boy's room. Simon backed out of the room, the gun raised to eye level, and he started shooting.

Casey ran behind Simon, surprising him. He turned around, at first not recognizing her, and pulled the trigger. Casey closed her eyes, and put her hands up to shield herself, but then heard the click of the gun. It was out of bullets. She looked at Simon, to see a surprised yet horrified expression on his face.

"GOD!" she shouted, and grabbed the gun from him. She surely thought that Simon would have shot her.

"I'm sorry!" Simon shouted. She ignored him, and pushed him towards Derek, and Chloe. She pulled another set of ammo out from her pocket, and reloaded the gun.

From the girls' room, Tori screamed, and Lauren pulled them out of the building. Behind them were a couple wolves. Kit came running out of the boys' room, with their stuff in hand. Casey nodded toward the car, and Kit nodded, running towards them. Drew was fighting off some of the wolves, as Derek and Lauren lead the other kids to the car.

Casey ran towards the other room, and started to shoot her former brothers and sisters. She couldn't let herself feel anything right now; all she knew was that these were not the same wolves she knew before. They had become monsters, who obey anything that gave them vampire blood.

She watched the wolves fall, one by one, and felt a gut wrenching feeling in the pit of her stomach. She only got that feeling when a specific person was here. Suddenly, she's lifted off her feet by the collar of her leather jacket. She's being turned around, and she pointed the gun at his face.

"It's so nice to see you again, Chaser." Alexander hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Bum Bum BUM! A major cliff hanger! Don't you hate those? Yup, thought so. So why do I give you one? Well, let's see. Hmmmmmmm. I know! Because I can! And I've been told I'm evil in a nice way. So yeah, cliff hanger for you guys. Want more? Review then! <strong>

**I won't update until I get at least 8 or 10 reviews on this chapter, or former chapters. Yeah! Okay, thanks for your time! Buh-bye for now! ^_^**

**~BW**


	7. Motel Attack

**A/N: ELLO! Everybody! I'm back with another awesome and brilliant chapter! Along with some old friends of mine!**

**Lani: HELLO! It's been like forever since I've talked to you all! Even though it's only been – like – two months or so-ish. But I've still missed you all! I don't know why BW hasn't put us in here yet, because it's like the seventh chapter already. I was like, "BW! When you gonna put us up?" and she was all, "I will tomorrow!" but that never happened! Don't you hate that when it happens?**

**Me: Obviously you can tell Lani missed you.**

**Lani: Hehehe!**

**Po: Raksha? Did you seriously give Lani that box of cookies?**

**Raksha: Sorry, but BW didn't put you guys up soon enough. So I threatened her with giving Lani sugar.**

**Me: Thank you so much for that.**

**Raksha: No problem.**

**Po: She was being sarcastic.**

**Raksha: Dang, you are mean.**

**Roxy: Tell me about it.**

**Po: You know what! You can go ... climb a tree or something.**

**Roxy: Wow that was so hurtful. What's next? You gonna poke me with my pencil?**

**Po: Stab is more like it.**

**Raksha: Shouldn't there be a story going on here?**

**Me: Yes! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>"<em>It's so nice to see you again, Chaser." Alexander hissed.<em>

Casey glared at him, still pointing the gun at him. Drew, and another wolf, had stopped fighting to look up at Alexander and Casey. Derek, who had just pushed the girls inside the car, looked up to see Casey being held by the collar of her jacket by the vampire.

Alexander was a young looking vampire. He looked to be in his early thirties, but Casey knew he was over 200 years old. His strength seemed to get stronger with each living year he had. His hair was kept in a shoulder length, always black, and it always made him look paler then he already was. He never seemed to under dress ever. He wore a black buttoned up shirt, with black slacks. His tie was a bright red, along with his eyes.

He looked more sinister than any movie vampire that you would ever see. His strength was a whole other level. Casey learned that first hand. She still had the bruises to prove it. Alexander looked over Casey, nodding as if in approval.

"I have to say, you've grown quite well." Alexander chuckled. Casey cocked the gun, only to threaten him, knowing the gun would have no effect on him. Alexander tsk and pried the gun out of her hand, looking over it.

"How did you find me?" Casey asked. Alexander didn't look up at her, but answered.

"I had an old friend of yours track you down. He was feeling quiet lonely without you." He said, tossing the gun behind him. Another wolf caught it, and pointed the gun behind Derek's head. How did Derek not notice him before?

He was as tall as Derek, with shaggy black hair like him, but his eyes were an electric blue. He had on his black muscle shirt that showed off all his muscles and his Levis with his combat boots. He looked up at Casey, and a sad glint could be seen in his eyes, but only for a second, then they turned ice cold.

"Tuck." Casey whispered a sad tone in her voice.

"Tuck! You fucking bastard!" Drew shouted, but then someone jumped out from behind him, and picked him up by the neck.

It was a young teenage looking girl, with beautiful, long, blond, wavy hair that went down to her hips. She was as tall as Tori, and her eyes were a hypnotic hazel. She smiled at Drew, as she held his head back, and bared his neck. You could see her fangs in the moon's light. She giggled as Drew struggled.

"Damn. I should have known you'd be here Natasha." Drew hissed. She smirked at him, as she twisted his head to get a better angle of his neck.

"Yes, it's a lovely reunion for all of us, but I'm here for a reason." Alexander interrupted. Then he turned his attention back to Casey. "Give her to me." He demanded. Casey closed her eyes, and took in deep breaths. "Did you hear me? I said 'GIVE HER TO ME!'" he shouted, shaking Casey.

"I can't." Casey replied. Alexander looked at her, an amused smirk coming over his expression.

"You're more daring than I thought you'd be." He said, putting her back down on the ground. Then he grabbed the back of her neck, making her fall to her knees. "But I don't remember you being this stupid." He hissed, and squeezed the back of her neck.

Casey squeezed her eyes shut, and clenched her teeth together, so she wouldn't let out the scream she held within. Derek growled at Alexander, but felt the barrel of the gun pressed up against his skull. He looked back into the car to see Tori and Chloe staring at Alexander in shock.

"Fine, if you won't give her to me." Alexander said, nodding at Natasha.

She giggled, and opened her mouth leaning closer to Drew's neck. Drew growled at her, but couldn't do much else. Derek shifted to go after her, but heard the gun go off. He ducked his head, and looked back at Tuck, who was still pointing the gun at him.

"That was your warning shot. Careful, you don't get another one." He said, in a monotone.

Natasha continued onto Drew, who tried to resist as much as he could. Casey watched as Natasha teased the both of them. Casey's heart began to pump out of her chest. She couldn't take it.

"Stop! Please, just stop!" she shouted. Alexander held up his hand to Natasha, who pouted but pulled back. Drew sighed in relief. "Please, I'll go with you. Rejoin the pack, whatever. Just leave them alone." Casey said.

Alexander pulled her hair, tilting her head back so she was looking into his red eyes. He glared at her, his teeth bared showing off his long fangs.

"How heroic. Giving yourself up to save your friends." He sneered. Casey gulped, already seeing where this was going. "Here's where I burst your bubble Chaser. That shit doesn't work on me. I want that little blond girl, and I'll get her no matter how hard you try to stop me."

"But I still can try." Casey growled. Alexander looked at her confused at first, but then his eyebrows scrunched together, wondering if she was serious. Then he started to laugh hysterically.

"Tuck." He said. Tuck nodded, and cocked the gun at Derek.

Casey tried to move towards them, but Alexander's grip wouldn't budge. Derek growled turning towards Tuck. Tuck's finger moved to pull the trigger, but was interrupted.

"NO!" a shout came from the car. Then Chloe climbed out of the car, Tori and Lauren grabbing after her. "Don't hurt him. I'm the one you want." She said, standing straight, and staring at Alexander.

Alexander smiled at Chloe, looking her over. He looked down at Casey, seeing her horrified expression. His lips curled up in disgust, and with a flick of his wrist Casey flew up in the air hitting the second story part of the building. You could hear the shattering of wood as she crashed. She didn't come back out, a sign of her either dead or just unconscious.

Alexander beckoned Chloe forward. She obeyed him, and began to walk towards him. Derek reached for her, but Tuck was there to pull him back, and press the gun against his head again. Alexander gently grabbed Chloe's shoulders, looking over her.

"You are a beautiful girl." He said. Chloe gulped, and stared at him. "Your eyes are as blue as the ocean, and are as bright as the moon." He added.

"T-thank y-you." Chloe stuttered.

Alexander caressed her face with one of his hands, and traced down her jaw with one of his skinny, boney fingers. She shuddered at his touch, but it was more out of fear than pleasure. His touch was cold to the bone, but it felt like he had burn her as soon as he touched her.

"You will be very happy with us. I will protect you, give you shelter. Something your friends can't give you." He said. Chloe tried to hide how scared she was, and smiled; only it didn't quiet come off as affective as she hoped.

"Maybe you could find the right suitor for you." He added. Looking over at Derek and Tuck. Chloe looked back at them, and saw how worried Derek was. She turned back towards the vampire.

"Y-you promise, t-that if I g-go with y-you, you will l-leave them al-lone?" she asked. Alexander nodded.

"You have my word as a vampire." He said. Chloe didn't know if she could trust him on that, but she didn't have any other choices. She nodded, and Alexander led her back towards the other side of the parking lot.

"Make sure they don't follow us." He instructed the others. They all smirked evilly as he began to leave.

"Chloe!" Derek shouted. She looked back, but was yanked back by Alexander. Derek felt full rage build up inside of him, but also felt heart broken. Chloe couldn't be leaving him, not for another wolf, or a damn blood sucker.

"HAAAAAH!" a sudden shout echoed through the air. Everyone looked in the direction it was coming from, and found Casey jumping off the balcony of the second floor. She landed on top of Natasha, who shrieked as Casey landed on top of her.

Free from her grip, Drew went after Alexander. He lunged at him, suddenly turning into a dark brown wolf, his close exploding off of him. Alexander hissed at him, crouching down for the attack. Chloe screamed, and backed up away from Alexander. Derek turned around, decking Tuck in the face. Tuck went down, not expecting the attack, the gun flying from his grip.

Derek ran towards Chloe, and scooped her up in his arms, running in the opposite direction. Suddenly loud gun shots were heard in the parking lot. Simon had the gun again, and was shooting at Tuck and Alexander. Tuck had turned into a wolf, the color of the night sky, and was running around dodging the bullets. They bullets had no effect on Alexander, so it was pointless.

Chloe gasped as she saw Casey begin to transform. Her back arched and the snapping of bones could be heard. Casey hung her head, as the fur began to come to surface. Her face morphed into a snout, and in an instant she was a beautiful silver wolf.

She growled at Natasha, leaping at her. Natasha used her speed to run around the parking lot, but Casey was at the same speed. She caught Natasha's arm, biting down on it so hard blood began spurting out. Natasha shrieked at the pain of the bite.

There was nowhere for Derek to take Chloe. They were seen every turn they made. Lauren and Tori reached them, Tori shooting out bolts of power every now and them. Then he heard Simon shout out in pain. Tuck had Simon pinned to the ground, growling in his face.

Before Derek could do anything, Casey had charged at Tuck, knocking him over. Tuck got back up, shaking his head, and stared at Casey, who stood over Simon protectively. Simon had sat up, and his back against the car. Tuck growled at Casey, and she growled back.

Derek looked around to look for Natasha, who was lying on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding her. She lied there, unmoving. Derek couldn't be sure that she was actually dead; he's never seen a dead vampire before.

"Derek!" Chloe shrieked, clinging onto his shirt. Alexander was suddenly in front of them his teeth bared and his hand above his head ready for an attack. Derek growled threateningly, his arms in front of the girls.

Suddenly a loud explosion came from behind Alexander. He turned around glaring at his attacker. There stood kit with his hands raised, ready for a spell. He whispered another set of words, and lighting came out of his fingers, hitting Alexander, sending him up in the air.

Derek grabbed Chloe, and moved out of the way before Alexander returned.

"Get in the car." Kit ordered. Derek led them towards the car, where Casey and Tuck circled each other.

Then out of nowhere, Drew jumps onto Tuck's back, and they begin to roll around trying to get each other. Casey turned back around and pushed Simon into the car. He got into the back along with Tori and Chloe. Lauren had started to car, and Derek looked at Casey.

It was like they knew what each other was thinking, and Derek nodded at her. She looked back at the others in the car, and barked before running off. She ran back towards Alexander and Kit, who had sent another lightning bold at Alexander.

Casey ran past him, and tackled Alexander, ripping his shirt open, pulling him back down the ground. Kit stared at them in astonishment, mesmerized by Casey's style of fighting. Alexander hissed and reached for Casey, but she bit down on his forearm.

"Dad!" Derek shouted, waving Kit over. Kit ran back towards one of the bikes. He smashed the helmet onto his head, and revved up the bike. Lauren peeled out of there, and Kit followed after them, leaving the others to fight off the others.

Tuck was pinned down by Drew, and growled at him, knowing he had been defeated. Both boys heard Casey's whine from the other side of the lot. They looked over to see Alexander grabbing her throat, and pinning her to the wall. He roared at her, banging her against the door in frustration.

"Alexander." Natasha coughed. They all looked at her. She was half sitting up, propped up by her elbows. She pointed behind the trees, towards the mountains. "The sun." she rasped. Alexander's expression turned from menacing to worry. The sky was starting to turn a light blue, the sign of a rising sun.

He looked back at Casey, then to Natasha to the mountain, and then back to Casey. He growled in frustration. He dropped Casey, and she let out a whine as she hit the concrete. Alexander rushed over to Natasha, and picked her up. Then he was gone.

Tuck pushed Drew off of him, and ran towards Casey. Drew, thinking he was going to attack ran after him, but then stopped short. Tuck was whining, and nuzzling up against Casey. Casey opened her eyes, and saw Tuck. She let out a whine, and pressed up against him. Drew looked at them confused. What the hell was going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Mwahahaha! Another cliff hanger! <strong>

**Roxy: I'm sorry, I couldn't stop her.**

**Po: I think it adds an edge. Plus there's a mystery between Tuck and Casey.**

**Lani: *muffled* Thee kooky rrr illy ood!**

**Me: She said "These cookies are really good!"**

**Lani: *muffled* thmm hoo raha!**

**Raksha: No problem! **

**Po: Maybe for you. You're not the one who has to live with her.**

**Lani: OOOH! Look a stick!**

**Roxy: Um, Lani don't –**

**Lani: PINYATA! *hits Po with it***

**Po: OW! What the crap! **

**Lani: Hehehe!**

**Me: Meanwhile, you should be reviewing! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Roxy: It had enough action in it, didn't it? Please tell me!**

**Po: You're crazy.**

**Roxy: Lani?**

**Lani: PINYATA! *hits Po again***

**Po: OW! Freaking –**

**Me: I'm so sorry. Please, review, and you'd be saved from this insanity.**

**Lani: Can I say it?**

**Me: I was going to let Raksha say it.**

**Raksha: We can do it together.**

**Lani: YEASH!**

**Raksha & Lani: WE ARE OUT! **

**~BW**


	8. Truck Stop

**A/N: All of you beautiful people deserve another chapter! **

**Po: That, and you had nothing better to do.**

**Roxy: She did have that math assignment.**

**Po: What?**

**Me: Roxy! You weren't supposed to let him know that!**

**Roxy: Oops.**

**Po: What are you doing this for then? You have homework.**

**Me: Aww, but that's boring.**

**Po: I don't care! You are not going to fail any classes!**

**Lani: Why not? You fail at life!**

**Roxy: OH! BURN! *laughing so hard might pass out***

**Po: Whatever Lani!**

**Lani: Hehehe! **

**Me: Hey, Lani, wasn't there a question one of the reviewer's asked you?**

**Lani: Yeah! From Raksha! The song Wonderland!**

**Po: I found the video sort of disturbing.**

**Roxy: You just don't get the creativity in it.**

**Me: Wonderland by Natalia Kills, check it out!**

**Lani: My thoughts, my thoughts…. My thoughts.**

**Po: She doesn't have any.**

**Lani: You are so MEAN!**

**Me: Po, just let her get on with it, and we will be done here.**

**Lani: I thought it was funny.**

**Roxy: She usually finds anything funny.**

**Lani: Yeah! I like her voice too! The message, well, I didn't quite get it.**

**Me: She doesn't usually get anything.**

**Lani: I liked that it included a tea party though!**

**Me: I liked the whole thing about not believing in fairy tales, but asking for a wonderland.**

**Po: The singer was pretty hot.**

**Roxy: Boys.**

**Po: What? What I say?**

**Me: Anyways. Back to the story!**

* * *

><p>Lauren drove like a maniac, swerving in and out of traffic, dodging oncoming cars, it's a miracle they didn't get pulled over. Behind them, Kit kept up, it was a little easier for him seeing as he was on a motorcycle. They stopped at a truck stop a couple miles away from the motel. The sun was up, so they figured that Alexander wasn't going to come after them.<p>

"Do you think they're okay?" Simon asked, referring to Casey and Drew. Derek shrugged, looking around their surroundings.

"They seemed to be doing fine. We'll just need to stick to the plan." Kit said, getting off the bike. He walked over to the car, and Derek stepped out.

He sniffed the air, but came up with nothing. They were safe here, for now. Simon and Tori came out of the car and started to stretch out, but Chloe stayed in the car. Derek walked over to her window, and leaned against the side. She turned away from him though.

She was still upset with the whole thing with Casey. Did he think that she wasn't going to find out? Did he think she was too stupid to realize it? Derek noticed Chloe's hostility, and touched her cheek. She swatted his hand away, and crawled over to the other side.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Derek asked. Chloe didn't answer. Derek looked through the window to find a very angry expression on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked. Chloe turned and glared at him. "What is it?" he asked. She rolled her eyes, and shook her head, turning away.

Derek stood up, and looked at Simon for help. Simon looked at Chloe confused, and shrugged at Derek. Derek looked back at Chloe, wondering what was bothering her. Tori crouched down, and started to talk to Chloe. They whispered, and Derek tried to listen in.

Then Chloe got out of the car, and grabbed Tori's hand. She looked over her shoulder, and glared at Derek. Derek's eye brows shot up in shock. What did he do? Then Chloe pulled on Tori's hand, leading her into the gas station.

"Where are you guys going?" Lauren asked.

"Bathroom." Chloe said simply. They watched the girls go in, and Simon walked over to Derek.

"She seems pretty pissed. What did you do?" he asked. Derek sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You tell me." He said.

* * *

><p>Casey, Drew, and Tuck had transformed back into their human forms, and Casey had to give Tuck a pair of shorts that Derek had left behind. Tuck sat on the edge of one of the beds, beside Casey, while Drew sat on the other bed facing them.<p>

"So let me get this straight." Drew said, his head between his hands. "You two, are mates?" he asked. Casey and Tuck nodded, trying to make this as simple as possible. "Then why were you trying to attack us?" Drew asked Tuck.

"Because Alexander would have killed you guys if I didn't." he said. Drew gaped at him.

"Did you not see what he was doing to Casey, or me?" he asked.

"No, actually, because someone was attacking me the whole time." Tuck said, getting a bit heated.

"Well, you held a gun to one of your own kind. How was I supposed to know that was your way of saying 'Hey! I'm on your side!'?" Drew retorted.

"Guys, will you just shut up for a second." Casey interrupted. They looked at her, trying to calm themselves down. "Right now, we need to focus on Alexander. He will be coming back for us, especially for Chloe. We showed him that we're protecting her, and now he's going to stop at nothing." Casey explained.

"And I can't go back now, he'd definitely kill me." Tuck said. Casey grabbed his hand at his words.

"And you can't come with us, because _Derek_ will definitely kill you." Drew added. Casey sighed, more out of frustration then exhaustion.

"You'll have to back to James. Keep an eye out for Alexander's moves." Casey said, tightening her grip on Tuck's hand. "Drew and I will have to get the others to the fields before night fall." Casey breathed out heavily.

"I'll do my best." Tuck said, kissing her forehead. Drew rolled his eyes, and stood up.

"Well, I'll go get the bike ready. You two can say your good-byes." He said, and walked out the door.

Tuck turned to Casey, who still had a worried expression on her face. Tuck wrapped his arms around her, and she sunk into him. She breathed him in, savoring his scent while it would last. His warm, bare chest rippled underneath her, a signal of his inner wolf prowling. She smiled and pulled back to look at him.

"How are the others?" she asked. His expression turned grim.

"Gone." He said. She nodded, already expecting it happen. Gone for them didn't mean dead, it meant that their humanity was gone. They'd become total monsters, slaves to Alexander.

"I'm going to miss you." She said, leaning against him once more. He chuckled, and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'll miss you too. This time at least, let me know where your headed, before you decide to run off again." he said. Casey smiled.

"I can't make any promises." She said. The bike outside revved up, Drew telling them they had to go.

They stood up, and walked to the door. Casey stepped out of the room, and saw Drew waiting for her. She turned back to Tuck, who had a sad look in his eyes. She wanted to cry, she didn't want to leave him again, but knew she had to.

She hugged him tightly, letting herself feel loved before going. Tuck squeezed her tight against his body, already missing her heat against his skin. She pulled back and looked up at him. They couldn't wait to see each other again.

Tuck leaned down, pressing his lips against Casey's. She leaned into him again, wanting him badly. The kiss was too short though, as Casey pulled back. Tuck ran his fingers through her hair once more.

"I love you." He said. She nodded, smiling at him.

"I love you too." She said.

With that she turned around, and hopped onto the back of the bike with Drew. As soon as she was on, Drew kicked into high gear, and sped out of the motel.

* * *

><p>It didn't take them long to get to the rendezvous point, and found the others hanging out by the car. Derek was the first to see them coming, and walked over to them as Drew stopped and parked the bike. Drew and Casey took their helmets off, and smiled at Derek.<p>

"Are you guys okay?" Drew asked. Derek only nodded. "We're fine." Drew answered before Derek could ask. Neither Drew nor Casey mentioned anything about Tuck.

They walked over to the car, to find Chloe and Tori glaring in their direction. Casey looked over at Derek curiously, but Derek only shrugged. Kit looked them over, and nodded seeing that they were okay.

"So, how did it go?" Simon asked.

"Alexander and Natasha fled before the sun came up." Casey said.

"And the other wolf?" Kit asked.

"He's gone." Drew said flatly.

"That was a good fight you guys put up. Thank you for your help." Kit said. Drew and Casey shook their heads, not needing the thanks.

"Great help." Tori added, but the look on her face showed sarcasm. "Especially when Simon nearly shot Casey in the face." She said. Simon growled at her.

"I told you it was an accident! I didn't know it was her behind me!" he scowled at her. She rolled her eyes, not believing him.

"It's fine Simon. Where is that gun anyways?" Casey asked. Simon pulled it out from under his sweater. He handed it back to Casey, who examined it thoroughly. Then she tucked it in her pants behind her. "I'll be keeping this from now on." She said.

The others snickered lightly, which made Simon blush.

"We should get going. We can get to the fields if we go now." Drew said, getting back onto the bike. They nodded, and got back in the car.

This time Drew and Derek would be driving the bikes, with Tori behind Drew again, and Casey behind Derek. That didn't go ever so well with Chloe, but Kit was driving the car, and Lauren wouldn't let her get on with anyone else besides Kit. She glared at Derek and Casey the whole drive there.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay, so I'm going to leave it there for now.<strong>

**Roxy: Not as much of an action chapter as the last one.**

**Po: I suggest you wait for the next chapter, where it's full of drama.**

**Lani: No no Drama! No No Drama Drama!**

**Me: I just had an idea!**

**Roxy: We just had an idea.**

**Po: Really? You're going to make them do that?**

**Lani: Yeah! Sounds fun!**

**Me: In your reviews, if you want to ask Po, Roxy, or Lani a random question, go ahead and ask it!**

**Po: You really said it?**

**Roxy: Yup, she did.**

**Lani: I love answering random questions!**

**Me: So review, ask one of these guys a random question. Or you can just review about the story! **

**Lani: This is going to be fun!**

**Po: I guess.**

**Roxy: I wonder what questions they'd ask you.**

**Po: I'm scared now.**

**Me: Thanks for reading! Love all of yawl!**

**WE R OUT!**

**~BW**


	9. Liana and Alec

**A/N: Well, I think you've all waited long enough.**

**Roxy: Finally! Do you know how long I've bugged her to update?**

**Lani: Forever!**

**Po: She does have a life you know. Better things to do than sit at home.**

**Me: But I like writing fan fictions. It's fun to do, and I love hearing from the other readers.**

**Po: Yes, but you have to remember that you have homework that needs be done, and chores to do and…**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've got that covered. Thanks **_**MOM!**_

**Roxy: Anyways!**

**Lani: So Po? Who was your first girlfriend?**

**Po: What?**

**Lani: Raksha wants to know, who was your first girlfriend?**

**Po: I've never had one.**

**Roxy: That's a hell of a lie!**

**Po: No it isn't!**

**Roxy: What about Diana?**

**Po: That was just a fling.**

**Lani: OH PO! You dog you!**

**Po: It wasn't even that serious. Just a few dates is all.**

**Me: Wait, hold up. How come I never knew this?**

**Roxy: It happened way before we took over your mind.**

**Me: Oh, ok. Explains a lot.**

**Lani: JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND WATCH ME CRY, BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT BECAUSE I LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE. I LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE!**

**Roxy: Where did that come from?**

**Lani: OOOH BABY DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S WORTH, OH BABY HEAVEN IS A PLACE ON EARTH!**

**Po: Okay, so back to what we were doing before.**

**Me: Right! Drama with this chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Lani: YAY! YOUR SUCH A TURD! OH YEAH! A GIANT TURD! 'CAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE A TURD, AND YOU SMELL LIKE TURD! *laughing madly***

**Po: Okay, she is a total psycho. **

**Roxy: You're finding that out now?**

* * *

><p>The gang drove into a small empty town, most of the people just getting home. Drew kept going past the town into farm land. Every so often they would past a little farm house where little kids were just running inside from the setting sun. Everyone besides Casey and Drew kept looking at the scenery. Being from the city they didn't get to see this type of living before.<p>

They turned into a narrow gravel path that was usually hidden by trees, but with Drew and Casey, they found the path easily. They continued down the path for a while, until the road just ended, and Drew turned off the motorcycle. Derek mimicked what Drew was doing, still a bit confused at why they had stopped.

"Alright, here's where we ditch the vehicles." Casey said, hopping off the back of the bike. Drew helped Tori off, and walked to the back of the motorcycles, and ripped off the license plates. Derek didn't know how they would get rid of these things.

"Come on, grab your things and follow me. We'll be there soon." Casey said, grabbing a bag from the back of the car. Everyone followed her orders, and followed her into the trees. "Drew." Casey nodded at him. He nodded once, and went in the other direction.

"What's he doing?" Simon asked.

"Getting rid of the plates." Casey said, but didn't really elaborate. No one asked about it anyway.

"How far until we get to … where ever you're taking us?" Tori asked, a whiney tone in her voice.

"Patients." Casey said simply.

Derek walked over to Chloe, and reached for her hand. She noticed this, and couldn't handle it. She bent over to make it look like she was tying her shoe. Derek stood there, waiting for her, but when she stood back up, she grabbed Lauren's hand. Derek stared after them, confused at why Chloe was being so distant. Usually she's telling him that he doesn't pay enough attention to her. Now what? He's paying too much attention?

"Alright, just around the corner." Casey announced. Within two minutes they were in a clearing. They looked around, finding nothing. Just wide open space. They looked at each other confused. The only thing they saw was the dark grass swaying in the wind, and the twinkling stars in the night sky.

"This is it?" Kit asked. Casey smiled at him.

"This is it." She said.

"But it's nothing." Tori said.

Casey chuckled, and looked out towards the fields. She cupped her hands around her mouth, and took a deep breath. She let out a low howl, and kept it up for at least a minuet. Derek looked out to the field wondering who was here to hear her.

Casey smiled and nodded, and breathed in the fresh air. Derek looked over her expression. She seemed so at peace, so happy, it was like this place just soothed over her. This was her place, Derek realized. This must be where she spent most of her days when she left the pack.

From across the field came a loud yelp, and Casey giggled. She waved for the others to follow her, just as Drew ran up behind them. His breathing a little heavy, and his forehead lined with a light layer of sweat. He smiled at them, and chuckled.

"Damn, I thought I'd miss the ride." He said.

"Ride?" Chloe asked.

Just then a loud whinny was heard. They looked up to see a giant horse trotting up to them. The girls' eyes grew wide at the size of it. They noticed a little wagon hitched to the horse, then a light chuckle came from the reins.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show up." A man in all cowboy type clothing said. He had light copper colored hair, his skin a bit darker, and his eyes just glowed that mysterious gold. He had a black cowboy hat on his head, and tipped it at them.

"I told you we'd be here." Casey said, throwing the bag onto the wagon. Then she turned to the others. "Guys, this is Alec. Alekai's son." She explained. Derek stared up at Alec, and noticed he looked around their age.

"Nice to meet ya'll." He said, tipping his hat again.

"His son?" Kit asked. Casey nodded, and helped Tori up onto the wagon.

"Yes, sir." Alec said, extending his hand towards Kit's. Kit looked at him astonished, and shook his hand.

"So, how old are you?" Lauren asked.

"20, ma'am." He said. Lauren looked at him shocked as she got onto the wagon.

"20? You only look to be about 18." Tori commented. He chuckled at her.

"Well thank you little lady." He said, shining his canines at her.

Once everyone was on, he clicked his tongue, and the horse started moving back towards the fields.

"So how's Liana?" Casey asked. Alec smiled at her, and nodded.

"Mamma's been excited for your arrival all day. She can't wait to see you." He said, clicking again, making the horse trot.

"Mamma?" Simon asked.

"Yes, sir. Liana is my mamma." Alec said.

"So he must have been Alekai's wife." Kit said.

Casey nodded while Alec answered with a yes. Derek noticed the mention of Alekai made the smile on her face start to fade. He nudged her arm, and she looked up at him. He just stared at her, and she smiled, nudging him back. A small grin escaping his lips.

When they were close enough, they saw the faint yellow glow of lights in a big farm house. The back door was open, and a short, little, old woman was just stepping outside. Before the wagon even stopped, Casey jumped out and ran toward her. The woman spread her arms wide, and let Casey tackle her in a hug.

They watched as they saw the two of them hug each other, and saw them both start to tear up. Casey pulled back, a huge grin on her face. They took it the old woman was Liana, and noticed how happy she was that Casey was in her arms.

"My little pup. How have you been?" she asked. Casey laughed.

"I'm alive, and that's all I'm saying." She said. Liana laughed, and rubbed her arms.

"Vague on the details, just like Alekai." She tsk. Casey didn't respond to that, instead she sniffed the air.

"Is that supper?" she asked. Liana turned back to the door.

"Yes, everyone come in. Please, come in and help yourself to as much food as you want. Don't worry, there's plenty." She said, and ushered everyone inside.

They washed up, and sat at the dinner table, that was surprisingly big, and fit all of them. Derek tried to sit next to Chloe, but Tori and Lauren sat on her sides. Drew stole the seat next to Tori, and Kit sat on the other side of Lauren. So Derek ended up sitting on the other side, across from Lauren, with Simon and Alec on his sides. Casey sat down next to Simon, and Liana sat on her other side.

As they passed the food, Casey caught Alec and Liana up on their little encounter with Alexander. She didn't cover all the detail, of course, but just enough to let them know that he was out for them. Liana and Alec immediately talked about how safe it was here, and how it would take an army of witches and sorcerers to break down their barrier.

"So you're a witch?" Tori asked. Liana smiled, and nodded. Then Liana motioned over to where Alec was stuffing his face with mashed potatoes.

"My son's a sorcerer." She said. Simon and Derek's ears perked up, and they turned to him.

"You're a sorcerer?" Simon asked. Alec nodded.

"But wasn't Alekai a wolf?" Derek asked. They both nodded, and Liana passed Drew some more of the chicken.

"Yes, but Alec was born with magic. Alekai loved him endlessly no matter what." Liana said, putting down the bowl of chicken.

"So, having Casey around kind of made him happy, didn't it?" Chloe said. "I mean, she's a wolf, and she was there for him to teach and take care of." She added. They nodded.

"Yeah, but he was harder on Casey then he was ever with me." Alec said, giving Casey a sympathetic smile. All she could do was laugh.

After dinner, they were all sent to bed. No one had trouble sleeping that night, they were all too exhaughsted.

The next morning, they were woken up by a howling rooster. When anyone tried to ignore it, it would just howl even louder. They had no choice but to get up. Chloe sighed, and grabbed her stuff for the shower. Surprisingly there wasn't anyone in the bathroom, but she knew there would be. She hurried through the shower, so that the next person could have their turn.

When she came out of the shower, she almost screamed, but it was only Derek. She looked up at him, and saw his concerned face. She still didn't want to talk to him, so she ran into her room, not even with a good morning towards him.

When she got back to her room, she found Tori sitting on her bed. She arched an eye brow, as she walked up to her. She threw a bunch of clothes into her face.

"Put these on." She said. Chloe sighed, seeing where this was going. "You want to let Casey take him away from you, or are you going to fight for him?" she asked. Chloe looked over the clothes, and nodded. It was weird that Tori was helping her stay with Derek, but she wasn't going to complain now.

**(Pictures on my profile)**

Everyone was downstairs going over the agenda for the day. Since they were going to stay there, they'd have to put in some work. They didn't complain, seeing as these people were letting them stay without charge.

Casey came down ready for work, in her cowboy jeans, and her blue plaid shirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail today, and it showed off her cheek bones. Simon and Drew couldn't help but stare at her. She waved at them, and went over to the fridge and took out some orange juice.

Then they heard Tori come down the stairs, wearing Levis and a read tank top. Drew stared after her, particularly her rear section. Casey smacked the top of his head, and he winced with a goofy grin on his face.

"It's not a crime to look." He said.

"When you look at her with that face, it is." Casey retorted. The guys sputtered laughs, and Drew just rolled his eyes.

Then they heard someone clear their throat. They all turned around and found Chloe leaning against the door frame, looking a bit embarrassed. Her cheeks were rosey, and she bit her bottom lip. Derek gulped, and scanned over her body. His inner wolf howled, but he kept his cool.

She wore a white and blue plaid shirt, that was only buttoned once, and tied into a not at the bottom, showing her bare skin of her stomach. She wore her tight jeans, that fit her ass perfectly, with a little belt buckle she must have gotten from the closet. Then she had a white cowboy hat on her head. **(Picture on my profile)**

"Um, Chloe." Simon smiled, and cleared his throat. "Just in time for breakfast." He said. She smiled at him, and walked over to sit by him. Derek glared at Simon, knowing what he was thinking. When Simon got a look at Derek's face he looked down at his plate of food, and didn't dare look back up.

"So the girls will be going with me and Drew, while the rest of you will follow Casey and Alec out to the barn." Liana said. Everyone nodded, and set out.

The boys and Casey went out to the barn, and went up to the horse's stalls. Casey, Drew, and Derek stood in the back, knowing the horses reactions if they go to close.

"Simon, Kit, and I will take the horses out and come back to help you guys clean out the stalls. Casey, you can show them how." Alec said. Casey nodded, and moved towards one of the stalls that were being emptied.

While they cleaned out the stalls, the girls went into town to grab some stuff they needed. Tori and Chloe were in the only bath essential store that the town had, and were discussing witch shampoo to get. Then there was a knock on the window, startling Chloe. They looked up to see a bunch of boys smiling at them, checking them out.

"That's disgusting." Tori said, putting the shampoo bottle back onto the shelf. Chloe nodded, and they moved to the back of the store. "Well, at least they noticed you." She added. Chloe sighed.

"Derek did notice me, but he just didn't do anything about it." Chloe said. Tori rolled her eyes. "Maybe he doesn't like me anymore." She said. Tori shook her head.

"Chloe, he still wants you. I notice the way he looks at you, and it's totally creepy, but I can tell he really likes you. He's a total idiot for cheating on you, and the only way to punish him is to make him beg." She said. Chloe shook her head, not liking her logic.

"The more you torture him with all your sexiness, the more he begs for you. The more you hold back, the more he'll realize that you aren't one to throw away." She said. Chloe sighed this time, picking up a random lotion bottle.

The label read : _TRUE LOVE SPELL_

"Too bad it doesn't work." Chloe muttered, putting it back.

After the poop scooping, Casey came back with some water for all of them. They thanked her and chugged the water down. Casey was about to drink her water, when she noticed Derek's scratching, and his eyes were glazed over. He was ready to change. No one else seemed to notice though, so she didn't say anything.

When the girls came back, it was nearly time for dinner. So while the girls helped cook, Casey took this chance and pulled Derek out the back. He was confused at first, but she didn't give him the chance to talk. She pulled him towards the trees, that would hide them.

She sat Derek down on a stump, and looked into his eyes. He moved back a little, taken off guard by her staring.

"Okay, here's what you need to do." She said. "Picture your wolf, and set him free. It's that easy." She said. Derek looked at her in unbelieving. She chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Just trust me on this. It's going to be less painful if you let it come to you, instead of fighting it back. So just let it out." She said.

Derek took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He pictured his wolf, and just let it come to the surface. He then felt the heat he usually got when the change was near, but this time it was easier to bear with. His muscles started to ripple, and the change came faster.

Casey helped him take his clothes off, knowing that they couldn't let them rip. She coached him through the whole change. He groaned as his back arched, and his spine cracked. Sooner or later, he was in his wolf form, and staring at Casey, who looked at him proudly.

She nodded, and started to take her clothes off. Derek hurried and turned away, hearing her giggle. Before long, she was next to him, in her wolf form. Her silver coat glimmered in the moon light, and she nudged him with her nose. Then she began to run.

Following his instincts he raced after Casey. They raced through the trees, whipping their tales in each other's faces every so often. Derek actually felt really good. He could just let himself run free without any worries on his mind. Suddenly he saw a shadow, and looked up to see Casey leaping at him.

She landed on him, and they began to wrestle. The wind blew, and the leaves rustled. The snorts coming from both of them, were their laughs. They were having so much fun, that they could barely hear Drew calling them. They both looked up, Casey underneath Derek.

"Casey!" Drew shouted. Casey jumped up from under Derek, and raced back the way they came. Derek followed her, and found the spot that they had first changed. Casey was the first to change back into a human, and reached for her clothes.

Remembering the lesson Derek had learned about controlling his wolf, he too turned back into human form. He reached for his boxers first, and pulled them on, when he looked over at Casey. She had her bra on, and her underwear, just reaching for her pants.

"That was actually pretty cool." Derek said, turning back to reach for his pants.

"Glad you liked it, we could do it again tomorrow if you want." She said. Derek smiled and looked at her.

"Yeah. Let's do it." He said. She smiled back at him.

"Well, I guess you could, seeing as I'm not in the picture anymore." They heard a shaky voice from behind them.

They both turned around to find Chloe, a mix of emotions on her face. Derek's stomach fell through the floor, and his heart leapt up to his face. He knew what Chloe was seeing. Her boyfriend practically naked with another girl, yeah this was bad.

"Hey Chloe, we were just…" Casey tried to explain, but Chloe glared at her.

"You were just shaking up with my boyfriend!" She shouted, then turned to Derek. "Excuse me, my _ex_-boyfriend." She corrected. Derek's heart shattered at her words.

"Chloe, it's not what you think." Casey said.

"Don't even play that game with me! I've known about you two since the motel." She said, her voice shaky. She was so angry that she couldn't even stutter.

"The motel?" Casey asked. Chloe glared at her again.

"You wanted him that bad, then fine, take him! I wouldn't want a guy who would cheat on me anyways." She said, tears running down her cheeks.

"Chloe," Derek said, stepping towards her.

"Here." She said, throwing something at him. "I won't need it anymore." She said, and turned back towards the house. Derek looked down at what she had thrown at him. His eyes blurred from the tears in his eyes. She had thrown the ring back, that he had given her when they first started dating.

It was a simple ring, with a flat head that only said "WITH ME". It was a set, and I carried the other half around my neck, on my necklace. **(Picture on profile)**

What was he going to do without her?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay, so there you have it.<strong>

**Roxy: Wasn't as dramatic as I'd hope it would be.**

**Me: That's only your opinion.**

**Lani: WHY DON'T YOU BREAK MY HEART! MAKE IT HURT SO BAD! GO ON AND DO IT AGAIN! AND AGAIN! GO ON AND JUST LIKE THAT! GO ON AND BREAK MY, GO ON AND BREAK MY, GO AND BRE-**

**Po: Okay! We get it! How many times do you have to sing that song?**

**Lani: Until you suffer!**

**Po: I am suffering!**

**Lani: Not by my account!**

**Roxy: Really BW, you should write more dramatic chapters.**

**Me: What's more dramatic than a break up?**

**Roxy: You could have put more detail into it.**

**Me: Wait a minute. I only wrote what you told me to write.**

**Roxy: See, now there's your problem.**

**Lani: I wonder what questions people will ask us.**

**Roxy: They'd probably ask why BW is so freaking crazy.**

**Me: Don't start!**

**Po: How about I end it!**

**We are OUT! **


	10. Yours Truly

**A/N: WE'RE BAAACK!**

**Roxy: And this time, it's going to be a bit short.**

**Po: Only because it's a Monday, and Monday's are horrible for BW**

**Me: It's true, my brain doesn't function properly until Thursday.**

**Lani: IT'S FRIDAY! FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!**

**Po: Shut up with that song!**

**Me: It's starting to get irritating!**

**Roxy: Lani, why don't you sing a new song?**

**Lani: Like what?**

**Me: Well, decide it while the others read. **

**Po: Yeah, Enjoy. It's short. Less suffering.**

**Me: Shut up!**

* * *

><p>Derek was sulking in his room, playing with the Chloe's ring. He could still remember her hurt expression like it was yesterday, even though it's been three days. Casey had tried to explain to Chloe that it was just a mistake, and that we didn't do anything, but Chloe wouldn't talk to her.<p>

Lauren gave Derek the evil eye every second she could. Chloe didn't say anything about the breakup, but it was obvious with the way they were acting. Chloe avoided Derek and Casey as much as she could. Tori would hit Derek in the gut every time he turned a corner, and she would put down Casey every chance she got. It was hell in the house.

Someone knocked on the door, but Derek ignored it. The knock came again, and when Derek didn't answer, the door opened and Simon was there to poke his head in. He sighed at the site of his brother, and came in closing the door behind him.

"Dude, you really need to stop this." He said. Derek grunted in reply. "Seriously, how long are you going to just sit in your room in the dark?" he asked. Derek said nothing. "This is pathetic." Simon said. Derek glared at his brother.

"You try having the girl of your dream, rip your heart out, and stop all over it! Just because she jumped to the wrong conclusion, and then come back her and tell me I'm pathetic!" Derek snapped. Simon sat on the end of his bed, not fazed by his brother's outburst.

"What did happen with you and Casey?" Simon asked.

"I told you, she was helping me get through the change." He said. Simon shook his head.

"I was asking about the time at the Motel." He said. Derek nodded.

"Yeah, Casey was helping me there too. She taught me how to control myself." He said. Simon sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Isn't Chloe usually the one to help you through that?" he asked. Derek looked at the ring, and then sudden realization came over him.

"You think Chloe thought I replaced her? Found someone she thought was better at helping me get through all this wolf stuff?" he asked. Simon shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe. Have you even talked to her?" Simon asked.

"Everytime I try to, she finds a way to get away." Simon chuckled.

"Wow, you must have really screwed up." He said. Derek growled, but didn't act on it. Simon sighed again, sitting up. "Alright, get up." He said. Derek looked at him confused. "Alec is taking us out. He wants all of us kids to go. Especially you, now get up and take a shower." He said. Derek grumbled some unkindly words about Alec, but Simon ignored him.

"Come on, man. It will be nice for you to get out. Besides, you reek, and need a shower." He said. Derek threw his pillow in Simons face, knocking him back. Simon took the pillow off of his face to see Derek getting up and grabbing his towel.

* * *

><p><strong>(Pictures on Profile)<strong>

Alec had taken them to a little party in town. He had told them to just go in casual clothing, and they all did. Casey wore her regular black; her shirt was nice and beaded, with her jeans and her hair coming down in waves. She strangely matched Alec, where he just wore a plain black muscled T-shirt, with jeans and his black cowboy hat and boots. Drew matched him, except he wore his hair spiked up, with no hat.

Simon just had his jeans, a plain baby blue shirt, and a dark blue beanie on his head. Derek wore a nice black, buttoned up shirt, along with black jeans. Tori dolled herself up, and wore light makeup just make herself look natural, let her hair fall freely around her shoulders. She wore a black tank top with a white skirt. Chloe had her hair down as well, it started to come back to its full blond, and Tori had only applied light make up. She wore a purple dress-shirt, with black leggings.

When they got inside to the party, they had expected full out country music. There would be country music, but there were more variety. Right now, _LMFAO_'s _Party Rock Anthem_ was playing inside the ginormous room. It seemed to be inside a used-to-be bar, but the bar was taken out, and a stage was built in the front.

A few tables surrounding the walls, and Alec led them over to table. It was a large empty table that they all sat at, with a few extra chairs. Chloe sat as far away from Derek as she could, which ended up with Casey sitting next to him instead.

They watched as a couple people moved around on the dance floor, and a nice waiter came up to them. He looked around the same age as them, but was shorter than Simon. His auburn hair caught in his eyes, as he flipped it like a Justin Bieber would.

"What would you guys like to drink?" he asked.

"A coke for me." Alec said.

"Do you have any Shasta?" Drew asked. The boy nodded.

"Make that two." Casey said.

"Three." Simon put in.

"Just a water." Tori said, flipping her hair.

"Same." Chloe shyly said.

"Another coke." Derek said. The boy nodded, and left to get them their drinks.

LMFAO stopped playing, and a familiar country song came on next. Casey's eyes widened as she recognized the tune, and Alec chuckled. He turned to her, and wiggled her eye brows. She laughed at him, and shook her head.

"Come on, you know the moves." He said. Casey looked at the retreating people on the dance floor. She bit her lip deciding. Alec stood up, and held his hand out towards her. Casey sighed, and got up, taking his hand. _Gretchen Wilson_'s _Redneck Woman_ played as they got up there.

They stood next to each other, and began to line dance. The others watched them in amazement. They never realized you could look so cool dancing to a country song. Casey giggled as she bumped into Alec as he took a wrong step. They twisted to the other side, going even faster. Other people started to go up and dance along with them.

A cute red headed girl came up to their table, and pulled Simon towards the dance floor. They couldn't help laugh at Simon's expression of horror. He watched the girl, as she taught him the steps. She giggled at him, and she put her arms around him, to show him where his feet should go. Let's face it, Simon wasn't built for dancing.

Tori started to laugh at him, when Drew got up, and literally pulled her onto the dance floor. The DJ kept the song going seeing how many people were dancing. Derek looked at Chloe, who was picking at her fingers, while staring at the dancers. Derek could tell she wanted to go up there too, but was too shy to do it herself. Derek sighed, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Chloe." He said. The sound of his voice made her jump. She looked over at him. "If you want to dance, just go." He said. She shook her head, and looked down at her hands. Derek stood up, and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him shocked, but couldn't resist him.

Derek dragged her over to where Alec was, and stood on her other side. Alec taught both of them, while Casey went over to help Drew and Tori, who was surprisingly laughing at herself. Chloe finally got the just of it, and started to laugh as she danced along with everyone else. Derek couldn't help but smile at her, missing her smile and laugh.

Chloe looked up at Derek, and caught him smiling at her. Thankfully the dance had them turn so her back was towards him. She couldn't help blush at him smiling at her. She wanted to forget her feelings about him, because she knew he didn't return them. Otherwise he wouldn't have cheated on her. But she couldn't help but feel empty inside without him.

The song ended finally, and they all went back to their seats. Alec grabbed Casey from behind, making her laugh louder, and spun her around. When he put her back onto the floor, she pushed him playfully. They sat down at the table, and the boy from before gave them their drinks.

"That was actually fun." Tori said, still giggling.

"Yup, you can always find fun in dancing." Casey replied.

"Where's Simon?" Chloe asked. They all looked over, to see him talking to the red headed girl that had danced with them. They all laughed at him, seeing him get his flirt on.

"You surprised me Casey. I didn't expect you to remember how to dance." Alec teased. Casey rolled her eyes, and bumped her shoulder with Alec's. "Don't tell me, you still danced with Tuck?" he continued to tease. At the name, both Casey and Drew froze. No one would have noticed if Drew didn't choke on his drink, spitting across the table.

"Tuck?" Derek asked, remembering the name clearly. "What did you have to do with Tuck?" he demanded. Casey looked at him, a little awkward.

"They don't know?" Alec asked. Casey hit his chest, making him yelp in surprise. He rubbed his chest, looking at her confused. "What? You didn't tell that Tuck's your-" Casey hit him again. "OW! Seriously, stop doing that!" he said.

"Then shut up." She growled.

"You're what?" Chloe asked. Casey shook her head, smiling a fake smile.

"Nothing. Alec just keeps bringing up rumors." She said. No one believed her though. But they didn't really have time to ask questions, because suddenly the lights went out.

Someone screamed, and the emergency lights came on. Everyone looked around, wondering what just happened.

"Chloe?" Derek called. "Casey!" he shouted. They noticed both their chairs were empty. The music came back on, like nothing had happened. They all stood up, searching the crowd for either of them.

"Guys." Simon said, coming back to them, he was holding a note. "Check this out." He said, handing the note to Derek. He read over it, and looked at Simon.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"When the lights came back on there was a note stuck to the wall near my face." He explained, pointing at the piece of paper.

"Shit." Derek let out. Alec took the note, and read it.

"Come on, we need to get back to the house." He said, grabbing their stuff.

_As a parting gift for you, we leave you this note. The girl will live, so don't worry. She's in good hands. We'll take really good care of her. As for the wolf, we can't say the same. She knows too much. So don't expect to hear her howl. _

_~Yours Truly_

* * *

><p><strong>Roxy: Still need more drama!<strong>

**Me: You know what? Just shush it!**

**Lani: But it was suspenseful. Your readers are going to kill you for giving them another cliff hanger.**

**Po: Yeah, they're going to throw you off a cliff.**

**Me: You can all just shut it!**

**Roxy: We haven't received many questions. Maybe they just don't care.**

**Lani: But the one about Po having a girlfriend was funny.**

**Po: Why was it funny?**

**Lani: Because who in their right minds, would want to date you?**

**Roxy: MODED! *laughing***

**Me: *sigh* Leave a review, please. It's the only thing that keeps me sane.**

**Roxy: And motivated!**

**Me: But for now-**

**WE R OUT!**


	11. The Block Room

**A/N: **

**Lani: I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD. THEY TALK TO ME. THEY UNDERSTAND. THEY TALK TO ME.**

**Me: Not so much on the understanding part.**

**Roxy: I totally get you.**

**Po: Maybe. I get you when Lani isn't controlling you.**

**Lani: What? She never has any fun.**

**Me: I would be, if you didn't keep getting me in trouble for having TOO MUCH fun.**

**Lani: Hehehe!**

**Po: Anyways, I think you guys have waited long enough. So I'm allowing BW to give you another chapter.**

**Me: Thank you soooooo much PO! **

**Po: Yeah, yeah, yeah. **

**Roxy: Well, what do you know? Po has a heart.**

**Po: *mumbles bad words***

**Lani: Whoa! We do not need that type of profanity.**

**Me: Hahaha! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Alec bust through the door, startling Liana who was just coming out of the kitchen. She opened her mouth to ask what they were doing home so early, but Alec didn't say anything. He went straight to the room Casey was sleeping in. Kit and Lauren walked into the hall to see what was going on. Then Lauren noticed Chloe missing.<p>

"Where's Chloe?" she asked. They looked at her, worried and scared. Lauren took their expressions as a bad sign. "What happened to my niece?" she demanded.

No one said anything, Tori just handed them the note they found. Lauren whipped it out of her hand, and read it frantically, Kit reading over her shoulder. Derek and Drew followed Alec into the room, after Lauren let out a shriek of fear.

"He's got her! He's got my baby!" Lauren shrieked, losing her strength in her legs. Kit caught her as she began to fall. They set her onto the couch, and she held onto Kit as she cried her eyes out. Simon and Tori's eyes began to brim with fresh tears. Liana touched Simon's shoulder, and he looked at her startled.

She looked at him, stunned, but curious.

"What about mine? My Casey. What happened to Casey?" she asked. Simon swallowed down the lump in his throat, but still couldn't form any words. He shook his head instead. Liana closed her eyes, and stepped back like his words had slapped her across the face. Simon reached for her, to make sure she was okay, but she only nodded and opened her eyes again. Without another word, she left back to the kitchen.

"Why would they leave a note?" Tori thought out loud. They looked at her, still wondering if it were her that spoke. She looked over at Simon. "Why would he leave a note, if he knew we'd already be trying to get them back?" she asked. Simon shrugged, not really knowing the answer to that.

"It's because he knows that." Alec said, coming back into the living room. He had a piece of paper in his hand, and he reached for the phone. "He wants us to worry, because he knows we won't be able to find him." He said, dialing a number.

"What are you doing?" Drew asked, looking a bit annoyed.

"Shush." Alec said. Everyone stared at him curiously. They could hear the dial tone on the phone, and someone picked up on the third ring. "Hey, it's Alec." Alec said. There was laughing on the other side, but Alec didn't look to be joking. "Listen, something happened to Casey." Alec said, not wasting time. "He's got her, along with-" he was cut off with yelling.

"Who is it?" Kit asked.

"It's James." Drew and Derek answered, listening carefully to the conversation.

"No!" Alec shouted, getting frustrated. "Just shut up and get here." He said, and hung up.

"What was that about?" Simon asked. Alec moved to the kitchen to talk to his mom.

"James is coming down to help us look for the girls." Drew explained.

"Why James?" Tori asked.

"Because, aside from Alec, Liana and me, he's the only Casey trusts. He can also get here quicker, and get us any place we need to be." Drew said, taking off his jacket, and heading out of the room.

"So what are we going to do now?" Lauren asked. "That evil thing has my niece, and there is no way I'm just going to sit here while he's doing who knows what." She snapped, glaring at Drew. Not liking her tone, Drew turned to her and growled.

"Do you forget that Casey was taken too? She is my best friend, almost like my sister. Did you even think about how Liana feels? You're here crying, and complaining, well that won't help us at all." He snarled. Derek pulled him back, and pushed him out into the hall.

"That's enough!" he shouted at Drew, shocking Lauren. "You don't need to take it out on Lauren. She's just worried, and you can't blame her for worrying. So chill the hell out." Derek shouted. Everyone stared at Derek shocked, and amazed. Drew just shrugged it off, and went upstairs. Derek turned back to Lauren, his once angry expression turning to caring.

"Don't worry. I will do everything it takes to get Chloe back, safe and sound." He promised her. Lauren slowly smiled up at him. She laid her hand on top of his.

"Thank you, Derek." She said.

* * *

><p>Slowly, Chloe woke up with a pain in her back, and the chilling feeling of fear. She couldn't feel her body; it was like she was numb from head to toe. All she felt was the cold from the hard floor. Her body was slowly regaining feeling, tingling all over. She could barely open her eyes, and she saw a cement ceiling. She slowly turned her head, not wanting to hurt herself. She noticed all the walls were cement rock.<p>

She blinked a few times, and saw someone on the other side of the small room. She realized it was Casey, with the same clothes on from the party, and with her knees brought up, and her arms resting on her knees, while picking her thumb nail. Casey looked over, and found Chloe waking up.

Chloe tried to sit up, but felt too weak to do it. Casey crawled over, and helped Chloe sit up against the wall.

"Where are we? Where are the others?" Chloe asked.

"Shhhh." Casey replied, helping Chloe sit up better. "The others are safe. Alexander found us and took us here." She said.

Chloe looked around the room, and found it bare and empty. Cement walls surrounded them, the only light in the room coming from a bared slit window that was so high that neither Chloe nor Casey would be able to reach. There was a door made of steel on the other side of the room, bolted shut.

The closed off space made Chloe nervous, causing her to begin to breathe heavily. They wouldn't be able to get out. They'll die here, and Alexander will torture them until they are. Chloe started to hyperventilate, and Casey rubbed her back, making Chloe stick her head between her legs.

"Take deep breaths, take your time, think about something happy." Casey coached. Chloe obeyed, thinking of her home, and being held by her mother and father. Being home and just living life normally. With her family with her, but none of it was helping at all. She couldn't calm herself down.

Suddenly, the bolt on the door unlocked with a loud CLANK. The door swung open, and a tall figure stood in the door way. Casey growled as she recognized him. It was the crooked tooth guy from a couple nights ago, when Chloe and Casey first met. He smiled the crooked tooth smirk, and waltzed into the room, scuffing his boots on the cement floor.

"Alexander would like to see you now." He said smugly. Casey growled at him, baring her teeth.

"She's not going anywhere with you, or anywhere near that black hearted blood sucker." She snarled. The man chuckled, and shook his head.

"I wasn't talking about the twig, I'm talking to you Chaser." He said. At that, Casey's growling stopped and she looked at him curiously.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Does it look like I know? Let's get going, you know how he doesn't like to be kept waiting." He said, walking over. Casey growled again, and he stepped back. At least he's gotten a bit smarter since the last time. Casey turned to Chloe, who had calmed down by then.

"Don't let your guard down. Just shout if they do anything to you. I'll be right back." She said, and got up to follow the man. Chloe watched as Casey left the room with the guy, the door closing, and locking behind them.

For a minute Chloe just sat there, wonder what to do. Her body had regained its feeling, and she stood up, wiping the dirt off her butt. She walked over to the window, but saw that it was about three feet above her head. Damn. She pressed her back against the cold wall, and slowly sunk back down to the floor.

What were the others doing? They were probably freaking out. Chloe covered her face with her hands, already feeling the tears come down her face. She sniffled, and shook her head. She had to be strong, and couldn't be sitting her crying. She had to pull herself together, and figure out a way to get out of here.

Suddenly the sound of the bolt on the door unlocking came, and Chloe looked up to find the door swinging open. She heard the clacking of heels against the floor. From behind the door came a tall teenage girl, with wavy blond hair, and now blood red eyes. Chloe recognized her instantly. It was Natasha.

"Good afternoon Sleeping Beauty. Welcome to Hell." She smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: BumBumBum! Another cliff hanger!<strong>

**Roxy: Please, don't kill her for it.**

**Po: What's with Casey? Why does Alexander want to see her?**

**Me: Leave the questions to the reviewers!**

**Po: Sorry, it's just, this story is just getting interesting, and since Roxy or you won't tell me what's going to happen, I want to know!**

**Roxy: Then we'll have to wait for the reviews. **

**Me: Yes, if I get at least SIX (6) reviews, then I will update.**

**Roxy: Yes, so review! BW gets really excited when you do.**

**Me: It's true, I really do. **

**Roxy: She's crazy like that.**

**Po: Speaking of crazy. Anyone seen Lani?**

**Me: No, what about you Roxy?**

**Roxy: Actually I haven't seen her in a while.**

**Po: Then where is she?**

**Me: Oh no!**

**Roxy: What?**

**Me: LANI IS MISSING!**


	12. Alpha

**A/N:**

**Roxy: Okay, so it looks like I'm on my own for this one.**

**Po: Not totally alone.**

**Roxy: Right. BW is still kind of worried about Lani, she still hasn't turned up yet, but we have a pretty good idea where she is. **

**Po: So, we'll make this AN short for you, and just let you read the chapter.**

**Roxy: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Natasha looked down at Chloe with an evil snaring smirk. Her blond hair was curled and flowed down to her mid-back. Her red blouse matched her red eyes that were once hazel and the black school girl skirt showed of her pale, long legs. Natasha was once a very pretty young lady, but now was the evil creature that stood in front of Chloe.<p>

"Come on, let's go." She said.

"G-Go w-where?" Chloe asked. Natasha placed her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes.

"You bed room. Don't tell me you would rather sleep in this dingy block." She said. Chloe looked at the bare cement room, and slowly stood up. "Come then." She said, and turned to go out the door. When Chloe didn't move, she poked her head back in. "Come on. I don't have all night." She said.

Slowly Chloe walked out of the room. She followed Natasha down a candle lit hallway, the walls made of hard dirt. Where they underground? There wasn't much to the place; all Chloe could see was the steps in front of her. Natasha took a sharp turn, and Chloe almost bumped her head on the wall.

"This way." Natasha said, a bit annoyed. Chloe followed her, and found her standing in front of another steel door. Natasha pushed it open, and the bright lights of the candle light shone into Chloe's eyes, making her squint.

The room was decent enough. The room was lit beautifully, with a huge bed on one side. A drawer on the other side with a big oak mirror, and it seemed to have a bathroom off to the side. The color theme was a red color, of course. That color seemed to pop up most of the time here.

"You'll be staying in here. Meals will be delivered to you, and Alexander will come see you after dinner." Natasha said, then shoved Chloe inside.

Chloe tripped over her own feet, landing on her face. She turned over just in time to see Natasha slam the door in her face. Quickly Chloe got up, and ran to the door. She reached for the handle, only to find there wasn't one. She banged her fist against the door.

"Hey!" She shouted. "Someone!" she continued. "Casey!" she pound her fist harder against the door. Realizing it wouldn't work, she sagged against the door, dropping her head in her hands. She couldn't hold in the tears this time. She let them out as the shook her body.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered to herself. "I'm so sorry, Derek." She sobbed.

* * *

><p>Casey could hear banging in the distance, and turned to go back to Chloe, but the wolves surrounded her. She could sense that they were on V, and knew that she'd have to get Chloe later. She followed her brothers towards the room Alexander was in.<p>

It turned out to be their library, well, Alexander's library. Seeing as how most of these wolves didn't read. They opened up the tall, double arched doors, and the scent of candles and the stink of vampire filled her nostrils.

Alexander stood at a podium, his back towards them. He wore a red suit today, with a black tie, his hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He turned around at the sound of the doors closing, a thick, brown, leather bound book in his hand. He looked over the wolves, and his gaze landed on Casey, who was glaring at him. His eyes narrowed as he studied her.

"Tell me Chaser." He says, closing the book, and setting it down on the podium. "How did you think you'd escape me?" he asked, leaning against the podium. Casey kept her glare and stared into his eyes.

"I did it once, didn't I?" she said. At this Alexander laughed. A big, dark, rich laugh, one that would make a baby cry.

"You think you were free from me?" he asked. Casey kept her face clean of emotion, but was confused at his words. "I knew where you were, I always knew. I just didn't care enough to deal with you." He said. He walked around the podium, towards her.

"I just let you be, honestly I wouldn't have to deal with you if you hadn't stuck your nose in this. But of course, you couldn't stay away from trouble if you tried." He said, shaking his head, clasping his hands behind his back. "No, indeed Chaser. You are an interesting creature." He said.

"What d'you mean by that?" she asked. Alexander chuckled and walked over to a book shelf, and pulled out an old looking black covered book.

"A girl werewolf, that has the will to refuse orders, and take the lead." He said, paging through the book. He turned to look at her. "I always knew that you would be a great Alpha." He said. At this Casey's heart jumped. An Alpha? Her?

"But a boy is always the-" she began. Alexander closed the book, and sauntered over back to her.

"Yes, but you my dear girl, are no ordinary wolf." He said, smiling at her. She looked over at the other wolves, seeing that they were not looking at her or Alexander, but pure jealousy shown on their face. Casey looked back up at Alexander.

"I'm going to give you a choice Chaser." Alexander said. "I won't be ordering you around on this." He added quickly.

"Then it's a joke." She said. Alexander laughed, and shook his head.

"No, not a joke at all. You're special Chaser, very special. I would be sad to be turned away." He said. Casey narrowed her eyes, trying to figure him out.

"What you got?" she asked. Alexander smiled.

"Join up with me. Take leadership of the wolves, command to your will." He said.

"Rejoin the pack?" Casey asked. Alexander nodded only once. "What's the other choice?" she asked. Alexander stepped back up to the podium, and looked down at her.

"Either rejoin the pack, and fight by my side, or parish along with those worthless creatures you've come to care about." He said.

So basically she had to choose a life of hell, or to die for her new friends. Suddenly, the door opened, and in stepped Natasha. She smiled at the wolves, and walked up to Alexander. She whispered into his ear, so low even Casey couldn't hear them. Alexander nodded, and looked back at Chaser.

"I will give you tonight to think about it. Until then," he said, and motioned for the wolves to take her away. The grabbed Casey by the arms, and began to take her back.

"Wait! I still have a question." Casey shouted. The wolves stopped to look back at Alexander. He simply nodded. "Why do you want Chloe so badly?" she asked. Alexander just gave her a simple smirk.

"She's a necromancer." He said, and waved his hand again. This time the wolves were more brutal with her.

Before she knew it, she was thrown back into the concrete block room. The door slammed shut behind her, the bolt locking the door. Casey immediately got back up, but didn't even try to open the door. There wasn't any use. She turned around, expecting to find Chloe, but instead found a cot bed. It looked exactly like one you'd see in the military, or in a jail cell.

Casey looked around, trying to find Chloe, but didn't see her. They had moved her, somewhere that Casey wouldn't know of. Casey's blood boiled, and her heart began to pound against her chest.

"Shit!" she shouted, running her fingers through her hair. "Derek's going to kill me." She said, and kicked the wall. She sat on the bed, with her elbows on her knees. She rubbed her face, and kept the tears in, not going to let the other wolves know she was crying.

"An Alpha." She whispered to herself. She shook her head, laughing. It was too ridiculous to even believe in.

* * *

><p>A knock came on the door, and Alec got up to answer it. Derek and Drew listened carefully for who it was. They heard deep voices, more than one. Then footsteps were heard, and they were coming their way. Everyone sat in the living room, waiting for a certain someone.<p>

Alec came into the room first, and stepped aside to let in James. He was just as they had remembered him. Tall, black, and styled in his nice clothes. The blue buttoned up shirt, with black slacks and loafers. Then James stepped aside to let someone else in.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Derek immediately barked. He stood up, ready to attack, but Drew and Alec pulled him back.

"I'm here because I heard Casey was taken." Tuck answered. The shock on everyone else's faces were frozen that way. Tuck walked over to Liana, who didn't look as shocked as the others. "How are you?" he asked, extending his hand. She gently took it in hers.

"I am doing as well as I can." She said, giving him a gentle smile.

"What the hell does this asshole have to do with us getting Chloe back?" Tori asked, glaring at Tuck.

"This asshole-" Tuck said, turning towards her. "knows where Alexander is, and where he's keeping Chloe and Casey." He said. Tori kept the glare, but shrunk back at his words.

"Why would you help us? I thought you were with Alexander." Simon said, keeping his distance.

"Alexander doesn't have a hold on me anymore. Besides, he's got something that belongs to me." He said, almost sinisterly.

"And that would be?" Kit asked.

"Casey." Tuck answered.

"Casey?" Lauren asked.

"Yes." Tuck said.

"Why Casey?" Derek asked, still wanting to strangle Tuck.

"Because she is my mate." Tuck replied. Derek's once killing glare, turned to shock.

"YOUR WHAT?" Tori, Simon, Lauren, and Kit shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxy: Okay, so they found out about the mate thing. <strong>

**Po: Here's a message from BW. She says "Now who's leaving the readers on a cliff hanger."**

**Roxy: Honestly BW, if you want to come out here and say something then just do it.**

**Po: She replies "I'm still looking for Lani."**

**Roxy: *Sigh* Okay, we hope you enjoyed the chapter. Make sure to review. **

**Po: Plus, the more reviews, the quicker the update on the chapters. **

**WE r OuT!**


	13. Gas Station

**A/N:**

**Lani: HERE I AM! **

**Roxy: We found her!**

**Po: She is just fine.**

**Lani: No thanks to André! What a jack-hole! (Not my word)**

**Me: So, in celebration, I decided to put up another chapter!**

**Lani: Yeah! Oh, and Dan, I read over the review and all I have to say is THANKS FOR CARING!**

**Roxy: Cole was worried to, and so were Raksha, and Lucinda, and Po…**

**Lani: *sniffle* You guys do care. *sniffle***

**Me: Of course they care! You're so full of excitement and hyperness; everyone was so down without you.**

**Roxy: Especially Po.**

**Lani: *Shocked* Really?**

**Po: I'm not completely heartless.**

**Lani: Awe, PO! *hugs him***

**Po: This just got 10 times more awkward.**

**Me: So anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chloe sat in bed, fingering the food that was sent to her. It was a plate of <strong>McDonald's <strong>and it looked to be right off the dollar menu. Not the dinner she was expecting, it was better actually. She'd imagine them feeding her slop or something like it. But she wasn't in the mood to eat. She couldn't stop thinking about Derek, and the others. She kept thinking of the horrid things Alexander could be doing to Casey right now. She shook her head, taking a deep breath.

The bolt of the lock on the door clicked, and Chloe turned her gaze to see who it was. He stepped in, with all of his evilness radiating off of him. Alexander stood in front of her door, in a red suit, his hair tied up in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and his red eyes almost glowing.

"Good evening, dear Chloe." He said. She didn't answer, not trusting her own voice. Admittedly this man scared the life out of her, but she would never let him know that. "I see you haven't touched your dinner." He said, looking at her uneaten chicken nuggets. "Were they not to your fancy?" he asked.

She looked at the food, to hide her curiosity. Who uses the word 'fancy' anymore? Alexander moved to the end of her bed, the door closing behind him.

"Maybe I should get you something else to eat. My apologies, I had figured that all teenagers ate these things." He said, picking up one of the nuggets. He placed it back in the box gently, and wiped his hands clean.

"Do you like the room? Natasha decorated it, but I picked out the color." He said, gazing at the bed spread. Chloe looked at him, trying to figure him out. Why was he being so nice to her? What's with the non-hostility?

"What do y-you want from m-me?" Chloe asked, kicking herself for stuttering. Alexander sighed, knowing she would want to get to the point.

"You are a very interesting creature." He said. Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. "As soon as I saw you, I knew what you were. I could feel your power pulling at my sleeves." He added.

"What do you m-mean?" she asked. Alexander walked over to the dressers, opening up a squared music box. The melody was a soft, gentle tone, but it also had a dark, menacing edge to it.

"You are a necromancer correct?" he asked. She didn't say anything to that, but he nodded, answering his own question. "You have no idea how powerful you are, how luring you are." He said.

"L-luring?" she asked.

"Yes, how you draw people to you. You have not noticed?" he asked. She sat up straighter, not understanding what he was getting at. "I can see it around you, tons of spirits just waiting for you attention." He said, staring above her head as if he were looking at them now.

Chloe's heart leaped out of her throat, and gripped onto the sheets. He could be saying it just to scare her, but if he were telling the truth, the thought just made Chloe want to scream. The image of the dead just hanging above her head made her want to scrub herself clean.

"There's a glow around you, stronger than any other necromancer I have seen." He added. This, Chloe, already knew. She's known it since her lesson in the cemetery, when that ghost woman had told her that she had a very powerful glow. "You wear a pendant, do you not?" he asked.

Immediately, Chloe's hand shot up to her necklace that was still clinging onto her under her shirt. Alexander nodded, staring at her hand on her chest.

"Just imagine the power you would have, if you took it off." He said, staring into her eyes. Chloe wanted to look away, but couldn't. It was like he had her hooked into a trance.

"I will not." She said, sounding very authoritive, and powerful. He nodded, as if he knew this would be her answer.

"I did not expect you to say yes, and I advise you not to take it off. You are very powerful indeed, but with the wrong move you could do some serious damage." He said. She was confused by this, he didn't want her power? Was he telling her to keep it on the down low?

"Sir!" someone crashed into the room. It was a giant wolf, who looked bigger than the other wolves. His hair was thick and curly, but his eyes were a deep shade of brown. If Chloe would have known any better, he looked to be a football player, but the scratches and the body twitches told her that he was a wolf.

"What is it?" Alexander asked, sounding annoyed.

"It's Chaser. Something is wrong with her." He said. Alexander sighed.

"Take care of it." He ordered.

"I don't think we can, sir. She's gone mental." He said. Alexander looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean, gone mental." He asked.

"Come see for yourself, sir." He said, almost scared under Alexander's gaze.

"Fine. I will be there." Alexander said, turning back to Chloe. "I bid you good night. We will continue the conversation tomorrow." He said, getting up.

"Can I go see her?" Chloe asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"I think it would be safer for you in here." Alexander said, and left, locking the door behind him.

Chloe sank back into the bed, chewing her finger nails. What was wrong with Casey?

* * *

><p>Casey knew this would draw his attention, and she used it to her advantage. She had stripped off her clothes and changed into a wolf. She howled at the moon, this was just normal for a werewolf, and it wasn't the thing to catch the other's attentions. She howled again, but added a growl, and then a whine.<p>

Then she threw herself against the wall, not hard enough to hurt herself, but just hard enough to make a loud thud. She did it again, this time barking madly, and crashed into the wall. She ran onto the bed and barked madly, tossing the bed over, and running against the door.

She wined again, and ran toward the bared window. She growled at it, and barked. That's when the door opened and one of the wolves stepped in. She could have gone now, but she wouldn't risk it. Alexander had to be the one to check on her. She growled again, and barked once, then jumped back throwing herself at the opposite wall. She wined and got back up to bark at the window again. The door closed, and she kept up the act while someone went to get Alexander.

When the door opened up the second time, Alexander was the one to watch her. She did the same thing, except she threw herself closer to the door. She wined, but stood back up barking at the window. Alexander, curious as he was walked over towards the window, and the wolves, as stupid as they were, followed him leaving the door opened.

Quickly she rushed out of the room, and down the hall. She could follow Alexander's sent in the opposite direction, hoping it would lead to Chloe. Soon she heard the booming voice of Alexander, and his name calling to the other wolves. She snorted, being her laugh, and ran as fast as she could down the series of halls.

Alexander's sent led to a hidden door in a far hall. It was guarded with three wolves, who stood around talking to each other. This had to be Chloe's room. With a loud snarl, she tackled the first guy, who knocked his head back and fell, unconsciously. The two other wolves tried to grab her, only knocking into each other, becoming unconscious.

Casey shook her head, and used her muzzle to open the door. The door swung fully open and Casey stood there looking for Chloe. She found her hiding behind the bed, looking at her a bit shocked, but a little scared. Casey stared at her.

"Casey?" Chloe asked. Casey raised a paw, trying to tell her to come on. Chloe stumbled over the bed, and ran towards the door.

Down the hall they could hear the voices of their kidnappers. Casey pushed Chloe's legs in the opposite direction, and Chloe began to run, Casey following behind her.

* * *

><p>"Look, we don't have time to explain this. We need to get to Alexander's." Tuck said, getting frustrated with everyone.<p>

"Tuck's right, we don't know what Alexander could be doing to them right now." James added.

"Okay, fine. We are we going?" Alec asked.

They all got in their cars, and followed Tuck out of town. They drove as fast as they could, and avoided any heavy traffic. According to Tuck the hide out wasn't even that far. Plus it was almost daylight, so they couldn't have gotten far.

"How do we know we can trust him?" Lauren asked.

"We don't, but he's the only shot we have." Kit explained.

The ride wasn't long, and they had gotten there in about half an hour. They all got out of the car, and Tori came up behind Drew and smacked him up the head. He winced and rubbed his head, looking at her confused.

"There's nothing here!" she shouted.

"SHHH!" Tuck snapped. "The others can here you." He said.

"What others? All I see is an abandoned gas station in the middle of freaking nowhere!" she bellowed.

They stood in the middle of an empty parking lot, sand covered most of the land, and a brown rusty gas station building stood in front of them.

"You're not very creative now are you?" Tuck said, and walked towards one of the gas pumps. The others followed, not really seeing where this was going.

Tuck walked over to the gas pump, and took out the nozzle. He reached inside the holder-stand thing, and pulled out a set of keys. Everyone looked at him confused, but Tuck ignored them and put the nozzle back. He walked towards the gas building, and walked to the side door.

"Let me guess, the secret headquarters is inside the gas station?" Simon asked. Still ignoring them, Tuck stuck the key into the key whole. With one flick of the wrist, the door was unlocked. Tuck lead them inside the room, and they followed.

"Once again, Simon's wrong. It's in the bathroom." Tori said sarcastically. She hadn't gotten much sleep, and the fact that Chloe was missing was stressing her out majorly.

They were in the bathrooms, the lights giving it a blue color. The toilets looked to be rusted down to the bolts, and the stall doors hung by the hinges.

"This way." Tuck said, walking to another door. They followed him as he unlocked another door. It looked to be a janitor's closet, but when Tuck opened it, there were a set of stairs, and darkness swallowed the bottom of it.

"That's it?" Simon asked. Tuck nodded, staring down at it.

"Let's go then." Lauren said, pushing her way through.

"No." Derek said, putting out his arm to stop her. She looked up at him, curious, but furious. "I'm not letting you go down there. It's too dangerous." He said. She pointed a finger at him.

"You listen to me Derek Souza. My niece is down there, and if you think for one minute, that I'm just going to stand around and wait-" but Kit cut her off.

"Lauren. He's right. Let's leave it to them." He said.

"But they're children!" she said.

"But they have an advantage we don't. They can see in the dark, they can sense other wolves. We can't do that." He said. Lauren opened her mouth to argue, but shut it, knowing he was right.

"Alright, you guys stay here; we'll get the back safe and sound." Simon said, taking a step forward. Kit grabbed him by the collar.

"That means you and Tori stay here too." He said.

"But Derek," Tori began.

"Derek is a wolf, and he has other wolves as back up. Besides he's the only one out of us that knows her sent." Kit explained. With an angry huff, Tori stepped back.

"Alright, we'll be back as soon as possible." Alec said the first one to follow Tuck down.

"Why does he get to go?" Simon asked.

"Because I'm not his father." Kit replied. Simon grumbled angrily, but didn't leave his dad's side. With one final look at his family, Derek followed the others down the steps into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxy: So here comes the big climax!<strong>

**Po: Which mean that this story is almost done.**

**Lani: That's just sad! It was nearly as long as the other ones.**

**Me: There are a few chapters left.**

**Roxy: We should take a vote. Who wants to see more of this story?**

**Lani: Leave a review to let us know you care.**

**Po: Also, give us some ideas that you think should happen in the end.**

**Me: I guess it's worth a shot, if people really do care.**

**Lani: They do care!**

**Roxy: Anyways, we will be back soon!**

**Po: So I guess that's it then.**

**WE R OUT!**


	14. Edison Group?

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay, and I mean really long delay. I promise, I won't leave you guys hanging for that long ever again. It's just a lot of crap has been going on, and I just needed time to myself, without the three stooges inside me head. Anyways, enough of my babbling! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Chloe ran down the dimly lit, dirt and soil hallways, trying to figure out a way out of there. Casey, still in her wolf form, followed close behind her, snapping at her if Chloe slowed down. Behind them, the other wolves and Alexander still followed. Chloe felt a bit of chilled air down a darker lit hallway, and ran down that way. She suddenly stopped when a tall figure jumped in front of her, and she screamed.<p>

He was another wolf that had a dark red scar that came down from his eye down his neck. He growled at Chloe, reaching for her. Chloe shrieked in fear, but heard a loud bark behind her. Casey jumped up past Chloe's head, and tackled the wolf to the ground. The guy landed on his back, hitting his head on the ground pretty hard. Casey turned around and barked at Chloe.

Without a second thought, Chloe turned around and ran in the other direction. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Some of her hair stuck to her neck as she began to huff and puff with light sweat beading down her forehead. She kept running, about to turn a corner, when she knocked into someone.

* * *

><p>Casey fought against the big guy as Chloe ran the other while. Casey was about to run after her, when the big guy grabbed her by the fur, and knocked her up against the wall. He banged her head against the wall, and she flailed beneath him. He growled once more, and threw her down the hall. She landed on her paw and whined at the sickening sound of a snap.<p>

The big guy stomped over to her, and loomed over her. She didn't dare move, afraid of hurting herself even more. He raised his fists, ready to end her. Casey looked up at him, just in time to see a fist hit the side of his face. The big guy's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he titter-tottered until he fell on his back. Casey looked up to see Tuck, with a very pissed off expression.

"I warned you Bryan. Touch what belongs to me, and I'd put you to in a coma." He said. Then Casey heard a bunch of others running up behind, catching up to tuck. That's when she saw them, Alec, Derek, Drew, and James.

Tuck stooped down to her, running his hands through her fur. She leaned against his hand, loving how he did that to her. He lifted her up, to reveal a twig underneath her. She sighed mentally in relief. She got back up, and stepped on her paw. What do you know, it wasn't broken. She shook her head at her stupidity, and then looked up at the others.

"Where's Chloe?" Derek asked. She barked at him, and ran down the hall. They followed her without another word.

* * *

><p>Chloe fell to the floor hitting them so hard. She looked up to find Natasha, smiling evilly at her. Chloe scuttled backwards, trying to get back up, only to have Natasha to grab her by the neck, and pick her up off the floor. Chloe dangled her feet, trying to loosen Natasha's grip. Natasha laughed at her, and tilted her head to the side, her golden locks swaying as she did so.<p>

"How did a little clueless girl, get past all those big bad wolves?" she asked. Chloe gasped for air as Natasha's grip became tighter. Chloe choked on the air she tried to breathe in, making Natasha laugh.

"Stupid necro, you have no idea on what you have." She said. Chloe looked down at her confused. Natasha simply shook her head, and threw her down the hall.

Chloe winced at the pain that shot up through her back, and coughed when her lungs drew in air. As she started to sit up, she saw a pair of black loafers, and red colored slacks. She looked up to his face, and saw Alexander looking down at her deadly.

Two pairs of brawny hands gripped her arms tightly, and dragged her up so she could stand. To the best she could, she tried to escape from their deathly holds on her. One of the wolves growled, and knocked the back of her knees, making her lose balance, and fall to her knees. Alexander took her chin into his hands, and made her look into his blood colored red eyes.

"You are a great deal of trouble." He stated. Chloe pulled back, but Alexander lifted his hand and struck her. His palm gliding against her cheek, and sending a light sting of pain through her body. Chloe hung her head, not wanting to let them see her tears. That slap really hurt.

"Look at me!" Alexander barked. Chloe disobeyed. "Do you hear me! Look at me!" he shouted, and slapped her again. Chloe's hair hung around her face, hiding herself. "Do wish for me to slap you again?" he asked. Chloe looked up at him this time, only to spit in his face.

He winced as it caught in his eye, and he rubbed his eyes trying to get it out. He glared down at Chloe, and raised his fist once more. He let it swing, but Chloe didn't look away this time. She would take it, and glare at him while it happened.

A sudden growl rippled through the halls, and a black figure flew through the air, hitting Alexander's side. Alexander went down like a sack of potatoes. Pinning him onto the floor was a black wolf, with his pearly white canine teeth bared and snarling at Alexander. Chloe gasped at the sudden action, and noticed the wolves' eyes. They were a piercing emerald green color.

"Derek." She whispered in shock and relief.

"You mangy mutt!" Natasha shouted, and went for Derek.

Then suddenly she was knocked back against the dirt walls, pinned up against the wall with a dark colored wolf, but wasn't as dark as Derek. He growled in her face, and bared his teeth. She looked at him shocked and bewildered.

"Tuck?" she asked. He just growled.

"You traitor!" Alexander bellowed, but Derek, barked in his face, growling deadly at him. Alexander smartly just lay there, cautiously watching Derek.

Suddenly a few yelps sounded behind Chloe. She looked back to find something wrapped around two of the wolves' throats, coming out from the darkness. It pulled the wolves back, and they disappeared into the darkness.

Then the two wolves on either side of Chloe were suddenly pushed forward knocking them into the wall in front of them. They fell to the ground unconscious. Chloe looked back, only to find two pairs of menacing glowing eyes racing towards them. Then she noticed the silver coat, and found it was Casey. The one next to her must be Drew!

The two wolves holding onto Chloe were tackled to the ground by Casey and Drew. Chloe fell forward, but caught herself with her hands. She tried to stand up, but staggered a bit, still a bit fazed from the hits Alexander gave her.

But before she could take another step, a pair of arms wrapped around her on both sides. She looked over to see Alec, and on the other side was James. They both gave her reassuring smiles, and helped her down the hall.

"NO!" Alexander shouted, throwing Derek off of him against the wall. Derek grunted as he hit the wall, but couldn't regain himself in time to stop Alexander.

Alexander sped towards Chloe, and ripped her out of the men's hands, and disappeared with her. Everyone looked around, trying to figure out where they went. Derek got up, and sniffed the air, but growled when he got nothing.

A scream from down the hall gave them away, and they raced down the halls. Derek was in the lead, just following Chloe's screams, and practically flew down the halls. Casey was close behind him, and realized where they were headed. She picked up the pace and led the rest of them to the library.

They bust through the door to find Chloe slumped in a chair, looking drained. Derek raced up to Chloe to check on her along with James. The others looked around the library in search of Alexander. They slowly walked around, scanning everywhere.

Suddenly the door shut behind them, making them jump. They turned around to find Alexander blocking their exit. He looked almost dead; his hair was in a mess, with its greasy look. His clothes were torn up, and an insane look in his eyes.

"You cannot leave now." He chuckled softly. "They are coming for you now." He laughed.

"Who's coming for us?" Alec asked. Alexander laughed like a mad man.

"The doctors. They said they'd pay me a petty price for the capture of a blond Necromancer." He laughed. Derek's eyes widened at the realization. "Now that I have all of you, I will be paid a greater price." He laughed again.

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"It's the Edison Group." Chloe whispered, slowly sitting up. "They've found us." She said. The others were still confused, but Casey growled at Alexander, remembering the name.

"They've already captured the others up in the sun." Alexander said.

At this Derek charged for Alexander, pushing him back against the door. He growled enraged at him. Alexander swallowed, a bit scared with the fierceness in Derek's eyes.

"They have Aunt Lauren and the others?" Chloe asked, slowly standing up.

"Many others too. I've been sending them some half-demons I've captured." He said.

"You've turned in people to the Edison Group?" Chloe asked, starting to get pissed. She couldn't believe that there were others out there that were being hunted down, but hearing that Alexander was helping them, just made her see blood.

"They're worth the money." Alexander explained. He looked so pathetic to her now. He was no longer scary, he was a worthless creature, who deserved to be burned at the steak.

"You monster!" she shouted, glaring at him. Suddenly Alexander froze up against the door. "You are nothing but a low, life-sucking, monster!" she shouted.

"Yes." He agreed.

"You will stop feeding these wolves yours and Natasha's blood." She ordered.

"Yes." He answered. Everyone looked at them confused, not getting why he was following her orders.

"You will leave them alone." She added.

"Yes." He replied.

"You will never return, and you will never hunt again. You will starve." She continued. He nodded.

"Yes."

Then Derek realized that she was controlling him. She was using her power against him. But how was that possible?

"You will tell the Edison Group to let go of my Aunt and the others. You will tell them we got away." She said, and walked up to him. He simply laughed.

"I lied about the Edison Group." He said. "I haven't heard from them in moths." He admitted. Chloe practically growled at him.

"You will go, and never come back. You will never turn and look back. You and Natasha will leave this place, now." She demanded.

"Yes." He turned, walked out the door, and left.

Chloe sighed, and began to fall over. Alec caught her before she hit the floor. Derek looked at her concerned, still in his wolf form. She smiled at him, and touched the side of his face.

"You came for me." She whispered, then her eyes closed, and she passed out.

"Let's get back to the surface. We'll have her Aunt look at her." James said. They nodded, and Alec carried her out. The wolves walked in front of them, to protect them from any further attacks.

They didn't have any problems with the other wolves as they walked back up to the surface. They saw Tori and Simon jump out of the car and run towards them. Huge smiles were displayed on their faces, but they soon faltered when they got a look at Chloe.

"Oh, my dear sweet Lord." Lauren cried, and ran towards her niece. "What happened to her?" she asked.

"She's just exaughsted. I don't think she has any major damage. We'll have to check her bruises though." Alec said, placing her in the back seat. Tori and Simon sat on either side of Chloe, to make sure that she was okay. As the others piled into the car, a loud explosion went off near them.

They all looked over to see the group of wolves. They stared at the car, all growling. Natasha or Alexander were nowhere in sight. One of the bigger wolves stepped forward, and growled at Tuck. Tuck stepped forward and growled back. They both crouched ready to leap at each other.

"What is going on?" Tori asked.

"The Alpha just challenged Tuck." Drew explained, putting on a pair of shorts they had in the back.

"Why Tuck?" Simon asked.

"Because he was chosen to be pack leader." Drew said.

They watched as Tuck and the larger wolf circled each other. Casey stood on the side, watching the two of them stare each other down. She knew the bigger wolf was Darius. He was a very skilled wolf, but very dumb. He and Tuck had some beef with each other, and now he wanted his pay back.

Darius took the first move, and lunged for Tuck. Following his movements Tuck leaped into the attack, and they were both tearing at each other's throats. Their growls and snarls were so loud and full of pain that Casey fidgeted, wanting to help out, but knew she shouldn't get in the middle of it.

"Why do they have to do this now?" Tori asked.

"I don't know, my guess is that their Alpha is stupid like that." Drew answered, watching the fight intensely.

Darius was pinned by Tuck, and Tuck thought he had it won, and went for the kill, when Darius pulled the sickest trick in the book. He rolled over, and threw tuck up against the gas pump. The weight of Tuck made the pump fall over, and nearly landed on Tuck, but he rolled out of the way just in time.

Casey barked, and ran towards Tuck, but the other wolves blocked her path. Darius ran towards Tuck, going in for the final blow. Tuck knew it was over, and bowed his head in defeat. Casey wouldn't take it. She pushed her way through the wolves and ran for Tuck.

"Oh, my God." Kit said, predicting on what was going to happen next.

Just as Darius was about to take the final blow, Casey knocked him over, and stood over Tuck protectively. She growled at Darius, and charged for him. Darius, not expecting that to happen, yelped in surprise as Casey jumped on him. She chomped down on his neck, making him growl. He rolled again, throwing her off.

She shook it off, and charged for him again. This time they were the ones rolling on the ground trying to tear each other apart.

"Do you think she'll win?" Simon asked. Drew looked ready to jump in himself, but stayed put.

"I'm not sure. Darius is stronger, and he's had more training. I'll be glad if she makes it out alive." Drew said. They all looked over anxiously.

Tuck had a limp in his step as he walked towards Casey, but fell over from the pain. He couldn't help her. He looked up to watch her. She had been thrown off again, and went for him. She pushed him against another pump, and pinned him there.

She knew it was dirty, but she knew it was necessary. She grabbed one of the hoses and wrapped it around Darius's neck. He growled at her, and pushed her off. The hose tightened around his neck, as he tried to attack her. With every step he took to get at her, the hose would tighten.

He began to choke, and Casey took this as her chance. She knocked him back once more. He fell backwards, falling on his head, and a sickening serious of cracks and pops were heard. Darius laid there, motionless, his eyes closed.

Casey panted heavily, staring at Darius's dead body. She looked at everyone else who had shocked and freaked out expressions. The other wolves didn't advance on her, the just stared at her. Casey turned around and checked on Tuck.

He sat up, and rubbed up against her, comforting her. She just stood there, shocked herself. Suddenly Tuck was lifted into the air. Casey looked up to find Drew was the one to pick him up. He smiled proudly at her.

"Congrats on the win, Alpha." He winked.

Casey then realized what she had done. She looked back to the wolves and found them all bowing their heads at her. She followed Drew back to the car, watching the wolves cautiously. Then a thin blanket was placed over her, and she found Kit smiling down at her.

Slowly, Casey turned back into her human form. She wrapped the blanket around herself, to hide her naked body. She looked over the group of wolves that stared at her expectantly. She looked back at Drew and Alec.

"I'm the Alpha now." She said. They nodded, already knowing. "I have to take care of them." She said, more to herself than anyone else. She turned back to the wolves. "Pack up your things, and come out of that ditch. I'll be back for you by night fall, and then," she paused, looking at their clueless faces. "We go home." She finished.

Some of them barked in agreement, others just stood up on their hind legs. It was their way of cheering in wolf form. Casey smiled at the shocking results. Maybe they could still be saved, and regain humanity. She smiled and got into the car. The wolves ran back inside, and they rode back to Liana's.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this wasn't the last chapter. Hooray! There is still more, and let's just hope I get this updated soon enough for you guys. I really hope you liked it, review please. I love it when you do. <strong>

**Let's just say, 5 reviews for the next chapter! **

**Sound fair? Great! ^_^ **

**Until Next Time!**


	15. Chloe Finds Out

**A/N: I have had the crappiest week ever! **

**Roxy: So instead of waiting for the five reviews like she said, she wants to update now.**

**Me: It's the only thing that calms me down.**

**Po: So, her misfortune is your benefit.**

**Lani: We're all down in the dumps today.**

**Me: I won't bore you all with my problems, so here is the next chapter.**

**Roxy: Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>They sat there at the table inside the farm house at Liana's. It was around midnight, and Casey had gone back for the other wolves. James had to go back to his job in the city. Chloe was still sleeping upstairs; Derek and Lauren were up there with her. They were all a bit on edge, concerned about their safety now. Liana was sitting down, sipping on her tea, and her hands were shaking a bit.<p>

"Mamma, you need to sleep. I'll wake you up when Casey comes home." Alec said, putting a hand on his mother's shoulder. She smiled up at him, and placed her own hand on his. She took a deep sigh, and took another sip of tea.

"I suppose you're right." She said, slowly standing up. "Good night everyone." She said.

"Good night." Kit replied, giving her a gentle smile. Alec led his mother into her room, while Simon and Tori sat at the table watching them. "You two should sleep too." Kit said. Their gazes fell on their hands again.

"Dad," Simon said. Kit took a sip of his coffee, but nodded at his son. "What are we going to do now? I mean, are we going to leave?" he asked. Tori's head shot up and looked at Kit with a pleading look. Kit sighed, and stared into his cup.

"I guess we should get going." He said.

"Guess?" they both asked. Kit looked at them questioningly.

"What about you two? What do you suggest we do?" he asked. They shrunk back, looking down at the blue checkered table cloth.

"I don't know. I mean, we don't want the Edison Group to find us, but at the same time, I'm tired of moving so much." Simon said. Kit nodded, understanding where he was coming from. Then he turned to Tori.

"Tori? You've been awfully quiet." He said. Tori picked at her finger nails, and sighed.

"Liana said that the barrier that surrounded this place was almost impossible to get through." She stated. The boys just stared at her, waiting for her to continue. Her hair covered most of her face, and she used it to her advantage. They heard her sniffle, and she took a deep breath.

"This is the longest we've stayed anywhere in a long time. I actually feel safe here, unlike anywhere else." She said, and looked up to Kit. He was shocked at seeing tears fill her eyes. "Is it wrong for me feel like staying?" she asked.

Kit smiled at her, and rubbed her hand with his own. Simon wrapped an arm around her shoulder, which shocked Tori.

"I think we all feel that way." Kit said, looking at Simon who simply nodded.

"But what about the wolves?" Drew asked.

They had almost forgotten about him, standing near the sink, staring out the window. He hadn't moved from that spot since Casey left with Tuck. He was waiting for her to come back.

"Would you feel safe with them around?" he asked, still not looking at them.

"But you'll be here to protect us, won't you?" Tori asked. His shoulders shook with a silent laugh.

"You can count on that. I'll always be here for you, precious." He replied. Even his nickname didn't seem to bother her.

"Good." She said simply.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{The Next Morning}<strong>_

Liana and Alec were the first ones up, as usual, and were in the kitchen cooking breakfast. The aroma of the hot, fresh syrup hung in the air throughout the house. The smell caused a few stomach growls, and a few eyes to open.

Drew walked into the kitchen, in only gray sweats, with his fresh bed head look. He rubbed the back of his head, and yawned a hello to Liana and Alec. They smiled and shook their heads at him. Drew smiled back, and went to help set the table.

Kit walked in, looking fresh and ready for the day. He wore jeans with a white, plane T-shirt, and his hair nicely combed. He looked an Asian cowboy, and made Liana laugh at him. She patted his cheek and sat him down in one of the chairs, food on his plate.

The next one to come in was Simon, who didn't look as fresh as his dad, but he at least was wearing a shirt. He was in baggy shorts and a blue T. He sat down next to his dad, and smiled at Liana as she placed food on his plate. He reached over and placed a few fruits on his plate as well. Kit smiled at him approvingly.

Tori came in next, with her black cami, and purple short shorts. Her hair looked combed through, but wasn't styled in anyway. She walked in the kitchen, and yawned, smiling at everyone. She sat down, and rubbed her arms from the chili morning air.

"Morning, precious." Drew whispered in her ear as he put some scrambled eggs on her plate. She looked over to find his abs in her face. She then noticed that he was shirtless, and looked away blushing. He chuckled at her, and took the seat next to her.

"Has Derek or Lauren gotten up yet?" Alec asked, setting a pitcher of orange juice on the table.

"I heard one of them get in the shower." Drew replied, pouring juice into Tori's cup for her. She smiled thanks at him, as she took a sip.

"It might be Derek." Kit said taking a bite out of his home made waffles.

"Morning everyone." Lauren greeted a smile on her face. They replied with mornings, and saw someone behind Lauren. Chloe stood there, a shy smile on her face.

"Chloe!" Tori shouted and leapt out of her seat, and went over to hug her. Chloe laughed, and wrapped her arms around Tori. When they pulled back, Tori helped Chloe over to the table. Lauren and Chloe sat on the other side of the table, while Liana and Alec placed food on their plates.

"How are you feeling today, Chloe?" Alec asked.

"Hungry." She replied. They all laughed, and continued to eat.

A few minutes later they heard a low grunt from the hallway. They all looked up to see Derek walking in. He was in jeans and a dark blue shirt, baggy of course. His hair still hung in his eyes, but no one seemed to be bothered by this. He sat down next to Chloe after grabbing a plate from Liana.

"Morning Derek." Kit said. Derek grunted in response.

They all ate in silence for a while, just concentrating on the food on their plates. Chloe could feel the tension in the air, and looked around. She noticed someone was missing. She couldn't see Casey. Did she get out? Is she okay? Where is she?

Chloe felt a mixture of feelings swell up inside her. She was angry for some reason, worried about Casey, and a bit relieved. It was wrong in a way, because she was still mad at Derek and Casey for what they did. She still felt hurt over Derek cheating on her. But she couldn't help worry about Casey. She did save her life after all.

"Has Casey returned, yet?" Derek asked. Chloe stiffened, so he noticed too. _Of course he would notice_, she though bitterly. Then she shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

"She hasn't come back yet." Liana stated her voice a bit shaky.

"Where did she go?" Chloe found herself asking. Everyone looked at her, a bit hesitant at telling her.

"She's gone back to the wolves." Drew explained. Chloe looked at him confused. "She's their Alpha now." He added. She looked at Derek for help, knowing that he could translate the wolf term.

"She defeated their latest pack leader. So now she is the pack leader." He explained. Chloe looked around the table, to see busy faces. They didn't want to explain the danger that the wolves could bring.

"This all happened while I was out?" she asked. Derek simply nodded. "So, she's gone?" she asked. Alec opened his mouth to open, but a knock on the door interrupted him.

"I'll get it." Alec said, wiping a napkin on his lips. He got up and walked over to the door, and opened. Everyone turned to get a look at the visitor.

Chloe stiffened, and her blood boiled. She grabbed her knife, and stood up, ready to attack.

"Chloe! NO!" Derek shouted, and wrapped his arms around her.

"He's the one he pointed that gun at you!" she shouted, appalled.

Tuck stared at Chloe shocked, but then looked apologetically, he realized that she was Derek's mate, and she only wanted to protect him. He looked at Alec, who nodded, and widened the door to let him in.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"He's not going to hurt us. He helped us." Derek explained. Chloe froze in place, staring at Tuck. She didn't want to believe it, but knew that it was true. She remembered Tuck in wolf form, fighting against the vampires.

"Why?" she asked.

"Huh?" Tuck asked.

"Why did you help us?" She asked. Tuck shrugged, answering the question simply.

"Because they had Casey. I wouldn't let them hurt my mate." He said it like it was obvious. Chloe looked at him curiously.

"Mate?" she asked. Tuck looked at Derek, who was frozen in place just like Chloe. A small grin teased the corner of Tuck's lips.

"You know, my one true love? My soul mate? You know." He said.

Chloe stepped out of Derek's embrace, and looked at Tuck as if he were a new stranger. She only thought of one thing. All those times other wolves had called her Derek's mate. So did that mean? But then what about Casey?

"So does this mate thing work both ways?" she asked. Tuck nodded.

"I imprinted on Casey, and she imprinted on me. It's like we're one with each other." Tuck explained, almost like he was talking to himself. He was smiling, staring off into space.

"But what about that night?" Chloe asked, spinning on Derek. Who watched her cautiously, almost feeling like he'd puke. She found out, and now he can't stop it.

"What night?" Tuck asked.

"The night I broke up with Derek." She said. Tori gasped at the realization. The others just looked confused.

"Chloe, I tried explaining it to you, but you wouldn't listen to me." Derek explained.

"What happened?" Tuck asked.

"Derek cheated on Chloe with Casey." Tori whispered, only to say it to herself, but the wolves heard her perfectly. Drew's eyebrows shot up in shock, and Tuck's brows furrowed in anger.

"You slept with my girlfriend?" Tuck shouted, shoving Derek. Everyone who hadn't heard Tori gasped in shock at the news and at Tuck's actions.

"No, that never happened!" Derek shouted.

"What did happen then? You just kiss her? You hit on her?" Tuck asked, furious.

"Get away from him!" Chloe hissed, stepping in between them, and pushed Tuck back. "I only found them naked together in the woods." She said. Then she realized that was the wrong thing to say.

"You fucking bastard!" Tuck went for Derek.

Quickly Drew got up, and pushed Tuck back, Alec helping by taking his hands and pinning him back against the wall. The rest of them looked between them like a ping pong match. Chloe hid her face behind her hands, trying to figure out how to solve this.

"I swear, Casey and I did nothing like that." Derek said. "She only showed me how to change, and change back into a wolf. That's it. We went on a run that night. I didn't even see her naked." He explained.

Tuck stared at Derek, calming himself down. Chloe looked up at Derek shocked and embarrassed. She should have known that was it. But it had seemed like they had done more. She didn't know what to say to him now. Was she supposed to apologize? She should.

"Why didn't you tell me that's all it was?" she shouted at Derek. Derek turned at her, a little pissed.

"Because you never gave me the chance! I tried talking to you, but you kept avoiding me." He said. They kept glaring at each other, until Tuck whispered to Alec.

"She is? That's brilliant. She came up with that on her own?" Alec asked. Tuck nodded, and rubbed his neck when the guys let him go.

"She's moving them now. She told me to come by and tell you." Tuck replied.

"Casey's smart. Moving them onto that farm land was a good choice. It's too scary for some of the humans to try and trespass that property. What are they going to do for food though?" Alec asked. Tuck sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Some of them still rely on blood, so they hunt." He said. Everyone gasped in horror. "Animals! Sorry, they hunt animals." Tuck corrected himself. "Some of the older wolves are able to work, so they'll earn some money to pay for food and other supplies."

"She's already turning them around." Liana smiled. Tuck joined her and smiled widely.

"She's amazing." He said.

"When can we go visit?" she asked. Tuck's smile faltered a little.

"A couple days or weeks, I believe. The wolves are still a bit wild, and we don't want anyone getting hurt." He said. Liana nodded, understanding.

"You should probably get back to her then." Alec said. Tuck nodded.

"Well, take some food for yourselves. I don't want you two starving out there." Liana said, getting up to fix him a plate. Tuck nodded, and looked at Derek.

"Um, I'm sorry. Just get a little crazy when it comes to Casey." He said. Derek nodded, accepting his apology. "You know how it is right?" he asked. Derek only nodded. Liana handed the plate to Tuck. He smiled at her, giving her a kiss on the cheek, and waved goodbye to everyone.

Chloe turned around, and grabbed Derek's hand. He looked at her confused, but was suddenly pulled forward and out of the room. The others didn't bother them, as Chloe led him back upstairs to her room. They were going to have a little talk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Roxy: So Chloe knows about the mate thing. What will happen next?**

**Me: *Yawn* It's like 12:50 at night for me. So I'm going to bed. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed it. *yawn***

**Roxy: Quit doing that, you're making me yawn. *Yawn* Great, you see what you did?**

**Lani: *Yaaaaaawwwwwnnnnnn***

**Po: Leave it to Lani to make everything big. **

**Me: Heehee! Bad thought. Sorry, it's late, and my mind is kind of fuzzy. **

**Lani: I don't get it.**

**Roxy: That's good, you don't need to.**

**Po: Anyways, good night to everyone.**

**Me: Who's up for falling asleep to Finding Nemo again?**

**Everyone: ME! ME! ME!**

**Me: Okay. Good night guys! Review for me please! It will make me feel tons better. ^_^**

**Love + Happiness = Peace**

**~BW**


	16. Heat

**A/N: Thanks so much for the nice reviews! They really cheered me up, and encouraged me to write more on this story. Thanks again, and I hope you guys keep loving this story. I wouldn't be doing this if it were not for you guys! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Chloe dragged Derek up to her room, and locked the door behind her. She turned around to find him with his arms folded across his chest, and a scowl on his face. He was pissed, she noticed that. She took a deep breath before speaking.<p>

"Derek, I-I," she paused, losing her words.

The way he was looking at her made her feel guilty. As she should be. She knew she was in the wrong here. She didn't even give him a chance to explain, but he had to realize that she had the right to be upset. He was partly to blame too. He should have known that hanging out with another girl, naked no less would upset her. She sighed; she was the one in trouble here, not him.

"I don't know what to say." She said, crossing her arms as well, but more out of embarrassment than anger.

"You can start with an apology." Derek said. "You know I would never hurt you, Chloe." He added. She nodded feeling her insides start to flip-flop.

"I know that." She said.

"Apparently you don't. Otherwise we wouldn't be standing here, having this conversation." He snapped. She flinched at the bite in his voice.

"I'm sorry." She said. Derek stood there, scanning over her. She looked like a spanked child that needed to be loved, not yelled at. He sighed; he wouldn't let her off that easily. She had hurt him really badly, and she would have to experience his pain first hand.

"Chloe, how do I know that you trust me?" he asked. She looked up at him, her eyes looking glassy from the tears she was holding back.

"I do trust you." She said.

"Do you?" he asked. She just stared at him. "If you trusted me, you wouldn't have jumped to conclusions like you did." he waited for her response, but she just stood there, lost for words.

Derek shook his head and sighed again. He walked past her towards the door.

"Derek, wait!" Chloe caught his arm before he opened the door. He turned around and looked at her. A lump formed in his throat at the sight of her. She was obviously hurt, her eyes flowed with unshed tears, and her expression was filled with sorrow and fear.

"Give me one good reason why I should." He retorted. Her grip tightened and she took a shaky breath.

"B-because I know I-I'm wrong, a-and I-I know you would n-never hurt m-me." She said, trying to fight back her threatening tears. Derek clenched his jaw, and unlocked the door.

"Not good enough." He said, and slipped his arm out of her grip, and walked out of her room. He shut the door behind him, and walked down the hall.

Inside her room, Chloe stared at the space Derek once stood. Her throat tightened as she continued to keep herself from crying. She blinked and the tears fell down her cheeks anyway. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She let out a sob, and collapsed on her bed. She pulled her pillow to her chest, and buried her face in it, and cried her eyes out. Her chest felt like it would cave in on itself.

Derek immediately heard her start to cry. He wanted to so badly to turn around and go back to her. To collect her in his arms, and tell her that everything was alright. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, and walked outside for a run.

* * *

><p>The weekend was here, and Liana had demanded to go see Casey, and the pack. She hadn't seen Casey since the morning she was kidnapped. Tuck decided it was okay to let them go, so everyone had decided to come. Lauren didn't want to, but Kit convinced her that some of the wolves would need medical attention and that she owed Casey that much for saving Chloe. Lauren couldn't argue with that.<p>

They took a van to the abandoned farm house an old couple used to own. They had died, and everyone believed it was because the farm house was haunted. The whole town stayed away from there. It was the perfect place to keep a pack of werewolves.

They drove up the hidden path way and parked the van behind the barn. The sounds of the multiple car doors slamming shut caused a stir in the pack.

Little kids no younger than eight years old came out and started growling at them. Tuck chuckled at them, and crouched in front of them. The group of kids smiled, and crouched too. Tuck playfully growled at them, and the kids replied by tackling him, knocking him to the ground. Everyone laughed at them.

"Alright, that's enough boys. Go get washed up for lunch, pups." Casey said, walking out of the barn. The kids whined, but got up to do what the kids. Tuck whined too and followed the kids. Casey laughed at him, and shook her head.

"You're not a kid, by far." She said her hands on her hips. Tuck smiled at her, and tackled her in a hug. She laughed at him as he nibbled on her ear lobe. Then Liana cleared her throat, catching the attention of the hormonal wolves. Casey had to literally push Tuck off of her. Casey ran up to hug Liana and Alec, but smiled at the rest of them.

"Glad you guys could make it. We were just about to have lunch." She informed them.

"Who's on the menu?" Simon asked sarcastically.

"Don't tempt them Si." Casey teased. He simply smiled at her. "Actually, the wives put together a really good soup. Perfect for the chilly weather." Casey said, leading them into the barn.

"Wives?" Lauren asked.

"The wives of some of the wolves." Tuck explained.

"Are they human?" Tori asked.

"Some." Tuck replied.

As soon as they walked in the stares of the wolves bored into them. Casey barked orders at them. Most of them hastily got back to work, while most of the guys grinned at her. She sighed and walked a little faster. The others followed picking up the pace. They got to a table where a few wolves were giving out bowls of soup.

"Hey, Casey." One of them said. He was a guy wolf. A brawny guy with a charming smile, and a head of blond cropped hair. "You look gorgeous today." He said. Casey smiled sweetly at him, while handing Kit and Simon a bowl.

"Thanks Tyler." She said. Then she turned her back to him, handing Lauren and Chloe bowls. "This is going to be a long week." She muttered, handing the rest of them bowls.

"Don't worry; you have me to protect you." Tuck said, kissing her cheek. She rolled her eyes.

"That's reassuring. I already have to keep one eye open while sleeping to make sure you don't try anything funny." She said, leading them to a place to sit down.

Tuck laughed while everyone else stared at them. Drew looked at Derek, who had a curious gaze on his face. When Derek looked back at Drew, he nodded. Derek's eye brows shot up, and Drew nodded again. Derek looked back at Casey curiously.

"I don't get it. What are you guys talking about?" Tori asked.

"It's Casey's 'week'." Drew said, wiggling his eye brows at Casey. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Her week?" Simon asked.

"Hey. What's up Casey?" some wolf boys said, passing them. Casey smiled at both of them, but when they past her smile disappeared and she sighed.

"It doesn't help that you're so freaking hot." Tuck said, rubbing Casey's thigh. Casey shoved his hand off of her.

"Shut up." She said.

"Care to clue me in?" Tori asked. Drew chuckled at her.

"Casey is in heat." He said. Casey looked at him shocked, her face turning red with embarrassment. "Come on, we can practically smell it coming off of you. They were going to realize it eventually." Drew said in his defense. Casey raised her spoon, ready to chuck it at him, but Tuck grabbed her wrist, and set it back down.

"That must suck." Chloe said. Everyone looked at her. It was her fist time talking the whole entire day. "Having all these guys chase you. You must really get sick of it." She said, swirling her spoon in her soup. Casey shrugged.

"I guess I get used to it. It also helps to know how to kick some serious ass." She said. Chloe smiled at her, and Casey smiled back. They changed the topic, and talked all through lunch.

* * *

><p>After a while, Tuck took Liana and Lauren to go see the sick and wounded so that they could help. Everyone else took a walk around the place, getting a look around. Drew kept trying to get Tori's attention, but she was more interested in the shirtless guys working out in the sun.<p>

Chloe was silent, but watched Derek from afar. She missed him really badly, and wished that nothing had gone wrong between them. Casey noticed this and walked up behind her.

"Hey." Chloe jumped a bit at the sound of her voice. Casey chuckled. "Sorry, didn't mean to scar ya." She said. Chloe shook her head and looked back to the boys. Casey looked from Derek to Chloe, getting what was going on.

"Tuck told me what happened." She said. Chloe looked down at her dirt covered sneakers. "I'm sorry for what happened." She said. Chloe only nodded. "It can only get better from here." Casey added. Chloe looked at her unsure. "You guys will make up soon."

"How do you know?" Chloe asked. Casey smiled at her.

"Because you can never stay mad at your mate." She said.

She patted Chloe's shoulder, and walked back towards a bunch of kids who were arguing. Chloe looked back at Derek to find him staring at her. She began to smile, but he turned and looked away. She sighed and walked over to Tori.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm going to have to go. I'm literally being pushed off the computer. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is going to be filled with drama, I promise you that. You won't be disappointed.<strong>

**Let's say, another 5 reviews for the next update. **

**Thanks again! ^_^**

**~BW**


	17. Shane

**A/N: **

**Roxy: GUESS WHAT EVERYONE!**

**Lani: BW got asked to the HOMECOMING DANCE!**

**Roxy: He was really cute too!**

**Me: Again, I declined!**

**Lani: And this is where we get to ask – WHY?**

**Me: The guy is like a brother to me, and I know he feels more than for me than just a sister.**

**Po: Dude's heart broken, I can tell you that.**

**Me: Guys, you're making me feel bad!**

**Roxy: You should! He just wanted to go to Homecoming with you.**

**Me: But then he would make the whole thing awkward. He's already told his friends that I was his girlfriend, which is NOT true.**

**Po: You could have said yes, but laid down the rules.**

**Me: You know what! I get it, I'm a horrible person. Can we just go on with the story, which has nothing to do with my personal life?**

**Roxy: Sure, whatever you say. **

**Me: Thank you.**

**Lani: Heart breaker!**

**Me: Lani!**

* * *

><p>"Alright! You wanna play the game, fine we'll play. But you gotta know the basic rules, and have the skills. I don't want no crybabies, or whiners, or any 'I'm gonna tell mom on you' shouts. Do I make myself clear?" Casey shouted like a drill sergeant.<p>

"YES, SIR!" The kids shouted. The older guys chuckled at them, seeing how serious these boys were taking the game.

"Okay, I'm gonna split you guys into two teams. One side will be shirts, the other skins." She said. The boys shouted in agreement and Casey counted them off.

"This is going to be very interesting." Liana said, sitting on the side lines with the other girls.

Chloe, Tori, and Lauren smiled at her in agreement. The boys had decided to play along with the other wolves as well. Alec had volunteered to be the other referee with Casey. He was walking down the field, tying bandanas to a post on each side.

"Alright, in Capture the Flag, the rules are simple." Casey explained. "You get tagged you're out of the game until one of your teammates comes and frees you. The object of the game is to grab the other team's flag, and bring it to your side. Any questions?" she asked. Tuck raised his hand. She pointed at him.

"Um, yeah. When do we get to play?" he asked. Casey rolled her eyes at him.

"Boys." She called.

"Yes, sir." The kids shouted.

"Tackle Uncle Tuck first." She said.

"Yes, sir!" They shouted excitedly.

Tuck's grin turned from cocky to a bit scared, while the pups grinned evilly at him. Each team split up on the opposite sides of the field. Tuck and Simon were on the same team, while Drew and Derek were on the same team.

"Ready?" Casey asked. They all crouched into battle mode. "Set." Casey added. Their hands twitched in anticipation.

"GO!" Casey and Alec shouted. Immediately they ran towards each other, shouting with their warrior yells, and went for it.

The girls laughed as the boys tacked Tuck first, following Casey's orders. Tuck didn't stand a chance against 20 kids, even kids that were on his team. Tuck sulked over to the opposing teams post, captured. He looked at Casey, who had a smug grin on her face.

"That was cheat." He said. Casey laughed and turned back to the rest of the game.

"Let's go Jonathan!" one of the wives shouted. Jonathan was one of the older wolves, and was very fast and had fast reflexes. He dodged most of the other wolves, almost getting to the flag.

"Gotcha!" a little boy said, making Jonathan laugh.

"Way to go Jr.!" the same wife said, indicating that it was her son that had tackled Jonathan.

The game went on, Casey and Alec calling on a few fouls and rule breakers. Everyone laughed when Tuck tackled Drew, and Casey called it a foul on Tuck, sending him on the sidelines again. Everyone was having a great time, but Chloe still couldn't get her mind of Derek.

After the game, The Wives went back to prepare for dinner. Seeing as there was a pack of hungry wolves they'd have to have plenty of time to cook all the food. The men went back to work on helping clean out the barn and the house. Simon and Tuck went to the old chicken coup to clean that out, a few kids following them.

Tori and some of the other girls were going around helping the wives get everything. Lauren and Liana went with the wives, while Alec and the rest of the guys went out to the field. Casey had Chloe go along with her to check on everyone and help where ever they could. Casey wanted Chloe to come along just to make sure Chloe was okay.

"I'm doing fine. The whole thing still gives me nightmares, but that's nothing new." Chloe replied to Casey's question. Casey nodded, knowing how that thing could affect someone.

"If you don't mind me asking; how were you able to get Alexander to follow your orders like that?" Casey asked. Chloe thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain it.

"Well, you know how I'm a necromancer?" Casey nodded. "Well, I guess I thought that I could control him, like I do with dead things. I mean, he was dead, or undead, and well, I don't know it all really hard." Chloe said frustrated with herself. Casey chuckled at her.

"No, it makes sense. Alexander is an undead, something that was dead, but yet alive. You just controlled his dead side." She said. Chloe looked at Casey relieved.

"And you say you're not smart." She said. Casey laughed more to herself than at the joke.

"I ain't smart, I'm just understanding." She said. They both laughed.

"Hey, Casey!" one of the wolves called. "We need your help over here." They said. Casey and Chloe walked over to where a bunch of guys were trying to move big chunks of fallen wood. They were as big as a tree trunk and as long as a Ford Truck.

"We could put it out back, and use it for something to sit on around our fire pit." Casey said, smiling at that.

"You have a fire pit?" Chloe asked.

"Not yet, but we're gonna." Casey winked at her. Chloe laughed, and shook her head.

Casey got on one side of the pillar with a couple other guys, and helped push it out of the doors. Chloe backed up so she wouldn't get in the way, but tripped over a frantic chicken running around. She gasped as she began to fall, but a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, and caught her.

She laughed, thinking it was Derek, and smiled up to see his face. It wasn't Derek, and her smile faded. Instead of Derek, it was another teen wolf boy, with electric blue eyes and cropped clean wavy dark chocolate brown hair. He smiled down at Chloe as he helped her regain balance.

"Careful, those little things can kill you." He said, quickly looking at the still running chicken, but then back to Chloe. She shyly smiled at him, and nodded.

"T-thank y-you." She said. His smile widened, and she could see his sharp canines. He had cute dimples on both cheeks, and his eyes squinted when he smiled. He was sort of cute, Chloe had to admit it.

"So, what do you think of the pack?" he asked. Chloe looked around at the hard working men and women. Casey had really turned them around in only a week. Last she saw them they were blood thirsty snarling monsters. She smiled back up at the wolf boy.

"You guys are really making progress." She said. He laughed, and nodded, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, thanks to Casey. I honestly thought we were hopeless, but then she showed up, and here we are." He said. Chloe nodded, genially happy for him. "You probably don't recognize me." He said. Chloe stared at him, trying to place his face. As much as she tried, she couldn't.

"Sorry." She shook her head. He chuckled lightly, more embarrassed.

"Figured, you didn't really look at me. I'm Shane, the one who brought you the _McDonalds_." He said. Sudden recognition flashed in Chloe's eyes. She smiled, feeling stupid.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I just wasn't really paying attention then." She said. He laughed and shook his head.

"It's cool, I wouldn't recognize me either if I were you." He said. Chloe laughed. "So, are you doing okay?" he asked. She nodded. "That's good." He sighed in relief. "I'm sorry if I was harsh on you, I was crazy back then." He said. Chloe shook her head.

"No, you were actually pretty nice compared to the others. Actually, we were nice to me, although you didn't say anything to me." She said, remembering the encounter. He smiled shyly now.

"Really? I thought I was pretty rude, but whatever you say." He said. Chloe smiled at him.

"Hey Chloe!" Casey shouted from outside the barn. They both looked to see Casey waving Chloe over.

"I have to go, but it was nice talking to you Shane." Chloe said. Shane nodded, smiling again.

"You guys going to stay for dinner?" he asked. Chloe wondered if they were. As if reading her mind, Shane added, "You guys should. We're going to have a barbeque, and there'll be dancing," he was cut off with Chloe's laughing.

"Yeah, we'll stay for dinner." She said. Shane smiled at her. "See you later." She said. Shane waved as she turned around and ran over to Casey. Shane smiled as Chloe left, and walked back over to the thing he was supposed to be working on.

Derek stood in the door way, watching Chloe and Casey walk away, his blood boiling. He looked back at the wolf boy Shane, and wanted to crack his head open. So the kid had guts to talk to his mate, did he. Let's see if he as the same guts to go up against Derek. With a growl Derek walked back to the fields towards the other guys.

* * *

><p>The fire crackled outside warming everyone up, as they sat down on the logs that Casey and the others had set up. A few of the wolves had dug the fire pit, and they were roasting marshmallows, and hotdogs. The kids laughed and danced like crazy maniacs as the music boomed through the air.<p>

Casey had bought a big boom box and set it up outside so they could have music. The mothers watched and laughed at their kids, and hung close to their husbands, who were in deep conversation. A few of the teen wolves were off to the side chatting, some dancing.

Derek sat next to his dad and Alec watching Chloe, who was talking with Shane again. She was leaning up against the side of the barn, with Shane only inches away from her. Derek growled to himself and turned his head to look over to see Simon dancing with a girl, with some nasty moves. Derek shook his head, and took a nice swig of his drink.

"Drinking away the pain are we?" He heard Casey say. He looked over to see Alec gone replaced by Casey. He sighed, and looked at the ground. "How long are you two going to play this game?" she asked.

"What game?" he asked.

"This 'I'm mad at you so stay away from me' game." She said. Derek rolled his eyes, still not looking at her. "You know she's really sorry for what she did, right? So why don't you just talk to her about it." She said. Derek sighed in frustration and looked at her.

"You think it's that easy?" he asked. She nodded, but he shook his head.

"You guys are mates, no matter if she knows that or not. You'll need to forgive her soon, or you'll lose her." She said. Derek stared at Chloe, missing her. He hated the space they've created with all this jealousy and suspicion. He hated the guy hitting on Chloe even more, though. He crushed his cup as he saw Shane brush a strand of Chloe's hair out of her face.

"Hey, babe." Tuck said, coming up behind Casey and wrapping his arms around her. She smiled up at him, and gave him a quick kiss. "Sup, Derek." Tuck added, nodding at Derek, but he didn't hear him, he was too busy staring a whole through Shane's head.

"Would you please just go talk to her?" Casey asked. Derek finally looked at her, but it was more of a glare.

"Better make it fast, Shane's going in for the prize." Tuck said. Derek looked at him curiously.

"How would you know?" he asked.

"I taught the pup everything he knows about girls. Watch." Tuck said. They all looked back at Chloe and Shane. "He'll gently touch her cheek." He said, and Shane gently touches Chloe's cheek. "She'll giggle," and she does. "Then he'll say something and she'll laugh." As he said it, Chloe's laugh rang through the sky. Derek growled glaring in their direction.

"See, what I tell ya?" Tuck asked. Casey rolled her eyes at him. Derek turned back to Tuck.

"So what do you suppose I do to stop them?" he asked angrily. Tuck shrugged.

"Don't know, but you better do it fast, Shane's going in for the kiss." He said. Derek snapped his head to the side to see Shane caress Chloe's face, and lean in to her.

With a loud growl, he sped over to them, and pushed Shane away from Chloe. Not expecting the attack, Shane fell over and looked up to find Derek, growling at him. Chloe's heart was racing, and she was looking between the two boys.

"Derek!" she shouted, but he ignored her.

"I swear to God, if you come near her again I'll rip your God damn balls off!" Derek shouted at Shane. Shane's face paled, but he stood up, and got up in Derek's face.

"Oh yeah? Who are you to say I can't talk to her?" Shane asked.

"Her boyfriend, that's who." Derek growled. Shane scoffed.

"Boyfriend? She didn't mention a boyfriend. Just an over protective Dick Wad who hurt her." He said. With that, Derek lost it. He tackled Shane to the ground, punching him in the face.

"Oh, shit." Simon let out, while Tori stared at them wide eyed.

Shane got Derek back, and turned them over, so he had Derek on the ground. Shane punched Derek again, breaking his nose. Derek rolled over again, and stood up picking Shane up with him. With one nice toss, Derek threw Shane against the side of the barn.

"STOP IT!" Chloe shouted.

Neither boy seemed to listen to her. They charged for each other, Derek dodging Shane's fist, and socking him in the jaw. Shane spit out blood, his lip cut open, and his cheek already swelling up. Shane spun around, kicking his leg out, getting Derek in the side.

"Casey, please stop them!" Chloe pleaded. Casey stood up, and sighed.

Shane tackled Derek, punching his face again, while Derek tore at his shirt. They both were still going at it until they were pulled apart. Drew had taken Derek off of Shane, while Tuck picked Shane up and held him back. They both resisted against their captors, but were not going to be let go off. Casey stood in between both wolves, and blew on a whistle.

The wolves cringed at the sound, but Derek and Shane calmed down. Casey put the whistle in her pocket and glared at both Derek and Shane. She walked over to Shane, and smacked him side the head. He looked at her, knowing he was in trouble.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked. He just stared at her. "You know she's claimed." She said. Shane looked at her strangely.

"No she isn't. Her sent is still clean." he said. Casey growled.

"I don't care if her sent is still clean. You didn't imprint on her, did you? No, you didn't because she's already been imprinted on. You know damn well not to flirt with a girl you haven't imprinted on." She scolded. Shane looked at the ground, knowing he did wrong. Then she turned and walked to Derek. She didn't smack him, but the tone in her voice was low and menacing.

"If you try to beat up another member of my pack I will personally come after you. I will let this one slide because you were protecting your mate." She said. She then turned to Chloe, who suddenly went rigid.

"Chloe, let this be a lesson to you." She said. "Next time you want to flirt with another guy, know that Derek will literally kill him." She said, and then walked up to her. "Also," Chloe stared up at her. "Trust him always." Then she walked off.

Drew and Tuck let go of them, and followed Casey. Without a look towards Chloe or Derek, Shane walked into the barn. Everyone went back to the bonfire as if nothing had happened. Chloe and Derek stared at each other. Without a word, Derek began to walk pass her, but she caught his arm.

"Derek," she begged.

"Not now Chloe," he sighed.

"Yes, now!" she shouted. He was surprised by the order in her voice. "You h-haven't talked to me all w-week, and I'm s-sick of it. I know that I h-hurt you, but you hurt m-me too." She said. Derek opened his mouth to say something, but she continued ignoring him.

"I'm sorry, you d-don't know how many t-times I'm sorry. I've l-lost sleep over this whole thing. I-I swear I'm going t-to stress myself out i-if we don't f-fix this. Please, you have to know that I n-never meant to go far w-with Shane, I didn't e-even realize he would try to k-kiss me." She went on. Derek finally pressed his finger against her lips, making her go quiet.

"Chloe, this whole thing is my fault." He said, shocking her. "I should have let you know on what I was doing with Casey, so it wouldn't cause any suspicion. I'm sorry, Chloe." He said. Tears spilled out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, t-too. I shouldn't have j-jumped to conclusions." She said, stuttering only because she was holding back sobs. "I-I promise to n-never jump to conclusions without t-talking to you f-first. If I break this p-promise than you have p-permission t-to," Derek put his finger against her lips again.

"Chloe," he said, and she looked up at him. "You talk way too much." He said, and pressed his lips against hers.

She melted into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck as his traveled down her back and around her waist. She held him tight against her body, never wanting to let him go. Derek grunted, and she pulled back.

"Ouch." He whispered, and then she remembered about his injuries.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." She said, about to pull back, but Derek pulled her tightly.

"No, it's not that. I think my heart is one whole again." he said. Chloe laughed, and kissed him again. He had never said anything so romantic before, and that just thrilled her. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"Let's get you're injuries checked, then we can make up later." She said. Derek nodded, and held onto her as they walked back to Lauren and Liana.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well, I hope that was dramatic enough for you. It was long enough right?<strong>

**Lani: I think it was. That last thing Derek said was sooooooo sweet!**

**Roxy: Thank you, it was a little lovey-dovey for something Derek would say, but hey, it fit.**

**Po: So they are back together.**

**Me: But that doesn't mean the story is over.**

**Lani: Hahaha! You will be tortured even more! **

**Roxy: My creative mind just can't stop.**

**Me: Thanks for the reviews guys! I seriously jump and laugh with joy every time I see a new one up. **

**Po: Trust me, she does.**

**Roxy: It's actually quite comical.**

**Me: Oh, like you don't do it either.**

**Lani: I do!**

**Po: Yeah, but you do that all the time, even over the stupidest things like whenever you see birds fly.**

**Lani: YOU NEVER KNOW IF IT'S MAX AND THE FLOCK!**

**Roxy: Wow. Just wow.**

**Me: Anyways, I've got to go. **

**Roxy: Looks like the heart break kid is back.**

**Po: Seriously, BW. You hurt him.**

**Me: Just shut it! I feel bad enough as it is. **

**Lani: Changing the subject! How many reviews do you require this time?**

**Po: Wow, she actually formed a sentence with a big word, and made since.**

**Lani: Shut up, or I'll get Danny to beat you up.**

**Po: *sarcastic* Oh no! Let me scream in fear. **

**Roxy: Shut up Po.**

**Me: Okay, I'll stop boring you with these guys. 5 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! ^_^**

**~BW is OUT!**


	18. Blue Moon Festival

**A/N:**

**Me: Oh my gosh! Shoot me in the face, right now! I am soooo sorry for making you guys wait so long. **

**Roxy: We would have had this up here sooner, but we got a little preoccupied.**

**Po: So, we're sorry you guys had to wait. **

**Lani: Blame it on Po! He wouldn't let BW post until all her homework was done, and all her grades were up.**

**Me: Not that I have a problem with getting good grades, I just hate doing the homework.**

**Roxy: Doesn't everyone? **

**Lani: That , and BW is having some major issues.**

**Me: Just family stuff, nothing you guys need to worry about.**

**Roxy: OH! And there is that book you're writing. **

**Me: I thought I wasn't allowed to promote any of my other online stories?**

**Po: Why don't you just put the site on your profile? Then it's their choice if they actually want to see it.**

**Me: Isn't that sort of breaking the rules?**

**Roxy: Okay, how about this. There is a limited time on this. The site will stay up until the end of October. You have until then to check out the site. After October, we will take it down. **

**Lani: Sounds like a plan. **

**Me: So enjoy this chapter! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Chloe sat against Derek on the couch as they watched some T.V. Tori was up in her room, avoiding Drew, while Simon was in his room, working on his latest masterpiece. Aunt Lauren and Kit sat in the kitchen with Liana, while Alec and Drew were out in the fields, working out.<p>

"Nana!" someone cried. Chloe and Derek looked up to find one of the younger wolves rushing through the door, and into the kitchen. Chloe remembered the pup's name was Mark. Chloe held in the laugh that bubbled up inside her when she saw the boy's mud caked face, and dirt covered blond hair.

"Whatever he said it's not true!" another one came through the door, running after Mark. This one was Sean, Mark's identical twin brother, who was the trouble maker of the two.

"My word! What happened?" Liana demanded, sounding a bit ticked. Just then Casey and Tuck walked through the door.

"Mark, Sean, get your butt's front and center!" Casey shouted. The two pups came in with their heads hanging, knowing they were in trouble. "Look what you did to Nana's clean floors." She said, pointing at the hard wood floor. Everyone looked at the mud footprints on the floor. "Go clean yourselves off, and come back and clean up the mess." She ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." The boys said, and sulked off. Derek chuckled.

"Dang Casey, you can be a strict mother." He said. Casey put her hands to her hips, and grinned at Derek.

"What do you expect when I'm raising a family of wolves?" she asked. They all laughed, and Alec and Drew walked inside.

"Hey, Casey!" Alec said, giving her a hug.

"You guys ready?" Drew asked.

"Ready for what?" Chloe asked.

"There's a Blue Moon tonight." Tuck said. They still looked at them confused. "Right, still new to the whole wolf thing." Tuck sighed.

"So what is it?" Derek asked.

"It's sort of like a party." Drew answered. "Where all us wolves go out and shift, and just act like wolves." He explained. Casey rolled her eyes.

"It's more than that." She said, and smiled at Derek. "During a Blue Moon, a wolf and his mate are connected as one." She then turned to Tuck, smiling at him. "Even if you don't know who your mate is, it's still a nice feeling to have. A Blue moon is like a once in a lifetime opportunity, though. So, you'd want to make the moment last." She said. Tuck smiled at her, and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in for a kiss.

"That sounds so romantic." They heard Tori sigh from the stairs. They all looked up to find her there, with her hand over her heart, with a sappy look on her face.

"Would you like to come along, Tori?" Drew asked. Her expression suddenly went serious.

"But I thought it was only with wolves." She said.

"Anyone can come along, it's a party after all." Tuck said.

"So I can go too?" Simon called from the top of the stairs. They all laughed and Casey nodded.

"So when do we go?" Chloe asked.

"In a few minutes, when Thing 1 and Thing 2 clean up their mess." Casey said, and on cue the twins walked in with a mop and towel. Drew gave Casey a high five, and smirked at the little ones.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting, and everyone waited in the open fields for the light of the Blue Moon. Derek held onto Chloe, seeing her shiver from the cold. The other women had brought blankets to use, but Chloe didn't want to leave Derek's side. He kept her warm by the heat radiating off of him. She smiled and pressed up against him, loving the way he made her feel.<p>

"Hey Derek, you going to join us in a run?" Tuck asked, walking up to them. Derek's eyebrows knit together, deciding if he would or not.

"You should go, it's been a while since you last changed." Chloe said. Derek looked down at her, unsure. She giggled and elbowed him. "I'll be fine, I'll stay with the others." She said.

"Yeah, she'll have me to give her company." Simon said, winking at Chloe.

"See, I'll be-" A sudden scream cut Chloe off. Everyone jumped and looked around to see who it was.

"Get that thing away from me!" Tori screamed, as she ran away from Drew.

"Come on Tori, he just wants a kiss!" Drew laughed, chasing Tori down with a frog in his hands. She screamed again, running behind Alec. They all laughed at them.

"Seems like Tori's having a great time." Tuck laughed.

"Oh shut up, dog breath!" Tori shouted. Tuck laughed again. Drew jumped behind Tori, shoving the frog in her face. She screamed again and ran for her life.

"DREW!" Casey shouted, coming out of the trees and into the field. Tori ran towards her, while Drew stopped in his tracks, seeing Casey's annoyed expression. "Let that poor thing go, and get ready for the run." She ordered.

Drew shrugged, and let the frog go. Immediately the frog started hoping towards Tori by itself. Tori screamed again, and ran towards Chloe and Simon. That cracked everyone up.

"Alright, the moon will be out soon. Welcome to the Blue Moon festival!" she shouted. A few shouts were responded, and Casey led the wolves into the forest so that the women didn't have to see them get undressed. Derek kissed Chloe's cheek, and followed after Casey.

Chloe walked over to Simon and sat by him. She looked over to see that he was drawing a bunch of wolves under the full moon. Chloe smiled amazed at his skill. She watched as he drew, not noticing how dark it was getting.

Low howls began to echo through the air. Everyone looked up to see the wolves coming back out of the forest, and howling at the moon. Chloe looked up and gasped in awe. The moon was right above them, and it was huge. The moon was a beautiful glowing blue color, and it seemed to gleam right on them.

Casey , in human form, walked into the middle and stood facing her pack. You could practically see her smiling. Then a dark colored wolf, Tuck, came and sat down next to her. The looked at each other, and back to the others. With one quick tilt of the head, they began to howl. The rest of the wolves joined in, and soon the kids did too. Then Alec joined in along with Liana, and Kit and Simon followed their lead. Even the wives seemed to howl at the moon. Chloe giggled, and howled along with.

When the howling stopped, she found a dark, black furred wolf sitting next to her. She instantly knew it was Derek, and wrapped an arm around him. He leaned against her, warming her up again.

Then the girls of the pack got up, each carrying a long white cloth in their arms. One of the youngest girls walked towards Casey and Tuck, putting the white cloth over each of them. Turned out it was a robe for each of the wolves. Seeing as they all left their clothes in the forest, it was needed.

Someone placed a robe over Derek, and Chloe looked up to find a girl with curly black hair, looking to be around 8. They smiled at each other, and the little girl walked back towards her mother. Chloe helped put the robe over Derek, and each of the wolves began to shift back into human form.

"My brothers," Casey's gentle voiced boomed over the field. "and sisters," she added, winking at the wives. "I am glad that we are all gathered here under the Blue Moon, to share our gratitude for one another. I know that I've only become your leader just a few weeks ago, but I'm so happy for the way y'all have turned around. Now let us all have a moment of silence, so that we can bathe in the moon's light, and connect with our true love."

They all went quiet, and close their eyes. Chloe does the same, feeling Derek grip her hand. Suddenly Chloe felt light as a feather, and she could barely feel the tickle in her stomach.

_Chloe_

She flinched at hearing her name. She recognized the voice as Derek's but it sounded so off and distant.

_My Chloe_

She smiled at hearing him call her his. It sounded right to her.

_My Derek_

She responded. Then she felt Derek's grip on her hand tighten, making her smile.

"Thank you for the silence." Casey broke their trance. "Now, please enjoy yourselves, and help yourselves to any food. And bottom line, let's just have fun." She said. The wolves howled in reply. Casey smiled at everyone, then turned to Tuck. He quickly kissed her, and pulled her off to the side.

Chloe slowly opened her eyes, to find green glowing eyes in front of her. She smiled, recognizing it was Derek. She also noticed how close he was, and how close he was getting. She looked down to his slightly chapped lips, and leaned forward. Her eyes fluttered closed again, and she felt her lips press against his.

Derek caressed Chloe's face with one of his hands, while the other one pulled her closer at the waist. Chloe's arms wrapped around his shoulders, and her fingers played with his hair. She gently bit his bottom lip, making him grunt, and kiss her harder.

"AH-HEM!" someone interrupted them. They pulled apart, smiling at each other. "Would you two like anything to eat?" Lauren asked them. Chloe looked up at her aunt, a light blush creeping over her face.

"Sure, we'll go get some." She replied. Lauren eyed the both of them, and went over to sit next to the other wives.

"How is it, that whenever you and I try anything, your aunt is always there to stop it." Derek sighed, and got up, picking Chloe up with him.

"She's just overprotective." Chloe defended her aunt. Derek grunted, and held onto Chloe as they walked over to get some food.

"- because I said so!" Tori shouted. The two love birds looked over to find Tori still arguing with Drew, again.

"Just because you said so, doesn't mean that it is." Drew countered. Tori rolled her eyes, and began to walk away, but Drew caught her arm. "Tell me you didn't feel it. Look me in the eyes, and tell me that you couldn't feel anything." He said. Tori stared at him, looking like she was gritting her teeth.

"You're a wolf, I'm a witch. It will never happen between us." Tori pulled her arm back, and walked away from Drew.

Drew's hand fell back to his side, and he stared at Tori as she walked away. Chloe could see his heart broken face. She looked up at Derek, to find that he was thinking the same thing. He looked down at her, and nodded in agreement. Without another word, Derek walked over to Drew, and began talking to him.

Chloe felt bad for Drew, and looked back to see Tori still walking down the field. With one final glance at Drew and Derek, Chloe turned around and ran after Tori.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so not what you guys expected. Chloe and Derek are back together, and I'm making another couple. <strong>

**I couldn't help it, as I read over the chapters I realized that I had made Drew and Tori a hidden couple. I didn't mean for it to be like that, but I guess it just turned out that way. **

**Hope you guys liked the chapter though. There's more to come. Review and leave a comment. I'm all ears to what you guys have to say. Thanks again! Ciao! ^_^**


	19. She's Back

**A/N: I am so sorry for having you guys wait for so long. My schedule just blew up in my face so fast; I didn't have any time to write. Now that I'm free, I am back! Here's the continuance for Undead. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chloe followed Tori out towards the forest, aware of the sounds Tori was making. It sounded as if she were crying, but doing her best to hold them back. Tori was well aware of Chloe following her, and she didn't mind. She needed to talk to someone right now, and Chloe was the only one she could actually confide in.<p>

They stopped only a few yards in. They could still hear everyone in the fields clearly, but they were well hidden behind the trees. Chloe watched as Tori wiped her face, and pulled her hair up into a pony tail. Chloe opened her mouth to say something, but Tori beat her to it.

"Chloe, please don't tell me what I did was stupid. You don't know half of it." She said. Chloe took a few steps closer, a little unsure on what to say, or do.

"Why did you do it?" she asked instead. Tori shrugged her back still towards Chloe.

"I just…don't believe it." She said. Chloe crossed her arms across her chest.

"What don't you believe?" she asked. Tori let out a sob, and shook her head.

"The whole mate thing. I mean how does it even work? With Casey and Tuck, it makes sense – they're both wolves. You and Derek? Both genetically modified. Drew and me? What the hell do we have in common?" she then spun around to look at Chloe.

"I'm not sure on what you two have in common," Chloe said, stepping closer to Tori. "But I have noticed that ever since Drew looked at you, he's done nothing but try and get your attention." She said. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Guys always do that when they're around me." Tori said, and Chloe held back the bitter remark that bubbled in her head. Instead, she sighed and leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree.

"Tell me honestly, when you think of Drew, does your heart race?" Chloe asked. Tori bit her lip, not looking at Chloe, but she nodded. "Do you get butterflies in your stomach?" Tori nodded again. "Do find yourself thinking about him, more often lately?" Tori sighed, and looked up at Chloe.

"What are you getting at?" she demanded. Chloe, staring to get irritated, pushed off the tree, and stormed over to Tori.

"I'm saying that you've fallen in love, stupid!" she said. Tori gaped at her like she just said that she had cancer or something.

"That can't be possible." She whispered. Chloe nearly growled in frustration.

"Why? Because he's a wolf?" she asked. Tori shook her head.

"Because, I know that-" she paused.

"That what?" Chloe asked.

"It wouldn't work out between us." Tori said. Chloe took a deep breath, and shut her eyes. Tori was making this very difficult. "I mean, we're constantly on the run, and he's got his pack. What are we supposed to do?" she asked.

"Who says we have to leave?" Chloe asked. Tori stared at her, wondering where she was going with this. "How many times have Derek and I fought?" she asked.

"More than the actual relationship." Tori answered. Chloe didn't let that comment get to her.

"The point is, even though we've had hard times, we've always gotten through it. You and Drew can do the same." Chloe said. Tori nodded, and then stood frozen.

"But I've already got him mad at me. I can't just go up to him and expect him to forgive me." She said.

"Then give it some time. You'll work things out." Chloe said. Tori smiled at her, and nodded.

"Thanks Chloe." She said. They gave each other a quick hug, and began to walk back towards the field. "Remember, any word about this, and I'll turn your hair green." She threatened. Chloe pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key. Tori smiled, and walked over towards Kit and Lauren.

"Everything okay?" Derek asked, walking up behind Chloe. She smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"Yeah, what about Drew?" she asked. Derek sighed, and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"He's struggling, but I think he's okay." He said. They watched as some of the couples began eating with each other, sharing loving glances, and a few kisses.

"Derek." Chloe called.

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked.

"Tell you what?" he asked.

"That we're mates." She asked shyly. Derek went stiff for a second. When he didn't answer, Chloe looked up at him. I guilty, yet scared expression was on his face. "Derek?" she called. He sighed, and met her eyes with his own.

"I thought you would have ran." He said. She looked up at him confused. "I thought that if I had told you, then you would realize of what a monster I am, and you wouldn't want to be around me anymore. I couldn't take it if you left me. You've seen that. So, selfishly, I kept the whole mate thing to myself." He said.

Chloe pulled away from Derek, and turned around to look up at his face. He looked down at her, worried that she'd get mad and leave, and hoping she wouldn't get upset over it.

"First, you are not a monster. I've seen what monstrous wolves look like, and you're nothing like that." She said. He opened his mouth to reply, but she continued. "Second, you should know that I wouldn't have left you over you telling me I'm your mate. To me, it's another way of saying, 'I love you'." She smiled up at him.

"I do love you Chloe." He said. A bright blush came over her cheeks. She had never felt so excited over a bunch of words in her life.

"I love you too, Derek." She said. He bent over, while she stood on her tippy toes to reach his lips. The kiss was gentle, yet passionate, and full of love. To them, it was just them, and no one else. Their world was perfect, and just for them. If only they could stay like that forever.

"DEREK!" Someone shouted. They separated instantly, only to find the wolves growling madly at a figure in the distance.

"Derek!" Simon shouted, running over to them.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked. Simon clung onto Derek, pointing down towards the figure in the front.

"Natasha's back." He said. Chloe's heart fell through the floor, and she looked over to see the blond haired, red eyed vampire staring at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxy: I really do hate you right now.<strong>

**Me: WHY?**

**Roxy: First you don't update soon enough, now you leave them with a cliff hanger?**

**Me: I'll update soon.**

**Po: That's what you said last time.**

**Me: Sorry, you know how busy I've been.**

**Po: No one want's your excuses.**

**Lani: Well, she's has more time now. **

**Me: Yeah, exactly.**

**Roxy: Whatever.**

**Lani: Some reviews would be nice.**

**Po: Yeah, make sure to kick BW's butt about not updating soon enough.**

**Me: HEY! **

**Lani: OOH! I love butt kicking!**

**Me: You guys hate me, don't you?**

**Roxy: WHY THE STUPID CLIFFY?**


	20. Only Half

**A/N: Okay, I'm seriously going to beat myself up. I keep updating way too late for you guys. Leaving you guys in such suspense, should be a big NO-NO. I've tried to keep it to a weekly update, but my schedule keeps extending itself. If I don't update the next chapter in a weak, I promise, I will give you guys a very, and I mean very, long chapter. Hopefully that will make up for it. **

**Anyways! Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Natasha stared expressionless at Chloe, as if she were willing her to die right there. Derek let out a low growl, stepping in front of Chloe to protect her. Natasha's eyes flickered over the wolves for a few seconds, and landed on Casey. A small smirk began to draw on her lips, making her look like a deviled angel.<p>

Quickly the other wolves changed into wolf form, and surrounded Natasha. Casey stood right across from her, only a few feet away from each other, and keeping their eyes on each other. Natasha shook her head back, making her wavy, blond hair fall behind her in waves. The wolves growled at her sudden movements, preparing themselves for Casey's signal.

Everyone was silent, watching Natasha so intensely that no one noticed the other creatures coming out from the forests edge. A sudden child's shriek bounced off the woods, and rang into everyone's ears. Half the wolves kept their eyes on Natasha, but the others looked back to find the other creatures surrounding them.

"Derek." Chloe whispered, gripping onto the back of his shirt. She was shaking from the fear that these creatures brought her. They gave her the strangest feeling. They made her feel sick to her stomach, but she also felt a surge of power. It ran up and down her legs and arms, throughout her whole body.

"What are they?" Simon asked, staring off at a few that stood only a few yards from where they stood.

"New born." Derek growled.

"New born what?" Simon asked.

"Vampires." Derek added. Chloe gulped, and pressed herself against Derek's side.

"I thought she banned you from coming anywhere near us." Casey's voice broke everyone from their stares. They all went back to watching Casey and Natasha.

"The little necromancer banned Alexander and mentioned me, but-" Natasha smirked, "she had no power over me." She laughed then.

Natasha held her hands behind her back, and began walking towards Casey like a cocky person would. Casey crouched, ready to attack if needed. Natasha just laughed at her, and looked around at the wolves, until her gaze fell on Chloe.

"You still don't have any power over me." She said. Chloe, still a little frightened, straightened up.

"W-What do y-you m-mean?" she asked, kicking herself for stuttering. Natasha laughed once more.

"Because you only control the dead! I'm only half of a vampire." She said. Whispers erupted through the field, coming from the pack.

"How is that possible?" someone asked.

"That's unnatural." Another said.

"She's lying!" someone else shouted.

"SHUT IT!" Natasha shouted, her eyes blazing. "I know it's not natural, and no, I'm not lying." She said. She began to walk circles around Casey. "My mother gave birth to me, after being intimate with Alexander. Yes, my mother was week and couldn't resist, and Alexander couldn't pass up the experiment." She shrugged.

"Alexander took me in, and raised my as his daughter. But I'm still only half a vampire," she said in a sneer. "But I can be a full vampire once I've reached maturity, so no worries." She said.

"Why are you here?" Casey asked. Natasha stopped in her tracks.

"That's right!" she said, and giggled. "I'm here, because of Alexander. Even if he can't come after Chloe, I can!" she said cheerily. "And I can take her back to the people who want her."

"Who wants her?" Kit's voice boomed through the air. Natasha glared at him.

"People. None you should care about." She said between clinched teeth.

"You won't lay a finger on her!" Lauren shouted, with such aggression that you could see it practically radiated off of her.

"I doubt anyone here can try and stop me." Natasha giggled.

"I can!" Derek shouted.

Suddenly he leaped at her, tackling her to the ground. Instantly a war broke out. The other vamps went after the already shifted wolves. Simon, Kit, and Lauren were at Chloe's side at once, and they were making their way out of the field.

"BITCH!" someone shouted. Chloe stopped to look back for the owner of the voice. Tori was back there throwing witch orbs at every vampire that came at her.

"Tori!" Simon shouted. Tori ignored him, sending another orb at a nearby vamp.

Kit began to run back for her, until he saw someone pick Tori up and run towards them. They could hear Tori's shouts of refusal, but the body didn't put her down. When they got closer they saw that it was Drew.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He said, and kept running, Tori still tossed over his shoulders. They all looked at each other, but followed after him.

* * *

><p>Casey leaped at one of the new born vamps as it tried to attack one of the little pups. The vamp reached up and grabbed Casey's hair, pulling it down and rolling them over. The new vamp looked to be only thirteen year old boy. His eyes were red and wild, full of anger, and hate.<p>

Casey knew better than to feel any empathy towards it, but she still felt a pang in her heart as she punched him in the face. The vamp fell over, and Casey twisted his neck, breaking his spine. She then picked up a nearby branch, breaking it so the tip came out sharp.

"Run towards the barn, find and hide with the others." She ordered the pups. Even if the pups wanted to fight, they knew they wouldn't be any help, besides they couldn't disobey their alpha.

Casey ran towards one of the older looking vamps, and shoved the branch through its chest before it could hiss. She tugged out the branch, leaving the vamp to limply fall to the ground. She ran over towards Derek, who was still fighting with Natasha.

"Casey!" Tuck shouted from across the field. He beckoned her to come and escape with him. They were outnumbered, and starting to fall apart. They weren't going to win this battle, she knew it. But she couldn't leave Derek either.

"Take care of the pack! I'll be there as soon as I can." She said.

"Casey!" he shouted, being stubborn as always.

"That's an order!" She shouted, and ran towards Derek. Tuck cursed at himself, and fell back into the trees, heading back to the rest of the pack.

* * *

><p>Derek and Natasha circled each other, trying to anticipate each other's next move. Derek knew that Casey was close to where they were, keeping up the battle, and knew that she had his back if Natasha pulled a fast one on him.<p>

"You're very protective over that little necro." Natasha said, in an attempt to distract him, but Derek knew better, and kept his mouth shut. "It's 'cause you're mates, right?" she went on. Derek kept staring her down.

"I wonder how you would react if you knew what she did while she was with us." She smirked, but Derek still didn't buy into her crap. "It's funny how attached she is to you, considering she was being so friendly with that Shane wolf." She said. The mention of Shane got Derek's attention.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Natasha smirked, knowing she got him hooked.

"While she was down there, she didn't want to talk to anyone, except Shane. That cute-if-you-think-about-it wolf. They always were talking, and if I remember correctly, I heard the other wolves talking about strange noises coming from her chamber."

Derek knew she was lying, but he couldn't help feel that heated jealousy towards Shane, and that little anger towards Chloe. Now that he thought about it, Chloe and Shane did seem a little close and friendly towards each other before. But Chloe would never do that to him. Although she did think that he was cheating on her with Casey.

While Derek was having his inner argument, Natasha had stopped moving, and picked up a sharpened tool by her feet. She slowly picked it up, and suddenly screamed out, raising the tool high to stab Derek. Derek's eyes went wide in shock, as he realized he let his guard down.

Natasha went for him, ready to stab the sharp tool into his chest. Derek couldn't think, he couldn't think of how to defend himself.

A huge pound of mass flew in between them, tackling Natasha. It took a while for Derek to realize that it was Casey. The two girls rolled around, trying to get a hold of each other.

"Get to Chloe! Run!" Casey shouted at him.

Derek nodded, only thinking of Chloe's safety and ran into the forest, leaving Casey and Natasha to fight. He ran back to where the pack was staying, making sure that no one was following him, and doing little things to throw the blood suckers off his scented trail.

As soon as he got to the barn, it looked like a ghost town. The barn was empty, and no one was in sight. He spun around trying to hear for anyone. His breathing was fast, and his heart was beating so quickly that it could give out any moment. Didn't anyone make it back?

"Derek!" Someone whispered. Derek spun around to find Drew's head peeking out from the barn. Derek quickly ran towards him.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"The witches and sorcerers put up a barrier around the barn. Come on." Drew said, leading Derek into one of the stalls. When Drew stepped into one of the stalls he disappeared. Derek, still not liking the idea of depending on witch's magic, stepped into the stall.

* * *

><p>"DEREK!" Chloe shouted, running up to him and hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around Chloe tightly, kissing the top of her head.<p>

"Where are we?" he asked, looking around.

"Inside the barn." Chloe answered. "It's weird I know, but the magic makes it look like the barn house is empty." She tried to explain. But Derek didn't care anymore.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Chloe smiled, and nodded.

"Are you?" she asked. He smiled.

"I'm fine." He answered.

"Where's Casey?" Tuck's voice sounded shaky, and Derek had to turn around to look at him. Tuck's face was expressionless, but his eyes showed worry, and confusion.

"She told me to come back here." Derek said.

"And you listened?" Tuck asked, getting pissed.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Derek asked.

"You should have made sure she was okay!" Tuck shouted.

"Dude, calm down." Drew said, pushing Tuck back away from Derek. "Come on man, you know she's tough. She can handle it." He said. Tuck took a few deep breathes.

It was silent for a few more minutes, and Chloe held onto Derek, still worried. They were all still on edge, wondering why Casey and a few other wolves hadn't made it back yet. They were all getting fidgety; a few sobs were heard from the little ones.

Suddenly, a cracking sound echoed through the barn. Drew immediately got up to go see who it was. They all looked at the barn door, waiting to see who had come back. Derek could feel Chloe's grip tighten as they waited.

Then, through the door, came a few of the older wolves, who waited at the door. Everyone stood up, seeing the worried faces on the wolves' faces. Drew came in, breathing heavy, and a sickened look on his face. After him came one of the big guys, in his arms laid Casey.

"Casey!" Tuck shouted, running towards the guy that held her. Gasps erupted from the women and children, and Chloe's grip tightened, her nails digging into Derek's arm.

"What happened?" Tuck asked, helping the guy set down Casey on one of the hay beds.

"I saw Casey and Natasha attack each other. They were both holding stakes, my guess is they both got hit." The wolf explained. Blood gushed from Casey's stomach, where a large stab wound marked.

"Natasha got away though, along with a few of her followers." The other wolf added.

"Casey," Tuck cried.

Lauren ran to his side, starting to work on Casey. She began ordering the others on the things she needed done. Tuck just stared at Casey, whose face had paled, and eyes wouldn't open. He started to sob, and took a deep breath, standing up.

He turned away from Casey, to look at Derek. His eyes showed so much hate, and hurt, that Derek couldn't help stiffen at his gaze. Chloe started to see what was going to happen, and stepped in front of Derek to try and protect him.

"This is your fault!" Tuck.

"Tuck!" Drew shouted back. Derek said nothing.

"If you would have just not shown up at all!" Tuck shouted.

"Calm down!" Drew said, holding Tuck back.

"You little bitch!" Tuck shouted, making the crowd around them gasp. "This is your fault!" he pointed. To everyone's surprise he was talking to Chloe.

"M-my f-fault?" she asked. Derek growled at Tuck.

"Natasha was after you! Because of you Casey – Casey." Tuck then broke down in tears. Drew supported most of Tuck's weight, and led him over to the other side of the barn.

"What a dick!" Tori said, coming to Chloe's side. "Don't let anything that douche bag says get to you. He's just upset because he couldn't protect Casey." She said. Chloe nodded, knowing that it was true, and Tuck was only hurting. But she still felt guilty, like it was still partly her fault Casey got hurt.

Derek sensed Chloe's discomfort, and wrapped his arms around her. He led her over towards the warmer part of the barn, and just sat there with her in his arms. Chloe still felt guilty, but she liked the feeling she had when Derek did these types of things. She just wished Casey would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxy: Okay, so Casey's hurt? That's where you're leaving it off?<strong>

**Me: Yup!**

**Lani: Tuck blowing up in Chloe's face was my idea!**

**Po: It seems realistic.**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Roxy: I guess until next time!**

**Po: Which will hopefully be in a week?**

**Lani: SEE Y'ALL LATERS!**

**Review please! It gives me more motivation to write! Thanks again! **


	21. The End?

**A/N:**

**Lani: LIFE IS A WORK OF ART, YOU GOTTA PAINT IT COLORFUL. YOU CAN MAKE IT ANYTHING YOU WANT, DON'T HAVE TO STICK TO ANY RULES. YOU DON'T NEED A HIGH I.Q. TO SUCCEED IN WHAT YOU DO. YOU JUST GOTTA HAVE NO DOUBT, JUST BELIEVE IN YOURSELF! **

**Po: Thank you Lani, for those lyrics of advice.**

**Lani: I wasn't finished!**

**Roxy: You are now.**

**Me: Anyways! As promised, here's a new chapter! Sorry that it's like a day late, but I was really busy yesterday. So here it is, not a moment too soon! Enjoy!**

**Lani: THAT GIRL WAS A-**

* * *

><p>Everyone sat silent, a few sobs and sniffles were heard from the kids, but other than that everyone stayed quiet. Lauren still worked on Casey, cleaning up the wound and stitching her up. Tuck was in one of the stalls with a group of his friends, trying to calm down from his blow out with Chloe. Lauren had told him that Casey would live, and that had helped him a bit.<p>

Chloe and the others stayed away from the rest of the wolves. All of them couldn't help but think that it was their own individual fault for Casey's accident. They each thought that it was their fault for bringing her to this situation, especially Chloe. She knew better of it, but she let the words Tuck said to her eat at her.

"He's just upset, I'd probably do the same thing to Casey if you were the one Lauren was working on." Derek said, in any attempt to comfort her. Chloe didn't say anything, and just laid against him, letting his arms warm her, and his torso support her. She didn't want to think anymore, she didn't want to feel. She closed her eyes in an attempt to close out the rest of the world.

"How did Natasha even find her?" Simon asked, talking to his dad. Kit shook his head, going over it through his own mind. "I mean we were so careful. We even covered up her sent." Simon added, still trying to figure it out.

"Simon, shut up." Tori shoved him. Simon glared at her, but Tori just shook him off. "Chloe feels bad enough as it is, you don't have to add onto that." She scolded. Chloe was too tired to even thank Tori.

"But if Natasha was there, then Alexander couldn't be far behind." Drake said, coming over and sitting down next to Tori. They all looked at him curiously, wondering how he knew what they were talking about. As if he knew what they were thinking, he jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "I heard you guys from over there, werewolf here." He pointed out. They sighed, just going with it.

"How is she?" Kit asked. Drake sighed, rubbing his arm.

"She lost a lot of blood, Lauren's just finishing her up, and she hasn't so much as twitched." Drake explained, his voice becoming a little shaky. Tori reached over and rested her hand on top of his trying to comfort him. He grabbed her hand, and squeezed it thanking her.

"Where's Alec and Liana?" Derek asked. Drake nodded towards the stall next to them.

"They're tired." Drake said. Simon nodded, pulling and playing with the hay that they sat on.

"We should all get some rest." Derek said, looking down to Chloe who seemed to be sleeping. The rest of them nodded, and got up to get to bed.

"You guys can take the second story. The rest of us can stay down here." Drake said, pointing up to the loft. They nodded, and headed up to the top of the barn.

There was already a bunch of blankets and pillows stowed away up there, and they put them to use. They all snuggled together to get more warmth, and all settled down for bed.

An hour later after everyone was asleep; Derek woke up to the sound of crying. He looked over at his side where he had placed Chloe. When he looked, she wasn't there. His heart began to beat rapidly, in fear of her missing. He listened carefully for her, and all he could hear was the silent sobs. He crawled over to the hidden space in the corner, where the cries originated. That's where he found Chloe.

"Chloe? What's wrong?" he asked. She sniffled, and he pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her, letting her bury her face in his already messy shirt. She continued crying for a while, and he let her. It hurt him to see her cry, and wanted to stop her from crying, but he knew that she needed to let it out. When she was done, he wiped away her tears and kissed her head.

"It's okay, you're alright now." He said. She nodded, resting her head against his chest. She listened to his beating heart as she calmed herself down. Just listening to him breathe helped her a lot. She looked up at him, and he kissed her gently on her forehead.

"I'm sorry for waking you." She said. He shook his head, pulling her closer.

"No need to be sorry." He said.

"I just couldn't sleep." She said. He nodded, not saying anything. They just sat there for a while, comforting each other. Chloe knew Derek was concerned for her, and wanted to know why. But she was afraid to she would start crying again. She didn't like it when she let herself be weak around Derek.

Derek was strong, and he needs her to be strong too. But she couldn't help but feel so fragile and delicate in his arms.

"Remember the time Tori tied me up in the crawl space, back at Lyle house?" she asked him. Derek grunted, not liking the memory of Tori doing that to Chloe, but nodded in response. "Remember when you came for me and all those corpses were attacking me?" she asked, shivering from the feel of those bony fingers clawing at her legs. Derek pulled her tighter, and nodded.

"I dreamt about that," Chloe said, on the verge of tears. Derek looked down at her concerned. "Only, the bodies attacking me were people I knew." She said her voice cracking.

"Who were they?" Derek asked.

"One was Casey." She said, blinking back tears. "She kept screaming at me, blaming me for her death." She took in a shaky breath.

"She's not dead, Chloe, and you know she wouldn't blame you if she died protecting you." Derek tried to reassure her. Chloe only nodded, and continued with her dream.

"The next was Rae." She said. This got Derek to stiffen. "She was crying over something, she said something but I couldn't make out what she said." Derek rubbed her arm to make Chloe feels safe, but the Chloe began to cry again. She stared off into space, tears running down her cheeks.

"The last was my dad." She said. "He kept asking me where I was, and why I hadn't come back to him." She looked up at Derek. "The strange thing is, I couldn't answer him. As much as I wanted to, something didn't let me." Derek wiped the tears from her face.

"Don't worry Chloe, you'll see him again. When it's safer." He said. She nodded, and rested her head against his chest.

"I just miss him so much." She said. That's when she broke. She covered her face to hide the fact that she was crying. Derek didn't need x-ray vision to know Chloe had begun crying again. He could feel her shake in his arms. He held her for the rest of the night, letting her cry it out.

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone was startled to hear a loud whistle. Everyone woke up, groggy, but on the alert. In the middle of the barn, stood Casey, looking banged up, but okay. Her hands where on her hips, and she was looking around the barn like a mother would at her child's messy room.<p>

"Everyone up!" she shouted. Everyone was too shocked at seeing her up and moving, that none of them moved. Just last night she looked like she was near death. Now she looked as if nothing had happened.

"Don't tell me y'all forgot everything I taught you over one night." She teased. Cheerfully, the kids rushed out from their sleeping places and rushed to the middle to hug Casey. She laughed and hugged each one of them.

"Casey?" Tuck called, looking dazed, and if he didn't believe that Casey stood where she stands.

"Damn, Tuck. You look like you just saw a ghost." She teased. He smiled so brightly at her that it made everyone smile. He rushed over to her, and carefully folder her into his own arms.

When they pulled back they smiled at each other for a few seconds, and then they kissed. Their arms wrapped around each other, and you could see the passion in that kiss. The grownups smiled with approval, while the younger kids covered their eyes in disgust. Tuck and Casey pulled back and laughed.

Casey looked over Tuck's shoulder to find Derek and the rest of them standing off to the side, smiling at her, glad that she was okay. She pulled away from Tuck to go over and talk to them. She turned to Lauren and hugged her.

"Thank you for once again, coming to my rescue and saving my life." Casey said. Lauren smiled at her.

"No problem." She replied. Then she turned to Chloe and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I can tell that you're stressing over this. Don't worry, the pack will help protect you." She said. Chloe smiled at her, grateful for the offer, but she didn't know how to tell Casey the news. She looked up at Derek, hoping he would break it to her.

"Actually, Casey, that won't be needed." Derek said. Casey looked at each of their faces curiously.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Derek looked at his dad, and Kit sighed, knowing he was the one who was going to deliver the news.

"We talked about it, and," Kit said, pausing, wondering how they were going to take it. "We'll be leaving soon." He said. Everyone stared at them like they just announced that someone was dead. They were leaving?

* * *

><p><strong>Roxy: Again with the cliff hanger?<strong>

**Me: yeah…**

**Po: You should know this by now Roxy, BW likes suspense.**

**Lani: So chill!**

**Roxy: Okay, fine. **

**Me: Besides, I think next chapter will be the last.**

**All: WHAT!**

**Roxy: But there's so much more!**

**Me: Not really.**

**Lani: You can't do this!**

**Me: Why not?**

**Po: What about the readers?**

**Me: I'm pretty sure they'll be okay with me ending this story.**

**Roxy: I doubt it!**

**Lani: I think they'd hate you for it.**

**Po: Why are you ending it?**

**Me: I don't think anyone's interested anymore. I think this would be the perfect time to end it. Leave it to their imagination.**

**Roxy: WILL SOMEONE KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO HER!**

**Lani: You still have Natasha on the loose!**

**Po: What will the readers think?**

**Me: The readers don't care!**

**All: GASP!**

**Roxy: I can't believe you just said that!**

**Lani: SLAP YO SELF!**

**Po: Of course they care!**

**Me: yeah, ok.**

**Roxy: I'm going to hit you!**

**Lani: So am I!**

**Po: I don't think the readers would want you to quit this story.**

**Me: Well it's up to them. Do they want me to continue?**


	22. Attached

**A/N: **

**Lani: Happy Holidays!**

**Roxy: Because we realize not everyone celebrates Christmas.**

**Po: It would be cool and interesting to see what other people do for the holiday.**

**Me: Back to the main point here! **

**Lani: Undead!**

**Roxy: Right! *Po shrugs***

**Me: Okay, here's the next chapter!**

**Po: Will you be continuing this or not?**

**Me: We'll find out at the end of this chapter now won't we?**

* * *

><p>"Why are you leaving?" Casey asked, a little hurt that they didn't even give her any notice before this.<p>

"Well," Simon said, rubbing the back of his head.

"W-we didn't w-want to cause y-you guys a-any more t-trouble." Chloe explained, feeling uncomfortable under all the wolves' gazes. Derek held her hand, giving her strength.

"It's because of what I said isn't it?" Tuck asked, looking at Chloe angrily, but also guiltily.

"What did you say to them?" Casey asked turning on him. Chloe gasped, guessing on what would happen. Casey would get mad at Tuck, and then Tuck would get mad at Casey, and then a whole fight will come out of it.

"He said it was Chloe's fault you got hurt." Tori said.

"Tori!" Chloe exclaimed.

"What? That's what he said. Don't tell me you forgive him, because he does not deserve your sympathy." Tori said, crossing her arms in protest.

"She's right, I shouldn't have said any of that to you. I was upset, and worried sick over Casey. You shouldn't forgive me." Tuck said, looking down ashamed of himself. Chloe shook her head at him.

"D-Don't. I-I know you didn't m-mean any of th-those words you said." She said. Tuck just looked at her, still ashamed.

"But you guys can't leave now! Natasha is still out there looking for you." Drew said, looking over at Tori. Chloe felt bad for him, knowing he wouldn't leave his pack for a mate that wouldn't return his feelings. Tori looked at Drew, a little sad, but she kept her expression clean.

"That's why we're going." Lauren spoke up. "We don't want anything to happen to you guys." She explained.

"We've been through much worse." Casey interjected.

"You almost died." Lauren argued. Casey just rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"You guys can't leave because," Drew began, but Casey raised her hand to shut him up.

"Fine." She said.

Everyone looked at her shocked. She looked at Lauren, to Kit, to Derek. She knew who the alpha was in their pack, and knew it was Derek's suggestion to leave. The others would have stayed if they could, but seeing that Derek wanted Chloe's safety most of all, he would have them leave. She also he wouldn't change his mind.

"We won't stop you from leaving." She said. "If that's your decision, I will respect it and won't get in y'alls way." She added.

"Thank you for understanding." Derek said. Casey nodded in reply.

"But at least let us help you prepare." She said. Derek began to refuse and deny the suggestion, but Kit stepped forward and smiled at her.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." He said. Casey nodded, and turned back to the rest of her pack, leaving the others.

"Do you think she's mad?" Chloe asked, staring off after Casey, Drew and Tuck. Derek sighed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"That's the problem of being a werewolf; you get too attached." He said. Chloe looked up at him, questions whirling around in her ear. Only one was able to come to her lips.

"You got attached to her, didn't you?" she said. Derek looked down at her, and stared into her eyes. She wanted him to answer, but at the same time she didn't want to know.

"Let's get ready." Is all he said, and led her back to the loft to gather their things.

* * *

><p>Tori stood in one of the stalls, arms crossed, and leaning against the post. She kicked a few straws of hay, as she waited. She looked up and around herself only to find the wolves staring at her, almost sorry, and disappointed. Tori looked back down, letting her hair fall over her shoulder.<p>

"Stupid wolves." She whispered to herself. "Why do they have to keep giving me those damn puppy eyes?" she asked herself. "It's not like it was my decision." She mumbled.

She heard a couple voices from outside the barn, and she looked up, and went back to her cool posture. A couple of the guys walked through the barn doors, one of them being Drew. They were talking about a few places they could stake out for vampires, and had just decided to put out some watchmen around the barn.

Tori stepped behind them, her hands behind her back, and called out.

"Drew." She called. The guys stopped talking and they all turned around to see Tori. Drew looked at her sad, but only for a second, then that hard set face came back onto his face.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked, wondering why she sounded so weak. Drew turned around to the guys, and looked at them. They looked at each other, and smirked.

"See you later man." They called, leaving Drew and Tori. Drew turned back to her, looking at her just waiting for her to start.

"Listen, I want you to know that I," she began.

"Tori." Drew sighed. The sigh sent shivers through her body, making her droop her head low. "I don't need you to tell me that you're sorry. I get that you don't share my feelings." Her head snapped up at that comment.

"So don't give me one of those cliché break up lines, 'It's not you it's me' bull crap." He said. Tori shook her head. No guy has ever talked to her that way. He was the one taking charge, and being a man about it. It made Tori's heart pound against her chest.

"Drew, shut up!" she hissed. His mouth closed, and his eyes went wide from shock. She blushed at his expression, and looked around the barn to see that no one was paying them any attention.

"I like you, okay?" she whispered. Drew's eyes went even wider, if that was possible at this point.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I like you." She whispered, a little louder. Drew chuckled.

"I heard you, I just didn't believe it." He said. She smiled a bit, not much, but it was a smile. "I like you too, Tori." He said, turning that almost smile into a giant grin. Immediately he embraced her into a full hug. She went stiff for a second, but liked the way her body fit his and hugged him back.

"I hate that you have to go." Drew whispered into her hair, hugging her tighter. Tori buried her face in his chest.

"I never wanted to leave you." She said, her heart throbbing at the thought of leaving him. He kissed her cheek, and nuzzled her closely. "I wish we would stay." She said, pulling him closer. Drew suddenly went stiff, causing Tori to worry. He pulled back and looked at her, uncertain.

"What if I told you that there could be a way for you to stay?" he asked. Tori looked at him puzzled, but willing.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. He sighed, and looked around them to make sure no one was listening in.

"If I told you, you have to promise not to say anything to anyone, never ever mention it." He said. Tori looked at him confused and worried.

"I won't tell a soul." She said, crossing her heart. Drew leaned down, and her heart leapt thinking he was going to kiss her. Instead, he brushed her hair over her shoulder, and whispered into her ear.

As he gave her the news, her eyes went wide in shock and surprise. Her heart hammered against her chest, and her stomach did a flips. Drew pulled back to see her reaction. There was only one thought that came to Tori's mind.

"SHE'S WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Casey sat in the middle of the tall, grassy fields. So many things swam around in her mind, yet she thought of nothing. The wind blew softly, and she breathed in the fresh air. She closed her eyes to savor the feeling. Without thinking she brought her hand up, and rubbed her stomach, letting it rest there. She couldn't believe it herself.<p>

"How is it?" Tucks voice nearly scared her. She was so consumed in the silence of the wind, that she didn't sense him coming up. She looked over her shoulder at his tall figure. She smiled up at him, and he sat behind her, wrapping his arms and legs around her. She leaned against his strong torso, her hand still on her stomach.

"I thought I lost it." She said, almost ready to cry. Tuck stared at her stomach, and gently laid his hand on top of her stomach.

"It's still there?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. He smiled at her, and kissed the top of her head. "What are we going to do about them leaving, then?" he asked, gently drawing circles around her stomach.

"Let them leave, I guess. It's their choice." She said. Tuck looked about ready to argue, but she shook her head. "We'll get someone else to do it. There are plenty others that would love to take the place." She said. Tuck sighed, agreeing with her.

"Yeah, but not as good a choice as them." He said. Casey nodded, and sighed.

"Yeah, I know." She looked up at him. "The best thing we can do is help them and get them ready." She said. He looked down at his mate for a few seconds, until he sighed again. He got up, helping her up too.

Hands still entwined, they began walking back to the barn. Tuck pulled Casey close, and they smiled at each other.

"I love you, Casey." He said. She nodded.

"I know. I love you, too." She replied. He smiled, and leaned down to press his lips against hers. She melted in that kiss. She knew that Tuck was her perfect choice.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxy: You didn't tell them?<strong>

**Me: No, they'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Po: Wouldn't that mean –**

**Lani: YUP!**

**Me: Merry early Holidays! I decided to continue this story.**

**All: YAY!**

**Me: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I didn't realize that you all cared! I'm sorry for being such a dummy! I promise, you will see this one through to the end. **

**Roxy: Review if you think you know what Casey and Tuck were talking about!**

**Po: This should be interesting.**

**Lani: Happy Merry Holidays!**


	23. She's Pregnant

**A/N: Hello DP lovers!**

**Lani: Hi!**

**Po: Sup.**

**Roxy: Hello!**

**Me: Now, we all decided to update a little early, this one dedicated to our friends, Rashka Souza, Daniel, Cole, and Lucinda. We'll miss them while they are away.**

**Lani: Also, Chloe, the one who's been reviewing with Jaz, Kieren, and them. Do you have a Fanfic account? **

**Roxy: Because we'd love to reply back to you, and PM you, but we don't know your Username.**

**Po: Last announcement!**

**Me: Congrats to all of you who guess right on Casey's pregnancy! You all get a slice of my Key Lime Pie!**

**Lani: It's cyber pie. Totally delicious!**

**Me: Now, without further ado! Next chapter to UNDEAD!**

**All: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Casey walked into the barn, carrying in some blankets that were just finished drying on the line. She folded them up, and put them in one of the stalls so she could give to Lauren and Kit before they go. As she walked out, she nearly bumped into Tori.<p>

"Oh, sorry Tori, I didn't see you there." Casey smiled, walking around Tori. Tori grabbed Casey's wrist before she could get too far. Casey turned around to face her, with a puzzled look.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tori asked, sounding a little pissed. Casey's brows furrowed together in confusion. She looked at Tori, not understanding the question.

"Tell you what?" Casey asked. Tori sighed, looking around to make sure no one was listening. When she was satisfied, she looked back at Casey, and took a step closer.

"That you're pregnant." Tori whispered.

Casey kept a plane, straight, face; not showing any expression. Although inside her heart was racing a mile a minute, and her head was spinning. How did Tori find out? Was she showing already?

"What are you talking about?" Casey asked, nonchalant-like.

She didn't want to have any reason to hold them back. If everyone found out she was pregnant, they would want to know what this would mean for the pack. Casey was hoping it would make the pack stronger, but now that Derek and Chloe were leaving, there wasn't any use.

"Don't play dumb, Casey." Tori said. "Drew told me." She added. Casey's eyes narrowed into slits, her face heated up, and her muscles tightened.

"I'm gonna kill him." She said, starting for the barn doors. Tori gasped, running after Casey.

Casey found Drew talking with Tuck just a little ways by the field. Grabbing the first thing she sees, she grabbed a bunch of pebbles from the graveled road. Tori still running after her, she saw as Casey threw one of the pebbles at Drew, and hit him right on the shoulder.

"OW!" Drew shouted, looking over to see who had attacked him. Casey threw another one, hitting his forearm. "Ouch! What's wrong with you?" he nearly shouted.

"With me?" she nearly laughed. She threw another pebble at him, while Tuck backed up a little, not wanting to get in her way. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted.

"What did I do?" Drew asked, dodging the rock she threw at him.

Casey was near close enough to him, that she pushed him. Drew, knowing she was pregnant, and because she was the alpha, didn't fight back. Casey pointed back at Tori who was a little too scared to say anything at the moment.

"You told her?" Casey shouted. Drew looked at Tori, seeing her scared expression, and then looked back at Casey.

"Yeah." He shrugged. Casey kept quiet, but you could just see the anger rise up into her face. This was Tuck's cue, and he grabbed Casey around the waist, pulling her back before she could punch Drew.

"What I want to know is why?" Casey asked. Drew just looked at her as if he didn't know what she was asking. "Why did you tell her I was pregnant?" she asked, sounding exhausted.

Drew walked over to Tori, and swung his arm around her shaking shoulders.

"Because we have a plan." He said. Casey narrowed her eyes at them, wondering what they were thinking.

"What plan?" she asked.

"The plan to get these guys to stay." Drew said. Casey sighed, and rubbed her head.

"Drew, there won't be no planning." She said.

"But-"

"No!" she shouted. "We ain't gonna force them to stay here. They wanna go, we ain't got no say on them stayin'." She said.

"That's just it." Tori interrupted. Casey looked at her quizzically.

"What's just it?" she asked.

"We want to stay." Tori said.

"But you said-"

"We just didn't want to be a burden to you guys." Tori interrupted once again.

Casey looked at Tori, seeing her unusual desperate expression. Drew looked at Casey hoping. Casey looked at Tuck, and he shrugged, making Casey sigh. She looked back at Tori, and Drew. She closed her eyes, not believing what she was about to do.

"Okay, what's the plan?" she asked.

Drew and Tori smiled and walked closer to Casey and Tuck, laying down their idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I know it's short, but you'd like it better when you just read the plan in action.<strong>

**Lani: Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Po: Aren't you going to tell them?**

**Roxy: Can I tell them?**

**Me: Go on ahead.**

**Roxy: BW and I came up with another idea for a DP story, but we won't write it until this one is done with.**

**Lani: It's so exciting!**

**Po: So we'll let you guys go on with life, or reading.**

**Me: And I'm going on with mine. Bye!**

**PeAcE! We OuT! **


	24. Blow Out

**A/N: Hello DP readers, and fans!**

**Lani: It's a snowy day here today!**

**Roxy: Turning dark pretty early too.**

**Po: *playing the drums* Bieber has nothing on this.**

**Me: *rubs forehead* Back to the real reason you are here.**

**Roxy: Yes, here is another update to UNDEAD!**

**Lani: Excuse us if you didn't like the plan. What did you expect? Things to blow up?**

**Po: YES!**

**Me: I thought there was some blowing up?**

**Roxy: Yeah, didn't we add that in?**

**Lani: Oh, that's right. Duh!**

**Po: Blowing things up is always fun.**

**Me: I guess you'll have to find out what we blow up now, huh? **

**Roxy: Read-**

**Lani: and find out!**

* * *

><p>Tori and Drew walked into the barn, excited about what they were both up to. They smiled up at each other, both full of energy, and hope. Drew reached over and grabbed her hand, and she immediately entwined her fingers with his. He pulled her closer as they walked inside the barn.<p>

"Hey, Tori we need-" Simon began, but stopped when he saw Drew and Tori's hands. He between the two, not knowing what to say about the situation.

"If you have something to say, say it." Tori challenged. Simon shook his head, and looked back the way he came from.

"Chloe needs you to do something." He said, looking back at them. Tori looked up at Drew, who nodded letting go of her hand. She took a shaky breath, and walked past Simon without a word. Simon watched as she walked away, unsure why she didn't put up a fight.

"So," Drew said, calling Simon's attention back to him. "You guys ready, yet?" he asked. Simon sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"We would be, if Casey would stop mentioning things we would need after we leave." He said. Drew chuckled. Simon shrugged, not knowing the real reason why Drew laughed.

"Well, do you need any help packing or anything?" Drew asked. Simon nodded, waving him over to a stall.

They walked over to one of the far stalls, where some blankets, pillows, and bags laid, waiting to put into the van. Simon tossed Drew a bag, while he picked up some of the food supply.

"Can I ask you something?" Drew asked, as he followed Simon towards the van.

"Ask away." Simon answered.

"Do you even want to leave us?" Drew asked. Simon slowed to a stop, and looked at Drew, who watched him curiously.

"I don't really want to, but I know it's best for you guys." He said. Drew looked at him confused.

"Best for us how?"

"If Alexander where to come back, he'd probably take over the pack again, or worse, kill some of you." He said. Drew snorted at his assumption.

"If you haven't noticed, we are a lot better since Casey took over the pack. We are a lot stronger too. I know we can take down Alexander and his clan of blood suckers." Drew said, starting to walk again.

"It's not like we want to hurt you guys, it's for our protection too." Simon said, following him. Drew shook his head.

"Have we not protected you guys well enough? Do you see any of your family getting hurt? No, it's just mine, and we do it because we want to protect you guys." Drew said, picking up the pace.

"Do you think we wanted you guys to get hurt for us?" Simon shouted, making Drew stop walking. They stood in front of the doors, Drew seeming like he was glaring at Simon.

"No, but we do it because we want to protect you. You guys are practically family. Casey nearly lost her baby protecting Chloe!" Drew hissed.

"Casey didn't have to-" Simon paused, registering what Drew had just told him. "What?" Simon asked shocked.

A sudden explosion caused the ground to shake, sending heat pushing towards the boys. They looked over to see the van, which Simon and the others were supposed to use, on fire. A few wolves were on the floor, groaning at the pain. Their skin was singed, and they looked like a toasted brown marshmallow. The van was aflame, burning in on itself.

Immediately the boys dropped the things in their hands, and ran to the wolves on the ground. Drew ran towards one of the younger teen wolves. He wasn't moving, and not making a sound. Drew checked his pulse, and found a slow heartbeat. He was still alive, but unconscious.

Some of the other wolves that were in the barn start to run out and see to the other wolves. Drew stayed with the young wolf, until one of the other wolves took him back into the barn. Drew ran to one of the teen girls that had been putting stuff into the van.

She was awake, breathing heavily, and crying. The tears running down the sides of her face washed off the suit away. She was sprawled onto the floor, but she wasn't moving. Drew knelt by her side, and once she looked up at him, she started to cry even more.

"I-I can't feel m-my legs." She said in between hiccups. Drew nodded, looking over her body. He would guess that she was the closest to the van when it blew up.

"You're going to be okay. Just stay strong for me, alright?" Drew said, trying to calm her down. She nodded, trying to make herself stop crying.

"Maddie!" a woman shouted. Drew looked over his shoulder to find the mother of the girl rushing towards them. Drew stood up and stopped the woman before she could move the girl. "My baby!" the woman shouted, reaching for her.

"Susan." Drew whispered. "Calm down, if you try to move her now you'll only hurt her more." He said. Susan sagged in his arms, falling to her knees. Maddie watched as her mom cried for her, and began to cry as well.

"Lauren!" Drew shouted. Lauren rounded the corner of the van, and moved around the men who were trying to put out the flames.

Lauren went to work immediately on Maddie, who calmed down enough for Lauren to work with her. Drew let Susan go so she could help Lauren with her daughter. Drew walked back towards Simon who was standing next to Casey.

"What happened?" Casey asked.

"We don't know." Drew said. "The van just blew up out of nowhere." He said. Casey looked at Drew a bit worried. This was not part of the plan.

"Is everyone okay?" Chloe asked, walking up to them along with Derek.

"Maddie is pretty well wounded, but Lauren is working with her." Drew reported.

"Mark and Sean are a bit shaken up. They were pretty close to the explosion." Tuck said, walking up with two little boys. The twins walked up to Casey, and went straight into her arms. She held them close, worried over them.

"Did you guys see what happened?" Derek asked. Everyone shook their head, not having a clue.

Suddenly Casey's head snapped up, and she looked out towards the woods. Derek saw the alert on her face, and followed her gaze. He couldn't see anything, so he began searching. Suddenly Casey growled at something, and Derek barely caught movement in the trees. He saw it was a girl, with a green top, black jeans, and wavy brown hair. She moved around in the tree as stealthy as she could, but Derek got her locked in sight.

Casey began going after the girl, but Tuck stopped her, not wanting her to go out in the field just after her recovery. Drew however didn't have anyone to stop him. He growled and ran towards the trees. A few of the other wolves followed him, and they watched as the girl jumped down and began to run; a few others joining her.

Casey resisted against Tuck, just wanting to tear off the girl's head for attacking her family. Tuck kept a firm grip around her wrist, and grabbed her around the waist.

"Casey, the baby." He whispered softly. Slowly, Casey's hand reached her stomach, covering over Tuck's hand. She looked up at him and saw his concerned and worried expression. She nodded, and let him lead her back into the barn.

Chloe followed, feeling sick over everything that was happening, and unaware of Tuck's act. Derek followed, closely behind Chloe, but he stared at Tuck and Casey. He couldn't believe his ears. She was too young. But then again, with everything that's gone on, anything is possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Lani: So Derek knows?<strong>

**Me: Oh, he knows.**

**Roxy: Wondering if blowing up the van was part of the plan?**

**Po: Not Drew's plan, this was unexpected for them.**

**Lani: OOH! Random attack!**

**Me: Yup, find out what happens next chapter!**

**Roxy: You are really going to make them wait?**

**Po: That's her specialty. She's always leaving them on cliff hangers.**


	25. Nakita

**A/N: **

**Po: I'm here by myself for now. The others are busy with Holiday stuff. Here's the next chapter to UNDEAD. We thank you all for the reviews you have left. We really appreciate them, and we love to reply to you guys. Enjoy the next chapter to this story.**

* * *

><p>Derek walked up to Tuck, and laid a hand on his shoulder. Tuck turned around to look at him, wondering what was up. The girls were unaware and kept walking inside. Tori wrapped a blanket around Chloe, pulling her close, and away from Derek and Tuck. Tori and Tuck shared a quick glance, and he nodded. Tuck turned to look at Derek.<p>

"Tell me the truth." Derek said. Tuck raised an eyebrow in question. "Is Casey pregnant?" he asked. Tuck's jaw went slack. How did he find out so quickly? Simon couldn't have gotten to him that quickly, especially with the van blowing up.

"Yeah, she is." Tuck said. Derek sighed, and rubbed his face. "Why are you so concerned?" he asked. Derek shook his head, and turned back to Tuck.

"How far is she?" he asked. Tuck looked back at Casey, then back to Derek.

"She's about a week." He said. Derek sighed once more. "Derek, are you okay?" Tuck asked. Derek shrugged him off.

"Do you know how long her pregnancy will last?" he asked. Tuck nodded.

"About nine weeks. It's faster when the girl is a wolf." Tuck explained. Derek nodded, already knowing this. "Dude, seriously you're freaking me out right now." He added. Derek folded his arms, looking at Casey.

"How is she going to lead the pack if she's pregnant?" he asked. Tuck looked at him shocked.

"Like she does every day, her pregnancy doesn't make a difference." Tuck said. Derek stared at Tuck like he was a fool.

"Casey has a choice now. Save her baby, or save the pack?" Derek looked back at Casey. "She nearly killed herself and the baby, saving Chloe." Tuck sighed, and folded his arms.

"Then I think you owe her then." Tuck said. Derek looked at him confused. "Like you said, Casey sacrificed herself to save Chloe. The least you could do is stay a little longer."

"You're telling me to stay?" Derek asked. Tuck just shrugged, knowing that Derek knew what he was saying. Derek grumbled something, staring at the girls. He looked back at Tuck, who smiled at him. Derek growled, not able to help feel obligated, and walked up to Casey.

Casey looked up at Derek, curious on why he looked so orderly. Derek looked her dead in the eye.

"I've made a decision." He said. Casey looked at him confused, and waited for him to continue. "We will stay." He said. Casey smiled, about to hug him, but he held up his hand. "But I am going to take control of the pack." He said. Casey narrowed her eyes at him. "Just until the baby is born, then you can take back your place as alpha."

Casey looked him over, and saw that he was being serious. She knew that he only wanted what was best for her. He was only looking out for her, and the baby. Casey sighed, making her decision.

"Okay, but we are setting some limits." She said. Derek looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "It's like this, I'm still Queen, what I say goes. But you will be like the war General. When it comes to battle you call the shots. Deal?" she asked.

Derek looked down at her stomach, and then back up at her. She reached out her hand, and he slowly reached out and shook it.

"Deal." He said. Casey smiled, and nodded in approval.

"Wait, I'm so confused. What just happened?" Chloe asked. Casey smiled and looked down at her.

"During my pregnancy, Derek will take control of the pack." She explained. Chloe's eyes widened in shock, and her mouth hung open.

"Pregnancy? Casey!" Chloe squealed, and pulled Casey into a hug. Casey laughed, and hugged her back. "How long have you been pregnant?" she asked.

"Only for a weak." Casey said. Chloe laughed, and looked down at her stomach.

"You're already showing though." Chloe said. Casey looked down, and laughed herself.

"I'm only going to be pregnant for 63 days, so this should be quick." Casey explained. Chloe pulled her into another hug, and squeezed her tight.

"Casey!" someone shouted. Casey pulled away from Chloe, to see two wolves bringing in a girl who looked to be 12 years old. She was as skinny as a twig, and her brown wavy hair hid her face. One of the wolves pulled her head back and it was the girl from before.

"We caught the one who set the van on fire." The wolf said. Casey walked forward, glaring at the girl.

"Who are you?" she asked. The girl didn't answer, instead she spat on the ground near her shoe.

"I'll take care of this." Derek said, laying a hand on Casey's shoulder. Casey began to refuse, but she remembered the deal. She nodded, and let Derek and the others go back outside and 'work' it out.

Derek took the girl and the wolves to the side of the barn. Derek ordered the wolves to pin her up against the wall, and she shouted at them. Derek noticed that this girl wasn't a vampire. He could still hear her heart beat.

"Who are you?" he asked. She shouted something at him in another language. He sighed. "Look, we can do this the hard way, or we can do this the easy way. Your choice." He said. The girl spat at him too. He shrugged, and nodded towards the wolf on his right.

The wolf took out a switch blade, and pressed it up against her throat. She gasped and looked at Derek. He stared back at her with a dead serious face. The wolf began pressing forward, and she squirmed.

"Nakita!" she shouted. The wolf backed up a little.

"Who do you work for?" Derek asked. She didn't say anything, and Derek nodded at the wolf again. She held in a scream, and looked at Derek.

"Thomson. Mr. Thomson." She said her voice carried a thick Spanish accent. Derek looked at her expressionless, but he was wondering who this Thomson guy was.

"Why did Thomson send you?" he asked. She sniffed, looking close to tears.

"He said that, if I didn't do what he told me to, he would sell my little brother and sister to slave traders." She said. Derek glowered at her.

"Why did he send you to us?" he asked. Nakita shook her head, almost looking pleadingly.

"He did not say, he just told me to do it. Please if you do not let me go, he will send my family away." She begged. Derek couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. She was only 12, and she was being forced to do someone's dirty work.

"How did you set our van on fire?" Derek asked. Nakita began to sob, and hung her head.

"Please sir," she begged.

"How?" Derek persisted. She sniffled and looked up at him, her expression turning hard.

"With my own hands." She said. Derek looked from her face, to her hands, and then back to her face.

"You can make fire with your hands?" he asked. She nodded, glaring at him too. He began thinking, it would be a giant risk, but they could use her. "I'll tell you what." He said. Nakita's expression turned confused.

"You cooperate with us, Nakita, and I will make sure no harm will come to you, and we will do our best to get your family back." He promised. Her expression turned to surprise.

"You can do that?" she asked. He shrugged.

"We've done harder things." He said. She stared at him for a while deciding on whether or not to believe him. She decided to trust him, and nodded.

"I promise sir." She said. Derek nodded, and had the wolves let her go. She fell to the floor, and caught herself with her hands. Derek crouched down to look at her closely.

"Remember, if you give me any reason to think that your plotting against us, I can end you." He threatened. Nakita nodded, and he helped her up.

He brought her back into the barn, and handed her over to Tori. Tori looked up at him pissed, and confused.

"She needs to be cleaned up." Derek said. Tori looked down at her, then back up to Derek. "After she's cleaned up, she'll tell us what she can." He said. Casey looked from the girl to Derek.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked. Derek merely nodded. "Okay, Tori take her to one of the wives and have her run her through a bath. Then get Catharine to find some other clothes for her. Tori sighed, and nodded. She took the girl towards the wives, and did what Casey ordered.

"I really hope you know what you're doing here Derek." Tuck said, watching Nakita walk away.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." Casey said, watching her as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Po: Really hate to cut you guys off right there, but that's all BW gave me to give to you. A special thanks to <strong>**chloerockslikeme**** for giving us the name for Nakita. It's a great name. Hope you all enjoyed it, and leave a review to let us know how much you liked it/didn't like it. Happy Holidays!**


	26. Can't Stay Away

**A/N:**

**Me: Heller! **

**Roxy: We just watched Madea, so don't judge.**

**Po: That Tyler Perry is a comedic genius!**

**Lani: *still laughing***

**Me: Anyways! Hope everyone is having a great holiday, and a Happy New Year to you all!**

**Roxy: This might be the last chapter for a while.**

**Po: We're throwing a birthday party for BW's nephew, and it requires a lot of attention.**

**Lani: CAKE!**

**Me: A really big one!**

**Po: Why have a big cake for a one year old?**

**Roxy: It's his first birthday ever.**

**Me: SO! Here's the chapter for you! I thought a chlerek moment has been long awaited.**

**Lani: If your skittish around some fluff, and a few signs of a starting lemon, then you might want to skim.**

**Roxy: Oh, it's not that bad!**

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed, and Casey was showing like she were three months pregnant already. The girls were discussing about baby stuff with Casey, things like the sex of the baby, and how fast it would grow. Casey had explained that the pregnancy was going to be the only thing that was irregular. The growth of the baby would be as normal as a human child.<p>

The boys were off to the side discussing battle strategy, and ways of preventing the next attack. Simon had suggested leaving for someplace safer. Tuck also made a point of staying, saying that if they could find them here, they could find them anywhere. What was the point in leaving, when they could just easily find them again?

Derek then proposed some new weapons. Weapons that they could use against the vampires, like homemade stakes, and flaming arrows. Vampires were still vulnerable to fire and the nature of wood. The guys congratulated Derek for coming up with different weapons, that he designed himself.

The guys parted for dinner, and Derek started looking for Chloe. She wasn't with the girls, so he thought she was somewhere out in the fields. He went outside of the barn, starting to get pissed. He told Chloe to stay inside the barn. It was for her own safety, but of course, she didn't listen to him.

Her growled, and ran his hand through his hair. He began to walk back into the barn when he saw a light flicker inside the house. He looked closely and saw a silhouette in the window. It was short, and skinny and he knew who it belonged to. He stalked over to the house, and walked inside.

He walked over towards the window where he saw the shadow. He walked into a room, and found Chloe covering the bed with new blankets and sheets. He walked up behind her, not making a sound. She didn't hear him come in, but she could feel that someone was behind her. When Derek cleared his throat, she nearly jumped six feet in the air. She spun around quickly to find Derek holding back a laugh.

"Still as skittish as ever." He said. She playfully hit his chest, her heart still racing, but not because of the sudden fright. "What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"I was just fixing the bed." She said, and turned back to fluff the pillows. "Since Casey will be going into labor soon, we decided she will give birth in the house." She said.

Derek had stopped paying attention, and only stared at Chloe's rear. He couldn't help it, even he has his needs. It's been a while since he and Chloe had some alone time, that didn't include her shaking in fear, or their lives in danger. Chloe turned around and Derek looked away embarrassed at what he was doing. Chloe was fully aware of what he was doing.

"Derek?" Chloe called curiously.

"Hm?" he responded.

"Look at me." She said. He hesitated before looking into her eyes. She could see the hunger in his eyes, and he wasn't hungry for food, not this time. It was a completely different hunger.

She raised her hand and brushed his hair out of his eyes, and giggled. His hair had gotten even longer, but it just made him even sexier. Her other hand trailed up his chest, making him shiver in delight.

"We can go get something to eat." She suggested, but she hoped that they would stay here. She was just as hungry for him as he was for her.

Derek wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist, drawing her closer. Her hand that was brushing his hair away, was now at the back of his neck.

"But I have you." He whispered. Chloe smiled, and pulled him down to meet her in a kiss.

The kiss was hot and heavy, full of passion and want. They knew that the others were starting to wonder where they were, but they didn't care. The only thing that was on either of their minds was this moment right here. The only thing they felt was the burning power down at the pit of their stomachs, and the feel of each of their hands roaming their bodies.

Chloe backed up, and fell onto the bed, but the kiss never broke. Derek's hand rubbed the bare skin of Chloe's waist, uncovered by the fall. Both of them were running out of breath, so when Derek began to pull back, Chloe followed sitting up, but then pulled away.

She pressed her back against the wall as she sat on the bed. The cold icy feeling of the wall made her gasp, but Derek's lips were on hers again and he pressed her up against the wall. Chloe moaned, as his tongue wiped across his bottom lip. She didn't hesitate in letting him in.

Derek growled with such want, it was driving him crazy. One of his hand snaked up Chloe's shirt, and Chloe moaned in reply, letting him know she didn't mind. His other hand was on her thigh rubbing circles, getting higher and higher.

Neither of them could stop. It was too long since they have been so close to each other. Derek's mouth moved from her lips, to her neck. He didn't have any trouble finding Chloe's sensitive love spots, and Chloe wrapped her fingers in his hair, pressing herself up against him.

"Derek." She let out, getting a tight squeeze on her thigh in return. He loved it when she called out his name.

"EWW!" someone shouted.

Chloe's eyes snapped open, but her head was still foggy from lust. Derek stopped what he was doing, and turned around to see who had interrupted them. His stomach fell when he saw who it was.

The twins, Mark and Sean, were covering each other's eyes, making sure the other wasn't seeing what they were doing. Standing behind them was Lauren, with a scowl on her face. Derek immediately climbed off of Chloe, and stood up a little ways away from Chloe. The only woman he was scared of was Lauren, especially when it came to Chloe.

Chloe stared up at her aunt, speechless. Her face was completely red, and her throat felt dry. Lauren looked at Derek with a glare, but then looked at Chloe, with a hint of disappointment in her expression.

"Chloe, get up." She ordered. Chloe got up off the bed, and fixed her shirt that had nearly come off. Lauren looked at Derek, clearly pissed at him. "If I ever find you with my niece like that again, you will regret it." She said.

"Aunt Lauren!" Chloe shouted appalled. Lauren spun on her.

"Chloe he is a wolf!" she shouted back, like that was the answer to everything. Chloe shook her head, starting to get mad herself.

"So? We've been surrounded by wolves for weeks, but you haven't acted so hostile towards any of them." Chloe pointed out.

"None of them has had their hand up your shirt!" Lauren shot back. Chloe's eyes went wide in shock.

"But Derek is my boyfriend! I'm his mate! He has a right to,"

"He does not!" Lauren shouted, and Mark and Sean began backing up out of site. Derek stood there, feeling awkward and a bit hated. Chloe balled her hands into fists. She had no idea why her aunt was being so rude towards Derek.

"Hasn't Derek shown how much he cares for me? How much more does he have to do so that you finally accept him? Until he proves himself to you?" she asked. Lauren shook her head.

"No more questions. Let's go." She said. Chloe felt so hurt that her aunt didn't want her to be with Derek. She didn't want to disappoint her aunt, but she loved Derek too much to leave him.

"Please Aunt Lauren, don't make me choose." She begged.

Lauren looked at Chloe, to Derek. She didn't want to hurt her niece, she just wanted to protect her. Lauren did like Derek, but she couldn't say she trusted him completely. He was a werewolf for peace sake! But she could see how much these two loved each other. She didn't want to believe it. She then turned around and walked away.

Chloe wiped away the tears that came down her face as she watched her aunt walk away. She knew her aunt was mad at her, but she was following her heart. She turned to Derek, and buried her face into his chest. His arms wrapped around her, and he kissed the top of her head.

"I don't care what she says." Chloe said, looking up at Derek. "I love you, and I will never leave you." She said. Derek felt his heart stutter at her words, and he kissed her gently. He knew she was hurting, but he couldn't help but feel happy.

"I love you too Chloe." He said, and she pulled him closer to her. They couldn't let each other go.

* * *

><p><strong>Lani: Can you say PMSing?<strong>

**Me: PMSing!**

**Roxy: *sigh* What a Chlerek moment.**

**Po: I think Lauren had a right to get mad. She's just doing what a parent would if they ever found their child in a big make out session.**

**Roxy: The freak out was necessary. **

**Lani: We hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Me: I'll update as soon as I can. As soon as my schedule is clear. **

**Roxy: But for now…**

**Po: We are OUT!**


	27. Edison Group

**A/N: **

**Roxy: You've all been so patient.**

**Me: Sorry, we have another DP story that's gotten our attention, but we are still working this one as well.**

**Po: Then you have that HON story your co-writing.**

**Lani: What about that RP you started up?**

**Me: Right, if any of you are House of Night fans, I started up an RP that is based off when Zoey becomes High Priestess, and Neferet and Kolana are gone. **

**Roxy: You can be your own character, but there is a mystery behind it. **

**Lani: You don't really have to know about HON, BW will explain what's going on. **

**Me: Anyways! Back to the story!**

* * *

><p>The next week seemed to go by faster than they could imagine. Casey's stomach was really big now, and she was starting to crave the weirdest foods. She had wanted a kiwi and some chopsuey, and Drew and Tori went out to get some for her.<p>

Chloe and Lauren weren't talking to each other either, and Derek wanted to fix that. He knew that Chloe and her aunt miss each other too much, but they are both too stubborn to apologize. Derek decided he would have to talk to Lauren, no matter how much it scared him.

He walked up to her while she was helping Liana and some of the wives with the laundry. He helped take down a couple sheets and handed them to Lauren. She glared at him, and whipped the sheets out of his hand. He sighed, realizing this was going to be really hard.

"Lauren, can I talk to you?" he asked. Lauren looked at him to Liana, who nodded and took the basket from Lauren.

"What do want to talk about?" she asked. He rubbed his arm, admittedly a little nervous.

"I don't know what I did to you to make you hate me, but I'm sorry. It's just I don't want you and Chloe to fight with each other. You're family, and all the family you have." He pointed out. Lauren sighed herself, and rubbed her shoulder.

"I don't hate you Derek." She said. Derek raised an eyebrow in question at her. "I'm just worried for Chloe. She's been through so much, and if you two were to get serious," she shook her head not finishing her sentence. "I don't want her to end up like Casey."

"What's wrong with Casey?" Derek asked. Lauren shook her head.

"Nothing is wrong with her, it's her situation. She's only 16 years old, and she's pregnant." She explained. Derek felt awkward at the moment. She was afraid that Chloe might get pregnant at such a young age. Was she going to have _the talk_ with him now?

"I understand what you're saying, and I respect it. I wouldn't want to have Chloe go through that either, but Chloe thinks that you don't approve of us dating." Derek explained. Lauren looked up at him seriously.

"Derek? Are you serious about Chloe?" she asked. Derek immediately nodded.

"I love her very much. I am doing everything I can just to keep her safe and keep her happy." He said. Lauren nodded, and her lips twitched, almost smiling.

"I don't mind you two dating. I'm just very cautious when it comes to her." She said.

"That makes two of us." He added. Lauren smiled this time.

"I'm sorry for blowing up at you guys, Derek." She said. Derek only shrugged. "I guess I should go talk to Chloe now." She said. Derek nodded, and Lauren waved goodbye as she walked away.

Derek walked back into the barn a little while later and ran into Casey. He smiled at her, but it soon faded when he saw her. Her face was pale, and there were dark bags under her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Casey nodded, smiling reassuringly.

"Just couldn't sleep, the baby kept kicking last night." She explained, and rubbed her stomach. She winced and hissed as the baby kicked again. "One thing is for sure, it's going to be a strong little booger." She joked. Derek chuckled and put his hand against her stomach.

The baby kicked at his hand, Casey wincing again. Derek pulled his hand back, and nodded at Casey.

"Can Lauren tell what the gender is yet?" he asked. Casey nodded.

"Yeah, but I asked her not to tell me. Tuck and I want it to be a surprise." She said.

"Casey!" someone shouted. They turned around to find Nakita rushing towards them. She had a huge smile on her face, and her eyes seemed to be glowing.

"What is it?" Casey asked.

"You did it!" Nakita shouted. Casey looked at her confused.

"Did what?"

"You freed my family!" Nakita said. Casey was majorly confused now. She didn't do anything like that. She looked at Derek for a clue, but he looked just as confused as she felt.

"Where is your family now?" Derek asked.

"They are waiting out in the fields. They can't see this place; it seems that they are blind to the magic." Nakita said.

"Derek go check it out." Casey ordered. He nodded, and gathered a few wolf to go with him. Casey practically waddled towards Tuck, ordering him to get everyone on lockdown. Someone had found their hiding place, and Derek was going to check who they were.

Nakita was confused by all the action, it was just her family. To her it wasn't a big deal. Casey made her stay in the back though, not going to let her jeopardize anyone's life.

A couple minutes later there came a loud bang at the barn doors. One of the wolfs that went with Derek rushed into the barn. Everyone stayed were they were, only Casey stepping forward.

"We need Alec and Liana." He said. Casey nodded, and motioned for them to come out. Alec held his mother close as they left the barn with the wolf.

They stayed on lockdown for another hour or so, until the barn door opened again. The wolves stepped inside, followed by Alec and Liana, and then two little kids, looking terrified and exhausted. Nakita made a sobbing sound, and ran to the door. She took the kids into her arms, and they hugged her tight.

"How did they get here?" Casey asked, going up to Derek.

"You know that hidden necklace Nakita wears?" he asked. Casey nodded. "Well there were four of them. Those kids, and two older people, claiming they were Nakita's family." He said. Casey looked over to kids.

There was a little boy around the age of 9, with dark brown hair that fell into his brown eyes, and a little girl the age of 6, with long brown hair like Nakita's, her eye color just like her other siblings.

"I only remember Nakita mention her little brother and sister, not her mom and dad." Derek continued. "I asked them a series of questions about Nakita; the only ones to get them right were her brother and sister." Derek's fists clenched and he calmed himself before he could do any damage. "Those other two were from the Edison Group." He said.

"Where are they now?" Simon asked, coming up to them, hearing everything.

"Dead." Derek said. "They tried to attack us, but the kids there fought them back, and eventually killed them. Liana and Alec found a magical tracker on them, and had to take it off." Derek explained.

"So they still don't know where we are?" Chloe asked. Derek nodded. She sighed in relief and had everyone come out of their hiding spots.

"Are we still safe here?" Simon asked. Derek turned to him.

"It's the only safe place away from them." He said. Simon nodded, realizing that they couldn't go anywhere else.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Really should have added more action, but I was so focused on Lauren apologizing, and Nakita's family wasn't all that important. <strong>

**Roxy: It was just to show you that the ED is back!**

**Lani: AND OUT TO GET THEM!**

**Po: Reviews would be nice!**

**Me: And join the HON RP if you want. Link is on my profile.**

**Roxy: Well that's it for now!**

**Lani: Onto the next!**


	28. BINGO

**A/N: Okay, so I realize that I haven't updated in a while. I am so sorry for that. But cut me some slack, we all get those depressing days where you just want to crawl in bed and just block out the world. Right? **

**So here is the next chapter, and there is a time skip of four weeks. Just so you are aware of that.**

* * *

><p>It has been about a month since the last sign of the Edison Group. Nakita and her siblings had caught up and they have started to help out a lot with the Pack. Casey had locked herself up in the house so that she wouldn't blow up at anyone with her mood swings. She was really close, and was about to go into labor any day now.<p>

Tori, Lauren, Chloe, and Liana took turns getting Casey what she needed and stayed near her. Tuck was ordered to stay away from Casey until the day of labor, seeing as her hormones were skyrocketing. Derek and the guys were still on the alert with the ED and were getting all the information out of Nakita and her siblings.

The boy was 10 years old, Ryan, looked like Nakita with dark brown hair and brown eyes. The girl, Angie, was only 7 and her dark red hair looked as if it had been chopped off with a hacksaw, and her brown eyes were always filled with fear and confusion.

Ryan and Nakita gave the Pack most of the information, and had explained who was after them. There was a man named Thomas, who was after four runaways that another group had lost. Nakita told them that these four kids were dangerous, and needed to be found and brought back to them.

Derek nodded, and set them out on chores. Drew and Simon walked up to Derek whispering.

"I'm not going to do it." Derek said, hearing their conversation.

"Come on Derek." Simon said. Derek just looked at him with an emotionless face.

"It will get rid of some of the tension that's surrounding this place." Drew added. Derek shook his head.

"Casey would never allow it, and neither would Tuck." He said. Simon and Drew shared a knowing smile.

"What if we told you that Casey was the one to suggest it?" Simon asked. Derek raised an eyebrow at them. They both nodded and smiled expectantly.

"And she talked to Tuck about this?" Derek asked. Drew shrugged.

"No, but who says he has to know?" he said smugly. Derek sighed, realizing what they were planning.

"And where exactly can we go? We're still on lockdown." Derek said. Simon shrugged.

"We can have it here. We can set up everything in the barn." He suggested. Derek sighed, seeing the anticipation in their eyes.

"Okay, fine. But you two are in charge of it." He said. Simon and Drew let out shouts of achievement, and gave each other a high –five. Derek rolled his eyes and left them there walking to find Chloe.

* * *

><p>Chloe and Tori were outside on the side of the barn hanging up some of the clothes to dry. Tori handed Chloe a shirt to hang up, and continued on with her gossip.<p>

"I understand now why dating a wolf is so beneficial now." She said. Chloe smiled and looked at her curiously. "Have you seen Drew shirtless?" Tori sighed. "The guy looks like a God." She bit her lip just thinking about him.

"Tori." Chloe snapped her fingers in front of her face, bringing Tori out of her daze. "Shirt please?" Chloe extended out her hand. Tori giggled and handed her another shirt to hang up.

"Did you know Drew's favorite sport is Rugby?" Tori asked. Chloe laughed and shook her head. Tori is being such a freaking girl about Drew. She is in the stage of "Fresh Love" as Chloe would call it.

"Are you girls almost done yet?" Derek called from afar. Chloe smiled at him, while Tori rolled her eyes.

"Can't go more than twenty minutes without checking on us dog breathe?" Tori teased.

"I wouldn't be talking, dog lover." Derek quipped. Tori's face flushed red at the name. She glared at Derek who only chuckled.

"Play nice children." Chloe said. Tori handed her the last item of clothing and stormed away.

"You'd think she'd warm up to me by now." Derek said, turning to help Chloe down from the step ladder.

"She has, she just doesn't let you know it." Chloe said.

Derek leaned down and placed his lips on hers. Chloe giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his around her waist. They were so happy that Lauren approved of them now, but they still had to be on the lookout for her.

Derek's hand traveled down to cup Chloe's butt, and she pulled away, giving him a little warning glare.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I couldn't resist." She giggled in reply.

"Careful Derek, I'm beginning to think you have no control." She teased. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Not when I'm with you." He said. Chloe blushed and Derek kissed her again.

"Chloe dear, could you," The two teenagers pulled away as Liana interrupted them again. Liana looked at them and smiled while a light blush came to her face. "Oh sorry, I see that you're busy." She said and began walking back the way she came.

"What did you need Liana?" Chloe asked, stepping out of Derek's embrace.

"I just wanted to know if we had everything for the baby shower tonight." Liana said. Derek sighed and ran his fingers through his shaggy black hair.

"Yeah, we have everything. If you go in the house my Aunt is in there decorating with Casey. Tori and I were going to go help after our chores." Chloe said. Liana smiled and nodded.

"Terrific. I'll see you later then." She said before leaving. Chloe nodded and turned back to an irritated Derek.

"Why do you look like the Derek back at Lyle House?" Chloe asked, only teasing. Derek didn't find it funny though.

"When was anyone going to tell me about this?" he asked. Chloe laughed.

"It's a girl thing, you wouldn't be into a baby shower." She said. Derek shook his head and sighed, and then tilted his head back closing his eyes.

"First this party for Tuck, now a baby shower?" he asked himself. How much can a guy take?

"You said they could have the party?" Chloe asked excitedly. Derek looked at her suspiciously.

"You knew about this?" he asked. Chloe smiled at him shyly.

"Of course, I was with Casey earlier this morning when she told Simon and Drew." She said. Derek growled in irritation.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. She laughed.

"That was Simon's job to tell you, besides I have to plan for tonight." She said.

"How hard is it to plan a baby shower?" he asked. Chloe shook her head, and kissed Derek's cheek.

"I'm not talking about the baby shower." She whispered. Derek looked down at her curiously. She just smiled back up at him, and his heart started to beat up against his chest.

"What are you talking about then?" he asked. She giggled and pressed her index finger against her lips. "Chloe." He growled.

"Chloe!" someone shouted. They both looked over to see a bunch of girls waving Chloe over. "Come on!" the girls shouted.

"Gotta go." She said sweetly, and kissed his cheek before leaving. Derek grabbed her hand before she left. She winked at him in reply. "Patients is the key." She said. With that Derek let her go. She waved at him as she ran towards the girls.

Derek walked the other way, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He began to think of things that Chloe could be thinking about tonight. Only one thought kept crossing his mind, and it was too much to hope for. He had to get his mind off things.

"There was a farmer who had a dog, and BINGO was his name-oh." He sang.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hahaha! I personally thought that last bit was funny. I got the idea from a Korean Drama I'm watching, where the guy keeps thinking about this girl, and he has to stop thinking about her, so he starts singing a child's nursery rhyme. **

**Hope you liked it! Reviews would be awesome! Expect the next chapter to be full of action and drama! I'm excited about it!**

**Review and I'll update faster! Thanks for the ones I've gotten so far! ^_^**

**~BW**


	29. The Attack of Labor

**A/N: Alrighty, here goes another chapter of UNDEAD! Thanks for the great reviews! Love every single one of them. ^_^**

* * *

><p>The music blared in the background, and the witches and scorers made sure that the sound barrier around the barn was sound proof. Derek looked around the room watching the guys laugh and joke around, some even dancing like maniacs to the music.<p>

Simon jogged up to him and handed him a drink. Derek took it gratefully and gulped it down. His mind was still on Chloe and her plans for later tonight. Simon could tell something was going on his brother's busy head that was giving him trouble.

"You okay, bro?" Simon asked. Derek only nodded, setting down his soda can. Simon sighed, dropping the matter. "Why don't we go over and congratulate Tuck on becoming a dad?" he suggested. Derek nodded again, following his brother across the barn.

Tuck was surrounded by the guys, Drew making humorous comments about him and his daddy duties.

"We'll need you to get some type of pooper scooper." Drew laughed. Tuck rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, man. I'll definitely need that." Tuck replied turning around and taking a sip from his soda pop. When he saw Derek, he put his drink down and held out his hand to him. "Thanks for the party Derek. I really appreciate it." He said. Derek shook his hand, but shook his head.

"It was Casey's idea." He said.

"Casey's?" Tuck asked shocked. Derek nodded, taking another gulp of his drink. A small smile crept onto his lips. "Have you heard anything from the girls?" he asked.

"Tori says she's doing just fine, but she misses you." Drew said.

"If she missed me so damn much, then she'd let me come see her." Tuck retorted. Simon laughed.

"Well she doesn't want to go on a hormone overdrive." Drew explained. Tuck sighed, and scratched his head.

"If I knew having a baby would be this stressful, I would have thought twice about it." He muttered. The guys laughed and continued on with the party.

Derek walked out of the barn to get a little bit of fresh air. He breathed in the night air, and smelt nothing out of the ordinary. They were still safe. He looked over at the little barn house to see the light in the bottom left window.

He saw the girls laugh and pass around some bags and boxes; no doubt baby gifts. Casey still didn't want to know what she was having, and that drove everyone insane. She wanted it to be a surprise, but some of the pack members just wanted to know already.

"Derek?" someone whispered. Derek spun around to find Chloe coming around the barn. She smiled up at him, causing his heart to stumble. "About time you came out." She giggled. Derek smiled at her as she walked closer.

"Are you having fun?" he asked her. She looked back at the house, then back up at Derek.

"The baby shower was fun." She said, and got a little seductive smirk on her lips. "But I think the main event will be much more fun." She said. Derek's heart, if not already beating like the speed of light, would have pounded out of his chest. Was tonight the night?

"Chloe," his voice came out raspy and croaky.

"Come on." Chloe said, taking his hand and leading him out into the hidden part of the forest. Derek went on alert then.

"Chloe, I don't think it's a good idea to go out there." He said. Chloe stopped and looked out into the forest. She looked at it for a while, and then turned back to face Derek.

"You're right, it's a bad idea." She said, and began to walk back to the house. Derek, desperate for some alone time with her, stopped her before she was gone.

"Why did you want to go out there in the first place?" he asked. She looked out at the forest, a little cautiously.

"I wanted to show you something." She said. Derek looked out at the forest once more before turning back to Chloe.

"You will stay with me, no matter what." He ordered. She nodded. "Okay, what did you want to show me?" he asked. She smiled at him, and they slowly made their way into the forest.

They had walked for five minutes until Chloe finally stopped. Derek looked at her curiously; there was nothing here to see, unless she was showing him more trees. Chloe noticed his gaze, and giggled. She reached out in front of her, and pushed aside a veil of vines that hung from the trees.

Behind the vines was a little opening, with a sparkling river that ran through the forest. Chloe grabbed Derek's hand and lead him towards the river. They got to the bank and sat down. The moon shown down on the river, their light for the night.

"Do you like it?" she asked, smiling at him. Derek smiled back, nodding in agreement. If she liked it, then he would too. Besides, the reflection of the water reflected in her eyes made them sparkle beautifully.

"You know the best part about this place?" she asked. Derek shook his head, not bothering to guess. She looked around before answering her own question. "It's completely private." She said, smiling up at him.

Derek looked around to make sure that what she said was true. He listened all around to hear nothing; just the running water and the birds in the trees. They were completely alone.

"Derek." Chloe whispered, and used her hand to cup his cheek and turn his head back to look at her.

Her lips met his in a passionate kiss that took his breath away. He leaned down closer to deepen the kiss, and she angled her head to do the same. His hand cradled the side of her neck, and the other on her hip.

He licked her bottom lip with his tongue, and she immediately opened up to let him in. He let his instincts take over, and he slowly laid her down on the ground. He wasn't planning on claiming her here on the dirt floor, but he wasn't against a nice long make out session.

Chloe's fingers laced in his long hair, and she let out a small moan as Derek's hand traced circles on her back. His lips left Chloe's, both catching their breath, but Derek kissed down her jaw line, and began to suckle on her neck.

"Derek." Chloe whispered, causing a stir in the pit of Derek's stomach. "I've missed you so much." She said. He replied with a smile, and a gentle kiss at her throat.

Her hands traced down his back, and around his waist, and then up his shirt. She let out a breath as she felt his heated skin, and he bit down on her neck letting out a small moan of his own. She smiled at the reaction she caused him, and her hands traveled up higher, causing him to shiver.

Chloe was causing him to lose control. He wanted her, badly. But he knew that if they went any further, Chloe's first time would be ruined, and Lauren would cut his head off. He was about to kiss her on the lips again, when his chest suddenly felt heavy.

Then in another second, it felt like he had been shot in the chest. He immediately pulled back, causing Chloe to gasp from the sudden cold. He sat up, the pain growing stronger and stronger. He didn't know what was happening. He only knew that he had to get back to the Pack.

"What is it?" Chloe asked, sitting up. She looked a little messy, but with a quick comb of the hair with her fingers fixed that.

"Something is wrong." Derek said. Chloe's face turned red, and she looked down embarrassed. Derek figured that she thought he was talking about her. "I feel like something is going on with the Pack. That we need to get back." He explained. Chloe nodded, still not looking at him.

"Chloe, trust me. If I could stay here with you, I would for as long you'd like, but I have a really bad feeling about the Pack." He said. Chloe looked up at him, and she suddenly understood. The look of panic in his eyes was more than enough.

"Then we need to go back." She said. Derek nodded, and stood up, helping Chloe up in the process.

"Climb up on my back, we need to get there quickly." He said. Chloe didn't hesitate, and jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he held onto her legs that wrapped around his waist. She was lighter than he expected.

"Hold on." He ordered, and felt her tighten her grip around him. He raced back through the forest as fast as he could. Chloe kept her eyes shut the whole time, not able to stand the wind speed.

When they got back to the barn, Derek's pain began to grow, and he let Chloe slip down from his back. Her eyes were wide; her heart pumping with fear, and adrenaline began to run through her entire body. Immediately the two went into action.

The Pack was under attack again by the newborn vampires. Derek raced towards the barn to look for Simon and Kit, where he knew they were. Chloe ran towards the house for her Aunt and Tori.

Derek entered the barn to find everyone in battle. Most of the wolves had changed and were fighting them off with teeth and strength, while some of the younger ones were still in human form and fighting with fists. Simon and Kit were attacking a few vampires that were entering from the loft with their powers.

"Simon! Dad!" Derek shouted. Simon looked over, their dad still concentrating on the vampires. Derek made his way to his family, pushing and staking a few vamps in his wake.

"Where were you?" Simon asked, blasting a vamp that was sneaking up behind Derek.

"I was with Chloe, then I got a feeling that something wrong was going on." Derek explained.

"Better late than never." Kit called, sending a large energy wave towards the loft, knocking all the vamps back. "Derek, get to Casey, now. Tuck can't fend them off by himself." His dad ordered.

"What about you guys?" Derek asked.

"We're fine here. We have the wolves. The girls don't have much protection." Kit explained. Derek looked at Simon, full worry for his brother.

"Be careful." Derek said. Simon nodded with a smile.

"When am I never careful?" he smirked.

"Go!" Kit shouted. Derek didn't hesitate and ran towards the barn house.

He ran inside the open door and ran straight for the room that the girls were having their party in. It was empty, but just barely. Through the back window Derek found the girls running out towards the forest. He ran out the back door and ran after them.

He heard Casey scream out in pain, and sudden rushes of air pushed him forward, making him stumble and fall. He looked up to see new born vampires, and one half-vampire. Natasha!

Derek hurried and got up and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. When he finally reached them, Natasha already had her hands on one of the younger girls' neck.

"Hand her over, Tuck!" she demanded, glaring at him. Tuck stood his ground in front of Chloe, who was helping a panting-in-pain Casey.

Derek, without knowing, quickly changed into his wolf form, and jumped onto a nearby boulder, leaping towards Natasha. She looked up just in time to see Derek sink his teeth into her arm. She let out a harsh hiss, and threw him off.

The young girl she once held ran back towards the group. The half vampires went for Derek, while Natasha check out her arm. Tuck took this chance and changed into wolf form, and went for Natasha.

Chloe watched the battle for a while, until Casey let out a cry. Tuck looked over to make sure she was okay, but Natasha hit him across the face, sending him back.

"Let's get her out of here." Lauren ordered. They pulled Casey up, and she forced herself to walk away, leaving the boys to fight. Chloe took one last glance at Derek, praying that he and Tuck would return safely.

"Make it stop." Casey begged to Lauren.

"You're almost through it." She reassured her, and they made their way out of there.

"We need a place to have her rest." Tori said. The river popped inside Chloe's head.

"I know of one, come this way." She said, and led them over to the river, to the place she was with Derek.

She pushed the vines away, waving all the girls inside. They all looked around the place and sighed in relief. They can be safe here. Immediately the witches put a protection barrier around the group, and Lauren went to work on Casey.

"Okay, Casey, I need you to breathe deeply." She ordered. Casey nodded, breathing in deeply from her nose, and slowly out her mouth. "Perfect. Now I'm not going to lie, this will hurt." She said. Casey nodded.

Chloe sat behind Casey, to elevate her head and back.

"She had to go into labor now." Tori muttered, grabbing all the blankets and towels from the girls.

"Shut up, Tori." Casey growled.

"I need one of the fire girls to warm up a bucket of water for me." Lauren ordered, putting a blanket over Casey to cover her up while she was working. One of the girls grabbed the water from the river and brought it over to Lauren, placing her hands over the bucket to heat it up.

"How close is she?" Chloe asked, wiping Casey's hair out of her face.

"She's right on time." Lauren said. "Okay, now. Casey, when I tell you to push, push, alright?" Lauren asked. Casey nodded, letting out a strained cry.

"I'm right here with you." Liana said, gripping Casey's hand. Casey smiled at her in thanks.

"Push!" Lauren ordered. Casey's eyes shut up tightly as she shouted out in pain while she pushed. When she couldn't any longer, she fell back onto Chloe and whimpered in pain. She was streaked in sweat, and her chest fell heavily as she breathed in and out.

"Push!" Lauren ordered again, and Casey followed.

With a few more pushes, they heard a high pitched cry. Casey sighed in relief, and fell back against Chloe once more. Chloe smiled at Casey, and Liana kissed her hand.

"It's a boy!" Lauren let out excitedly; wiping it down with the warm water and having Tori wrap him into a warm blanket. The girls let out a joyous shout, ready to celebrate, but then Casey let out another shout of pain. Lauren checked her again.

"She's having another one." Lauren called.

"What!" Casey let out. "You said nothing about two babies!" she shouted. Lauren hushed her, and they went through the system again.

The second child came out, crying even louder than the first. Casey laid against Chloe, tears streaming down her cheeks. Chloe giggled, and wiped her tears away.

"It's a girl!" Lauren announced. The other girls giggled and laughed with excitement, but Casey was exhausted.

"I'm going to kill Tuck for putting me through this." She said, her voice coming out raspy and rough. Chloe laughed, and rubbed her arm in comfort.

"Would you like to hold your twins?" Lauren asked. Casey looked up to see her two beautiful children. Immediately she smiled and took both of them, one in each arm. Tears began to fall down her cheeks again, and she looked up at Lauren.

"Thank you, so much." She said. Lauren smiled at her, and nodded.

"What are their names?" Liana asked. Casey smiled at her, and looked down at her kids.

"The boy will be named Luke, and the girl is Jade." Casey said.

"Beautiful names." Tori smiled. Casey smiled down at her children, and kissed both of them on the forehead.

"Beautiful names, for beautiful children." Liana said.

"We can continue to rest here for a while. But we'll have to move onto the next point, like Tuck ordered." Lauren commented. The girls nodded, and started to fond over the two new additions to the Pack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Long chapter, right? Happy? Hope so! **

**Must thank ****Emo's Love**** for giving me the names of the kids. Although she didn't know about the baby becoming babies. Thanks again!**

**Review and let me know what you think. Love you all! Until next time…**

**I's OUT!**


	30. Knifed

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry for keeping you all waiting. Not that this is an excuse, but my ACT's are coming up, and I'm studying my butt off for them. I know, I know, this comes first. *sighs* But here I am, and hopefully along with this story, my other ones will be updated as well. **

**But for now, enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Derek tore at one of the newborn vampire's throat, killing it. He quickly pounced on the next one, snapping it's neck. He looked up to catch site of Tuck and Natasha rolling around, trying to get a hold of the other. Derek heard a high squeal and looked over to find a few of the wolves had joined their fight; one being Drew.<p>

_Casey's giving birth right now._ Drew announced, running to aid Derek in battle.

_How far is she?_ Derek asked, kicking out his hind legs, sending a newborn in flight behind him.

_From the link we have with her? She's in major pain._ Drew said. Derek restrained himself from rolling his eyes. He knows what Casey's feeling; he could sense the pain she's in. Ever since he took over the pack, he started feeling a special spiritual bond with the rest of the pack. Maybe it was what happens when you join a pack?

Whatever it was, Derek knew that Casey was in a trouble state. Along with being in labor and worrying over the rest of the pack was stressful and dangerous for the baby.

"Mutt!" Natasha shouted, throwing Tuck off of her, knocking him into Derek and Drew. "I'm going to kill you!" she threatened.

Tuck stood up, shaking away the dizziness away from his head. Derek stood up as well, just in time to see Natasha fly towards them. In a flash a whimper escaped from Tuck as he fell to the floor. Derek tried to get closer to him, but a couple newborns tackled him to the ground, along with Drew.

"It's about time I get rid of you and your bitch." Natasha sneered, taking out a knife from a strap on her thigh. Tuck couldn't move, he was too week and damaged. All he could do was stare up at Natasha's angered face, and pray that she never find Casey.

Natasha lifted the knife above her as if it was some type of prize, but then quickly she brought the knife down towards Tuck. Derek flinched as he witnessed the action being done. He threw off the newborns and rushed towards Natasha, but found her flying across the little field.

"Oh shit." Derek heard shocked panting next to him. He looked over to see Simon standing over a heavy breathing Tuck. Simon looked over at Derek with complete surprise on his face.

"Nice work, Simon." Kit said, coming up from behind him. "The biggest knock back spell yet." He added. Simon slowly smiled as he realized his accomplishment.

"You little," Natasha tried, but was interrupted by her own coughs. A few newborns went to her side to help her. "You are going to pay for that." She glared at Simon. Derek narrowed his eyes. This will be over with, once and for all.

Derek stood across from her, ready to attack. Natasha saw him do this, and got into her own stance, ready to fight. They began to circle each other slowly, and soon caught the attention of the newborns. They began to run towards Derek, but Natasha hissed at them, keeping them away. This was her kill.

She was the first to move, and leapt at Derek. He jumped towards her, and bit down on her shoulder. They fell to the floor, Derek on top, trying to rip her arm out of her socket. She kicked up, flipping him over. She quickly stood and pounced onto Derek. She took his muzzle in her hands, and began to pull his jaw apart. Derek growled, and let out a quick breath, spitting on Natasha.

"Ugh!" she let out, and let go of him to wipe herself off. Derek took this chance to knock her back. She fell back against the tree, and became really dizzy. As quickly as he could, Derek changed back into human form and grabbed the knife Natasha tried to stab Tuck with. She looked up at Derek confused.

"Harm my family, and I kill you." He said, and with a nice, swift motion, the hilt of the knife was deep in her chest.

Natasha gasped in shock as the knife pierced her heart. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she went limp. Derek let go of the knife, letting it stick out of her chest, and stood up away from her. Drew handed Derek his clothes, both of them staring at Natasha's dead body.

"Rip her apart, and burn all her body parts." Derek ordered. Drew looked at him a little freaked. "That's an order." He said, knowing it was the only way to make sure she was dead. Drew nodded, and nodded at a couple guys to help him, and then turning back into a wolf.

Derek walked towards Simon and his dad, while putting his clothes on in the process. Tuck was now in human form, hugging himself around the waist.

"I think he has a few broken ribs, but that's it." Kit announced. Tuck looked over at Simon.

"Thank man, if you didn't come when you did, she surely would have killed me." He said. Simon shrugged him off.

"No problem." He said, and looked up at Derek. "She really dead now?" he asked. Derek only nodded. Simon smiled in relief. "Finally, we can at least sleep a little better now." He said. Derek grinned at least. Suddenly, a wash of emotions came across them.

"Did you feel that?" Tuck asked Derek. They looked at each other for a while, before Tuck smiled widely. "She did it." He said. Simon looked at him confused.

"Who did what?" he asked. Tuck then looked out into space, the smile still on his face.

"Casey had the baby." He announced.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go. Hope you enjoyed it. So Natasha is finally dead, and Tuck knows that Casey gave birth. But they still have no clue about the twins. Next chapter will be full of joy and all that emotion. Stay tuned to see how Tuck will take the news. **

**Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review. Thanks to those of you who do already. Thank you so much! I love every single one of my reviews, and I read all of them. Thanks again!**

**Until next time! …**


End file.
